If Tomorrow Never Comes
by RandomWriter007
Summary: They won the war, but at great cost and now, they are on the run from the one they call Bellatrix. And so, Ivy (femHarry) and Hermione forced to flee to New Orleans where they are caught between another war of vampires and witches. will they finally find a family or will they be force to leave? Summary/Pairing inside, rated t for now...OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**Okay so Miss randomwriter007 (who is the beta and co-author for this story) and bNd (who is also co-author and beta..confusing isnt it?) had this crazy idea after watching all of the harry potter series and the tv show The Originals…while there are a few Harry PotterxVampire diaries stories, we're in love with Klaus and Elijah…particularly Elijah but we love Klaus too… and we loved the femHarry and the Hermione stories, so we decided to do a Female Harry and Hermione story…now we are both avid harry potter fans, but even we can agree that pairing Hermione up with Ron is just wrong and we always though Harry would have been better as a Harriet…we love Ron, but the Ron and Hermione pairing was just…yeah, we didn't like it. And pairing Harry with Ginny? We like Ginny, we do, but we think Harry would have been better off…but for this story, Harry is Ivianna Lily Potter and Hermione is still Hermione Granger… but they are Ivy and Hermione James, as they are on the run…Now, on with the story…for the purposes of this story, both characters will be a little OOC and as for the pairings…we'll leave that up to you…though we are favouring Ivy(Harry) and Elijah pairing, but slow burn as we also love the chemistry between Elijah and Hayley, but we have plans for Hayley… and as for Hermione, well, we love Klaus, we love Marcel…it's hard, so that why we've left it up to you…also, no Cami in this story…we like her, but she gets on our nerves…**

**Now, this takes place 5-6 years after the defeat of Voldemort, but Bellatrix is still alive…how she's still alive, you'll have to read and wait, I mean we will tell you what happen after the war, and the timeline has been brought up as well, so instead of the war happening in 1998, it happened in 2008…and before Klaus arrives to New Orleans…**

**Plot Summary: They won the war, but at great cost and now, they are on the run from the one they call Bellatrix. And so, Ivy and Hermione forced to flee to New Orleans where they are caught between another war of vampires and witches. The witches and vampires are curious about the newcomers, especially the Original Vampires, who share a connection with them. Will Ivy and Hermione finally find a home and a family to keep them safe or will they be forced to leave?**

**Anyway, enough chatting and on with the story! Also, to picture the faces of the FemHarry, we are thinking that we quite like Gemma Atherton to play her…she's lovely..but we've posted pictures on Pinterest…which is available on bNd's profile…also other story updates...we will update when we can...as most of you know, we are uni students...**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing…it's just the works of our overimaginative brain…if we did own anything, we'd have magical powers and be witches…**

* * *

><p><strong>If Tomorrow Never Comes<strong>

**Chapter One:**

Ivianna Lily Potter stared at the picture of herself, along with her two best friends and smiled. It had been years since the picture was taken, but she could remember the day and remembered it fondly. It had been taken before things went wrong, before innocents were killed and before a certain dark lord had filled terror and sadness into their lives. The woman stared at the picture, taking into the account the red-headed man she once called a best friend and she could feel the tears in her eyes start to swell. It had been 5 and half years since the Second Wizarding War had ended, and she still missed Ron Weasley every day. She turned her head to the side and saw her other best friend, Hermione, who was unpacking items from her suitcase. It seemed that she had reached the books, and was placing them onto the bookshelf by the side of her bed.

Ivianna, who had taken to calling herself Ivy James to protect herself, looked back at the picture and sighed. The war may have ended, but enemies still remained. Although the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated, the Deatheaters still remained and there was one in particular who was out for Ivy's blood. Bellatrix Lestrange, who was thought to have died by the hand of Molly Weasley, had survived and in doing so, killed the entire Weasley Family in retaliation for the death of Voldemort. Bellatrix wanted Ivy to suffer, and by doing so, killed had almost every one of the people that Ivy held dear. And so, in order to save not only her life, but the life of her friends, she left, along with Hermione, and went into hiding, running from the Deatheaters and other allies of Bellatrix, as sisters. Hermione and Ivy James...They had been on the run for many years, first escaping to Australia, where they lived near Hermione's parents, and for a while, things were peaceful, until one day, at the airport in Melbourne, they were spotted and Bellatrix had killed Hermione's parents, forcing Ivy to apparate to a town called New Orleans, with their suitcases and bags in tow.

They had arrived in the city during the day and although it had left her guilty, Ivy used the Imperious curse on a realtor and had managed to secure an apartment within hours. Although they had only been in New Orleans for two days, they were more than aware of the many supernatural creatures that were residing in the town, and so decided to only use their wands and magic in emergencies. They could feel the presence of other witches in the city, but the witches were not of Ivy's and Hermione's kind. Although these witches were not has powerful has Ivy and Hermione, they were still being cautious and was on the lookout.

"Right, you couldn't find an even more obvious town for us to hide in? I mean, there weren't any small country towns in another state you couldn't find, or better yet a different country…I mean, apparating to a town already filled with witches, not our kind, but still witches was possibly the dumbest idea you've had in the last five years. I mean, really Ivianna, New Orleans?" Hermione Granger ranted as she unpacked the last item of her suitcase. It was another book, and so she placed it on the shelf, and turned to Ivy who was still sitting on the bed, who was still looking at the photograph. Ivy looked up and sighed, rolling her eyes at the bushy haired woman and returned to her own suitcase and buried her head in, her hands reaching a soft cloak and so she stood up the cloak in her hands. Expendable charms really do come in handy when you're on the run and have to pack in a hurry.

"Well, it was either here or Brazil and I don't quite fancy meeting those witches. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's Ivy. If you keep calling me by my full name, it's makes it more likely for the death-eaters to find us and so, call me Ivy. You should do the same you know, instead of calling yourself Hermione… and before you even think it, do not call me the Chosen One. That name always annoys the bloody hell out of me and it's been like five or so years since the war, so please call me Ivy…okay? Or I go back to calling you Hermy." Ivy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! You know I hate that nickname. You will continue to call me Hermione, because I happen to like my name or I shall be forced to call you by your full name miss Ivianna Lily Potter. And I think it would have been better to shack up with the witches in Brazil then this place. This place screams of dark magic and yes, our magic is more powerful and so on, but I still think that bad things can happen here too." Hermione shivered, sitting on her own bed.

"I know…but that's a problem to tackle later…so, you are still going to keep using the name Hermione James?" Ivy asked and Hermione nodded. It was after all, the name her parents gave her and one of the very few things left to remember about her parents.

Ivy sighed and nodded, looking around the apartment. Their apartment was small, but suitable. When Ivy had acquired and brought it, it was already filled with furniture and equipment to suit them. It had only one bedroom, a bathroom, a large kitchen and living room and a veranda. The bedroom was big enough to fit two queen-sized beds, two wardrobes and a book shelf, plus a closet. They still had yet to go shopping and fill the place with more homely touches but for now, it would do. Ivy was glad that she didn't have to buy furniture or appliances. Even though she had the smart idea of converting all her Wizarding money into muggle money and was hidden safely in a small gold chest that was the size of a jewellery box, which currently rested in her suitcase, she was still scarce on spending her money, even though she had enough money to live over the span of many lifetimes, but she was still wary.

She grabbed the chest, closed up her suitcase and walked into the closet, opening the safe that was in the wall. That was another thing she liked about the apartment. It had a metal safe that hung on the wall inside the walk-in closet and although it was small, she could still fit the chest inside the safe. She placed her chest on the top shelf of the safe and then felt something hit her foot. She looked down and saw Hermione's own small chest, filled with her own valuables and sighed.

"Here, put mine in there too!" Hermione yelled and Ivy rolled her eyes, but picked up Hermione's chest and placed it on the bottom shelf.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Oh, that's another nickname I can call you, since you act like a queen all the bloody time." Ivy mumbled, closing the safe door and walking out of the closet.

"I heard that…" Hermione snapped, looking at her.

Ivy smirked. "I meant for you to hear it…"

Hermione stared at Ivy, before breaking out into a smile. "Well, if I'm the Queen, what does that make you? My servant?"

Ivy snorted. "Oh god no…you'd never let me sleep…How about with we stick with sister?"

Hermione frowned. "You already are my sister, I mean, obviously in a way that a best friend thinks of family but you are my sister. I mean, I know ever since we've been on the run, our identities are that we are sisters-"

"Hermione, stop rambling…I know..." Ivy teased the brunette, who blushed. Ivy sighed. "We need to come with a new plan, if we are to get Bellatrix off our backs. I mean, I know she'll never stop looking for us, but until we see her again, which I know we will one day, we need to protect ourselves and come up with a plan. Maybe even change our looks, so that it makes it harder for them to look…" Ivy pointed out.

Hermione sighed. "What plan will that be? We've already done almost everything to beat her, to kill her but she keeps coming back and she hits harder. If I didn't I any better, I'd say she sacrificed herself for a few horcruxes and scattered them about the earth."

Ivy nodded. "I thought that too, but she didn't. Which is why I've brought us here…if we can work with the witches here, we can try and find a way to kill her and be able to live freely."

"Well, that sounds like a plan but how do you know that these witches will help us? I mean, we've only been in this town for like a day and a half and already I can sense bad magic. These witches are not our kind Ivy. They channel their power from their ancestral line, which is not that bad but can have consequences. While our magic is pure, their magic is all about restoring the balance and so on. I mean I don't think they've even met a witch of our kind. So how do you know that these witches here will help us?" Hermione inquired.

Ivy shrugged. "Well, it's a plan…I don't know, but I can't give up. And besides, how do you know about the whole ancestral line witch thingy?"

Hermione stared at her. "Hello, I'm a bookworm remember? I've read the book on the history of witches and the species of witches."

Ivy smirked. "Of course you've read books about it…"

"What? Is it a crime that I love books? Never mind that…Now, you something about changing looks?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes…a glamour spell can work for so long and so far, the only thing I'm glamouring is my scar, and you are doing the same with your scar, but we have to change everything else, which is why when I went food shopping last night, I got this." Ivy spoke, walking over to her wardrobe and taking out the plastic bag. She pulled out two boxes of hair dye and placed them on Hermione's bed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, picking up the boxes. "Hair dye? Beach Bimbo blonde and siren red?"

Ivy snatched the red hair dye box and smiled. "It's titanium blonde and ruby red, and guess who gets to be the blonde?"

"Oh hell no…" Hermione gasped.

"Oh Yes…"

0*0*0*0*0

"I cannot believe you talked me into this…my hair is blonde…BLONDE!" Hermione scowled, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now blonde in colour, but with her roots being brown, her hair had turned into a blondish-brunette type colour. But if anything, the colour in her hair made Hermione look even more grown up, more gentle and more beautiful. Along with her chocolate brown eyes, soft cheeks and smooth round face with a curvy body, she looked like an angel, if there was any word to describe her. But while Ivy adored the look, Hermione didn't look so pleased. The now blonde haired beauty sighed and simply pouted at her reflection.

Ivy stood next to her, her own hair wrapped in a towel. "It's not that bad…In fact you look bloody gorgeous!"

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right…Alright then, let's take a look at yours…"

Ivy sighed, shaking her head and releasing the towel from her head and gasped. Ivy was dying her hair a ruby red, to match the already black and red colours in her hair. Although she was born pure raven coloured locks, over the years she had added red and a bit of gold for her Gryffindor house and wanted to dye her hair completely red, but her hair had other ideas. Combined with the raven colour and the red, it had mashed into a light but dark purplish/black/red hair colour, like the colour of a dark sunset starry sky and mixed with her piercing green eyes, she was quite striking. Not that Ivy wasn't beautiful, she was and now, along with her new hairdo, her soft curvy body, her eyes and her bird tattoo on her left shoulder, she looked even more stunning.

"Woah…bow chica bow wow…" Hermione sang.

"Seriously? I wanted to stand out less, not become some mysterious whatever-bloody-coloured bitch…and to top it off, my tattoo actually works with the hair…bugger…" Ivy muttered. Ivy's tattoo was a flock of swallows flying upwards that represented her fallen family. Although the tattoo was coloured black, she knew that it was a symbol of hope and that one day she will see them again.

"And you thought dying your hair red would make you stand out less? Okay then…Well, you were the one that had to get the hair dye…I mean we could have kept our original looks but no, we had to change colour…to blonde…" Hermione snapped, her accent making her sound posh.

"We had too…we go out looking like ourselves, we might be spotted. At least now, the Deatheaters would have to get a closer look at you and as for me, I'll just wear a beanie and no glasses…oh and make-up to cover the scar… I think we should hold off on the magic, at least until we get in touch with the witches here. I wonder…" Ivy murmured.

"What? We're witches, we need to use magic and what are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I know we need magic, but..well, if we can sense their power, what if they can sense ours?" Ivy wondered aloud.

"I think I might have a solution for that." Hermione said, walking out the bathroom and to her dresser. She pulled out two small vails of a greenish liquid and handed one of the vails to Ivy.

"Masking potion…to mask our powers from the outside world…" Hermione told her.

Ivy smiled. "So, we will be able to use our magic and no-one will be able to suspect or sense it, not even Bellatrix or the witches here? That's brilliant Hermione!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…It's just a little something I cooked up…"

Both Ivy and Hermione unscrewed the lids of the vials and after taking a deep breath, they both downed the contents of the vials, the liquid burning their throat as it went down. But as it did, they could feel the pull of magic in the bodies , which came quickly and then left.

"Wonder if that worked?" Hermione asked.

"Well then, let's get dressed and go find out…it's daylight, and we've been here two days and so far all we've done is shop for food and unpacked…in fact, we haven't even put up protection spells around the place because we're busy trying to settle in." Ivy pointed out.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin…bugger! The protection spells!"

"You do them…you are better at casting them…" Ivy sighed, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, a blouse and matching red lace underwear. She took off her silk slip that she had on and began to dress. Ivy then finished dressing by putting on her black leather jacket and her black boots. She grabbed her wand, placing down the inside of her boots and grabbed her backpack, which contained her wallet, her identity papers (which were under her fake name) and a notebook.

Hermione nodded, walking back to her drawers and pulling out her wand, then with a sigh proceeded to place protection charms around the place. Ivy looked at her as Hermione began to speak the charms, causing a light blue glow around the place.

"_Cave Inimicum…Protego Totalum…Protego Horribilis…Salvio Hexia…Muffliato…_" she cited and then pointing to the door, she whispered, "_Colloportus…"_

Ivy smirked. "I think you missed a couple…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then you cast them while I get dressed."

Ivy smiled. "I'm kidding, but I think we're okay for now…you placed enough charms around the apartment…"

Hermione nodded and proceed to get dressed. She pulled a long cotton black printed skirt, a beige singlet and pulled out her red cardigan and slipped it on, then put her feet into beige coloured sandals and grabbed her small beaded bag, wincing as she heard the many objects inside the bag moved around

"You need to unpack that bag…" Ivy said to her.

"I have it like this just in case we have to make a run for it again. We were lucky last time, because we were going on a holiday so we already had most of our stuff, but this bag contains everything we need in case we have to flee this place." Hermione told her.

Ivy shrugged and opened the door, walking out and Hermione followed her. The pair continued to walk until they had left the building and onto the busy street. However, fate had a surprise for them, for they had no idea just what they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellow readers!**

**Thanks so much for the feedback, the follows and the favourites! We didn't anticipate that! now someone asked why this story was on the Originals category…it is, bNd is posting this story under the Harry PotterxVampire Diaries and rw007 is posting it under harry potterxthe originals…so this way, it gets out more and people read it! And so, to thank you for the feedback, another chapter! And please keep reviewing, criticizing the story etc...we still want to know pairings but at this stage, its looking like an ElijahxfemHarry and KlausxHermione, with Elijah forming a brotherly bond with Hayley...but more of that in later chapters...**

**Now, this chapter will take place in the pilot episode and the 4x20 episode where the original vamps, except Bek, comes to town, so we will be meeting Elijah in this chapter! But will we be seeing a certain blonde haired, totally gorgeous hybrid? Keep reading and we will see *wink wink***

**Enjoy!**

**We own nothing, just the story...both JK Rowling and CW channel do...lucky bitches...**

**love bNd and rw007...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Both Ivy and Hermione were in awe of the busy French Quarter in New Orleans. Bands played on the sidewalk, magicians showed their tricks to the tourists, artists were painting near the fountain…it was basically another world to them and with both having grown up in England and experienced Australia, they were excited by the city of New Orleans. They had joined a tourist group that were following a man with long brown hair, who was showing the place. He had showed them the many entertainment areas, the witches' stores, plus many more.

Hermione looked around in awe of the place and smiled, before suddenly, she felt eyes on her. She looked around and her eyes fell upon a blonde-haired man, who was looking at her intensely. She could sense that there was something different about him, but she continued to stare at him. He was standing near the traffic lights and was staring at her, smiling as he did. He nodded his head, giving her a little bow. She blushed, smiling at him, wondering who he was. Then she frowned, wondering what she was doing. Yes, it had been years since Ron died, but the pain was still there. She looked at the man again and smiled sadly, noticing that he too frowned at her sudden change of mind. She stared at him for a moment longer, before she heard her name being called and looked in the direction of Ivy, who was waving to her. She nodded to Ivy before turning back to the man, only to see that he was gone. She sighed and caught up with her best friend, who apparently found a bar that was also a restaurant and Ivy gestured that they go in.

The bar was like any other bar, filled with tables and chairs and a pool table. There only a few customers, and so Ivy and Hermione grabbed one of the tables. While Ivy grabbed the menu, Hermione looked around the bar and took in the sight. It was dark, but not broody as it had a family manner about it. There was a kitchen near the bar area and Hermione could make out a young woman wearing an apron, chopping up vegetables. Hermione looked around and her eyes fell upon a job seeking post on the board. Apparently the bar was in need of waitress and barmaids.

"Ivy, look, this place is looking for people. Perhaps we can get a job here." Hermione suggested.

"Do you really want to work here? And now? I mean we just got here…let's get to know the place first…" Ivy said, still reading the menu.

Hermione scoffed. "Well you were the one who suggested we get new lives and stuff…why not apply for jobs?"

Ivy looked at her. "Good point…but I was thinking more along the lines of university or school, not a job. I mean we have enough money to last us so many lifetimes… and yes, I know that we've already studied at uni, but I wouldn't mind studying a degree in medicine since I already have a degree in nursing…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Seriously Ivy, more studying? You hated uni…if I recall, it was me who love the studying, the books, the many classes…Psychology was fun to learn…"

"Besides the point…well I guess we can get a job here…it's close to the apartment…I'll go and ask shall I?" Ivy stated, standing up from her seat and walking over to the bar. A woman, who looked to be in her late thirties was talking to a young woman, who looked a little young to be in the bar, but she just shook her head and sat on the stool, on the left side of the young girl. As Ivy sat, she caught the end of their conversation.

"Be careful, the bayou is the last place you wanna go." The older woman spoke. The younger woman just nodded her head and grabbed her shawl, and blinked when she saw Ivy sitting there. She then smiled at Ivy, and left the bar. Ivy shrugged and turned to the older woman, who was walking to behind the bar.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation. I didn't to pry or anything…"Ivy spoke softly.

The older woman smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all…new to town?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes…it's the accent isn't it?"

The woman laughed. "Something like that. You don't get many Brits around here. So what brings you here?"

Ivy sighed. "New start, new life…England wasn't quite working out for us, so we left."

"Us?" the woman asked.

Ivy turned around and pointed to Hermione, who waved at them. "My sister and I…We're from Surrey and we were going to do a gap year, and travel the world, but there's just something about America that made is want to stay."

The woman smiled. "Well, welcome. I'm Jane-Anne Deveraux. That woman chopping up the veggies in the kitchen over there is my sister, Sophie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jane extended her hand out to Ivy, who smiled and grabbed it. Then suddenly, Jane gasped as a spark went between the two and Ivy quickly dropped the connection and pulled her hand back. Hermione noticed the exchange and rushed beside Ivy, who was slowly reaching for her wand.

"What are you?" Jane asked, her voice low. Sophie noticed the shift in tension and walked out of the kitchen with a knife in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Ivy whispered, her hand grasping her wand. Her heart was beating and she silently cursed herself, wondering why the potion wasn't working.

"I asked you what you are…you're obviously not a vampire, nor a werewolf. You have magic in you, but not our kind of magic. So what are you?" Jane asked again, Sophie standing beside her.

Ivy stood up and pulled out her wand, at which Jane gasped and stared her with awe, as well as Sophie.

"I've heard rumours, read stories but I've never actually seen a wand-wielder before. This is wonderful…a wand-wielder, in my bar." Jane spoke. Sophie frowned, wondering what her sister was going on about.

"Good one Ivy, only been here two days and already we've managed to out ourselves as witches." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Ivy rolled her eyes and focused on Jane. "We are not here to hurt you. We just wanted to apply for a job here…Hermione said that you have a sign on the notice board saying that you were looking for barmaids and waitresses. We were wondering if we can apply."

Jane nodded. "Of course…I'm sure that we can work something out…"

Sophie looked at her sister. "Are you sure that's wise sister?"

Jane turned to her sister and grabbed her hand, taking the knife and placing it on the counter.

"Yes, I am sure. Sophie, these witches aren't just any witches. They are objects of pure magic, channelling that magic through themselves, not some ancestral line like we do. They use wands, but if they wanted to, they could learn not to use their wands…they can help us sister…Heck I didn't sense that they were witches until Ivy here shook my hand." Jane spoke, her voice soft.

"Well, at least we know the potion works…" Hermione began. "Just not in the way we hoped it would."

Sophie frowned. "What potion?"

"A masking potion, to mask our magic. But like Jane said, you found out we were witches through touch, which brings me to believe that only unless someone physically touches us, they won't know we're magic." Hermione told her.

Sophie nodded. "That's handy…"

Ivy smiled, hugging her sister. "She's a thoughtful witch…kept me alive these last 11 or so years…"

"You two are family, not related by blood, but family nonetheless. I admire that…" Sophie observed.

Jane sighed. "Yes, which is why we will need them...You are asking for jobs here, yes? Well, you're hired. I trust that you both have some experience in working in a bar?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, we do…wait; you're just going to hire us like that?"

Jane shrugged. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is…we hardly know them sis…perhaps we should interview them before they start working, I mean because they are witches, after all." Sophie suggested.

Jane shook her head. "Soph, they are beings of pure magic. The sooner they are in the protection of the witches, the more likely that Marcel won't find out about them. We help them; they help us…if that is alright, ladies? You come under our protection, and in return you help us?"

Ivy looked at Hermione who nodded. "That sounds reasonable, asking for our help…but there are some things that you should know."

"You're on the run?" Jane pointed out.

Ivy tilted her head. "How did you know?"

Jane waved her hand. "Both of you are letting off that vibe…you're on the run from something, or should someone…"

Hermione nodded. "We are…but it's complicated and we would ask if that would be kept a secret."

"We will…might I ask what you did to warrant going on the run? You're witches, so I don't understand…" Jane stated.

Hermione sighed. "Let's just say that the people that are after us are witches and have their ways…I wish we could explain further but we don't you that well…perhaps we will tell you all, but we'd like to keep our past to ourselves for now…"

"I understand…well, enough of this morbid talk…How soon can you start?"

* * *

><p>After coming to an agreement with the sisters, both Ivy and Hermione had started working at the bar, and apart from the customers, it gave them a peace of mind knowing that they were doing something with their time. And they could tell that they had the trust of Jane, as she had left them alone in the bar when both she and her sister were needed.<p>

It was their second shift working at the bar, and Hermione was working behind the bar, when Ivy cleaned and took drink orders. As the sisters were mysteriously out again, the kitchen was closed and so only drink orders were being made. It was nearly night-time and Hermione was watching her best friend, who was cleaning up the tables around the restaurant and scowling at customers who were getting flirty with her when she took their order. Hermione giggled to herself as yet again another customer attempted to flirt with the dark haired beauty.

"Hello gorgeous…" Spoke a man with brown hair.

"Oh Merlin help me…Nope, sorry mate, not interested, can I take your drink order?" Ivy grunted, forcing a smile on her face.

The man gave his order and Ivy walked away, and without meaning to, she gave the man a full view of her arse. Hermione chuckled as Ivy came around the bar. She grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured it into a glass of ice.

"This was a bad idea…perhaps if we run now, we won't get hit on by complete arseholes." Ivy muttered under her breath.

"Well, Ivy, we've only started working here like yesterday, and this is our second shift, and we are the only ones in the bar because the Deveraux sisters have mysteriously disappeared again and we're left to run it. And besides, he's cute." Hermione teased.

"Seriously?" Ivy scowled. She grabbed the glass and walked back to the customer who gave her a smile and then as she walked away, the man grabbed her arse and Ivy growled, taking in a deep breath before walking back to the bar. She straightened her black tank top with a vest over it and wiped her hands on the front of her dark blue jeans. She was wearing her favourite pair of black leather boots and her hair was down and true to her word, she had opted to wear her contacts, instead of her black framed glasses. She could always heal herself, but her glasses were a symbol, even though they had been updated and were a more suitable pair instead of the round lens frame. But her contacts were in and she magicked them to stay in place, so that they wouldn't irritate her. Hermione was wearing a knee length floral skirt, a stripped blouse and a green sweater.

"I'm surprised you didn't cast a bat-bogey hex on him…he deserves it." Hermione giggled under her breath.

"I was considering it, but as you said, it is our second shift here and we are responsible for it, so no hexes whatsoever here." Ivy snapped. Hermione just laughed and shook her head, picking up a tray of dirty glasses and taking them to the kitchen. She placed the tray on the counter next to a big industrial dishwasher and then gasped as she turned around to see Sophie there, who looked upset. She quickly called out for Ivy, who ran into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Sophie, who was dressed in grey and wearing a black coat.

"Sophie, what is it?" Ivy asked her.

"Do you mean what you said about helping us?" Sophie whispered.

Ivy nodded. "Of course, in exchange for your help…you help us, we help you."

Sophie sighed. "Thank you…we shouldn't have done it…we should have had someone else cast the spell, like you but Jane was persistent…she just had do it…and now they're after her. Please, you have to come with me. If they found out it was my sister who used magic, they will kill her. Please come with me…"

"What do you mean she used magic? I thought you could…"Hermione questioned.

"We can't practice magic…it's one of his rules and somehow he always finds out when someone has used magic." Sophie told them.

Ivy frowned. "But we used magic the first day we got here, and we hadn't masked ourselves then. We used the Imperious curse. Wouldn't they have sense that? And who is the 'they' and 'he' that you're going on about?"

"You'll see, and you're objects of pure magic, so maybe it works differently, I don't know. All I know is that I need help. Will you help me?" Sophie begged.

Ivy looked at Hermione who nodded and then turned back to Sophie. "I will go with you; Hermione will stay and look after your bar."

Sophie sighed in relief and walked out the back door, and Ivy grabbed her leather jacket from the coat-hanger and pulled out her wand from her boot, placing it inside the hand stitched made pocket inside her jacket. She was considering putting up her sleeve, so that she had easy access to it, but as she was new to this town, she needed to explore the situation first before pulling out her wand. She began to leave, but then turned around and stared at Hermione.

"Place a protection spell around the place, that way whoever 'he' is won't sense this place and you." Ivy insisted, and with that walked out of the bar. Hermione pulled out her wand from underneath her sleeve and started to chant.

"_Cave Inimicum…Protego Totalum…Protego Horribilis…Salvio Hexia…_That should do for now." Hermione whispered and then walked back out to the bar, and then stopped, because sitting at the bar, was a dark haired vampire in a suit.

"Oh bugger…"

She walked over to the bar and stood in front of the vampire, who gave a small smile and asked for a vodka martini. Hermione quietly snorted.

"Would you like that shaken, not stirred?" she asked, which in return, cause the vampire to raise an eyebrow at her. She shook her head as she muttered something about British humour, in which the vampire smirked as she began to make his drink. She finished making the martini and placed it in front of the vampire. She looked at the dark-haired vampire and while he was handsome, he wasn't as nearly handsome as the blonde-haired man she saw at the traffic lights.

"So, what brings you to here for a nightcap?" she asked, resting her hands on the bench.

"I used to live here." He told her, his deep voice filled with amusement.

She nodded. "Really? When?"

"Oh it feels like a hundred years ago…" he said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I just moved her myself, along with my sister. We're not from around here."

He smirked. "I can tell…"

"Let me guess, my accent? So, what brought you back?" she asked.

"Something like that and well, my brother is here somewhere. I'm afraid he's might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

Hermione frowned. "You say that like it's a common occurrence."

The vampire tilted his head. "Well, he's complicated…defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental…"

He paused to take a sip of his martini. "You see, we don't share the same father. Of course, that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply…never felt like he belonged. Also, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble."

Hermione nodded, understanding the vampire's troubles. She too had trouble with both Ivy and Ron, and so smiled at the memories. "And I guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it."

He nodded. "I'm guessing you have a familiar experience…"

Hermione sighed. "Yes…my sister, Ivianna, who is a little younger than me, she used to get up in sorts of trouble. We both went to the same boarding school and we had a best friend that was like a brother to us, well, more like brother to her, but we used to get into all sorts of trouble and it was usually me trying to save her, or defend her. So, what kind of bind is your brother in?"

"He believes that there are people in this town that are conspiring against him." He told her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, her heart flattering against her chest. It couldn't be a coincidence that Sophie was stressed and now a vampire was telling her about his brother. She shook head and spoke.

"Oh…wow…narcissistic and paranoid…"

The vampire stared at her amusingly as he clasped his hands together. Hermione tried to think of a reasonable excuse to explain herself.

"Sorry…Bartender with a grad degree in psychology…total cliché…though, working at bar means I'm not using it as much." Hermione apologised. It was partly true, as both she and Ivy went to university in Australia, with Hermione studying psychology and Ivy studying nursing.

"Listen…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." The vampire pointed out.

"Sorry, where are my manners…Hermione, Hermione James." She told him.

He nodded. "Lovely to meet you Hermione…I'm Elijah…Now, listen Hermione, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here…a Jane-Anne Deveraux? Any idea where I might find her?"

Hermione froze. "Uh, no…she was here earlier today, but she's caught up in something. I don't know…have you spoken to her sister?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "No, but never mind…any ideas on where she might be?"

"Have you checked the local witchcraft stores? Apparently she's a part owner of one? I mean, she's pretty popular around her, so someone's bound to know where she is." Hermione remarked.

"I see…well, I'm sure I'll find her. Thank you Hermione." He said, getting up from his seat and walking out of the bar. Hermione took a deep breath and let it all, thanking Merlin that he was gone. Hermione shook her head and proceeded to clean the bar. There were a few customers still left and most of them were just sitting around and talking. And so, since it was just her, she cleaned, trying to waste time and kill that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After about an hour, she began to worry as Ivy should have been back as well as Sophie. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, where a blue patronus in the form of a stag standing there. Hermione knew that something bad must have had happen in Ivy sent a patronus as a message.

"Oh merlin, what happened?" she asked the stag, waving her wand at it.

"It's Jane…she's dead…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All!**

**Thanks for the reviews, the likes, the favourites and the followers! We are sorry for not replying…but thank you all and keep on loving the story! As a thank you and to celebrate the first episode of season two coming out (we have yet to download it because we live in Australia), here's another chapter! And also, we are sorry for the long arse author's note…**

**Now, we have decided the pairings and after much arguing and furious texts, we have decided a Klaus & Hermione pairing and an Elijah & Ivy pairing…we played around with the idea of a Klaus & Ivy, but they are both tempremental people that both will just kill each other because of their tempers, whereas Hermione, though she can have a temper, is more mild-mannered and will balance him out…we hope and as for Elijah…well, he's Elijah…need we say more?**

**Now, we were going to do a slow burn for these characters but bNd went on a bit of a writing spree this weekend and basically the chapters are writing themselves…but there will be tension, there will be moments where you will go 'OMG JUST KISS ALREADY!' like what the show did with Elijah and Hayley…now on that front, we have decided that Elijah will bond with her, but in the way of a sister…and that those moments that happen on the show between those two, well, we have a plan and the same goes with the moments that happened between Klaus and Cami…And as for who Hayley ends up with…well, we have a plan, and we like it, but who knows…*cackles gleefully* Also, there is a phone conversation between Rebekah and Elijah that might be a little confusing, as in the show, Klaus staked Rebekah and stuck her in a coffin for 90 years, but here, well, it's a little different…but trust us, all will be explained in chapters to come…**

**Anyhow, we own nothing…JK Rowling and the creators of the Originals/Vampire diaries do…if we did own them…oh the possibilities…and we had to write some of the dialogue from the show, which will happen in future chapters as well, because there are parts of this show that we love and we want in the story…but will twist them so that the match with Ivy and Hermione and make them more enjoyable and more our story…So, enjoy!**

**Love bNd & rw007…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

"Sophie, slow down…I know you want to find your sister, but just try to be calm." Ivy panted as she raced after Sophie, who wasn't listening.

Ivy sighed and continued to race after the raven-haired woman who seemed to be on a mission. The pair kept walking, reaching an alleyway and continued to walk down the alleyway, where they came across a small crowd of people and Ivy recognised them as witches. She then gasped when she saw a body on the ground, her hands tied and the throat slashed. Sophie cried out when saw that it was Jane. She race to her sister's body and collapsed beside it, tears falling down her face.

Ivy looked around at the group, who were in tears and holding candles for their fallen sister. She stared at the body of Jane and could feel her own tears. She wasn't crying for Jane, though she was sad that the woman was dead, but she was crying because of her own predicament as she remembered when she lost the people close to her. Seeing Jane's body brought back memories and not happy ones either. She could feel eyes on her and she looked up, seeing that the other witches were staring at her, wondering what she was doing there.

"She's a friend…she knows about us…" Sophie whispered as she laid her hand on Jane's head. The other witches nodded and looked back at Jane and proceeded to place candles around her body.

She didn't know how long there were all standing there, crying of the fallen witch, but suddenly she heard a wolf whistle and look up. She paled at the sight of the group coming towards them.

_Vampires_…

The group of witches clustered together, forming a tight circle around Jane's body. Sophie stood up and walked to the front, with Ivy coming to stand behind her. She was standing next to a black woman who was wearing some sort of strange turban on her head, but she shook her head and then decided to pull out her wand from the pocket of her jacket. The black woman stared in shock at the dark-haired beauty, and then placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder, indicating for Ivy not to pull out her wand. Ivy nodded and placed her arms by her side. The vampires came closer and the group of witches broke apart as a dark-skinned man made his way towards the crowd.

"Well, well, well…what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving to be the luckiest spot for your family tonight." Spoke the dark skinned man. The vampires growled at the group, causing the witches to gasp. Ivy tugged her jacket tighter, resisting the urge to pull out her wand. The black-skinned woman placed her hand back on Ivy's shoulder, leaning her head closer to Ivy's ear.

"Not yet…if Marcel finds out about you, who knows what he could do. Just keep your wand hidden, dear wand-wielder…for now." The woman whispered to her.

Ivy nodded and turned back to the scene. Meanwhile, from a balcony above the corner, the dark-haired vampire called Elijah, and who was watching the scene, had stiffened when he heard the word 'wand-wielder' and scanned the crowd, searching for her. He wondered if any of the other vampires heard the word, but relaxed as it was only him that heard it. He had come across the wand-wielding witches a few times in his life and knew how special they were. He know some of their history and how they were hunted because of their connection to magic, and that they were the most powerful kind of witches, even more powerful than his own mother, and she was an Original Witch. He had yet to lay eyes on the wand-wielder before him, and he knew that that needed she would need to be protected, for she was a being of pure magic. He shook his head and proceeded to watch the scene before him.

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel…Leave us alone." Sophie growled at Marcel. Ivy sighed, becoming worried when Marcel started to smile.

"I never said that you could move the body…As a matter of fact, I left her here for a reason." He spoke, walking around the group. "To send a message…If anybody here is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the quarter, and yet a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious."

He smirked as he looked around. "Oh, yeah, while I have you, quick Q and A. My uh, old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happened to show up out of the blue. Asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne…Any idea why?"

Sophie shook her head. "I don't know, witches don't get involved in vampire business."

Marcel nodded. "Hm…that would be pretty stupid, that's for sure."

He walked over Sophie and stood behind her. "Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo…keep those tourists happy…take the body."

Everyone gasped, Sophie turned around to face him. "What?! No, stop! Stop! Marcel!"

A vampire grabbed Sophie as she attempted to fight Marcel for her sister. The black woman held Ivy back as Ivy wanted to pull her wand out and blast the lot of them, but held back as the black woman shook her head. She continued to watch Sophie fight her sister's body, saying that they needed to bury the body so that Jane could be at peace, but Marcel had walked off, replying that he was going to hold on to the body if Sophie remembered why Klaus was here. The vampires followed suit, walking away with Jane's body in tow. The vampire holding Sophie let go of her and blurred off, leaving just the witches and Ivy behind. Sophie collapsed to the ground in despair, and Ivy wanted to comfort her but she stood back, just watching. She looked around the group and saw that some were old witches, some where young. Among the group was the black woman who held her back, along with another, a younger black-skinned woman wearing a yellow blouse and she was looking up and around, as if she was searching for something.

"We will get her body back, my dear, it is not the end." The elder black woman spoke to Sophie, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sophie nodded and stood up.

"Meanwhile, care to tell me what a wand-wielder is doing here?" the elder woman asked.

Sophie froze, looking at Ivy, who grimaced. "She is here to help us Agnes…she means no harm."

Agnes nodded. "Oh I know that…in fact, she wanted to help, but I stopped her. Come dear, don't be shy, and introduce yourself."

Ivy sighed and waved at the group, who were looking at her in awe. "Hullo…I'm Ivy James…witch…well, wand-wielder…pleasure to meet you all."

The group continued to stare at her and she shifted, feeling uncomfortable at the attention. She then remembered Hermione and how she needed to tell her about tonight's events. She knew that she shouldn't use her magic in front the other witches, for she didn't know how they would react, or if the vampires were gone, but she had to warn Hermione. She sighed and making a quick decision, she pulled out her wand, at which everyone stood back, staring at her in fear.

"Oh no no…I'm not here to hurt you!" She quickly said which made the witches relax. "I need to send a message to my friend."

"But you can't…magic is banned in the Quarter." The younger black woman spoke.

"It's okay Sabine; she's masked herself so that no-one can detect her using magic. So she's free to practice." Sophie explained. Ivy nodded and smiled at her, then closed her eyes, trying to think of a happy memory. She smiled when she remembered the time at Christmas many years ago; surrounded by the Weasley family and Fred had just blown up the lemon meringue pie that Mrs Weasley made that morning.

She opened her eyes and chanted. "_Expecto Patronum…"_

Everyone around her gasped as her stag emerged itself from her wand and ran around the group, causing some of the witches to shriek, whereas Agnes, Sabine and Sophie stared at her and the patronus in awe and the stag stopped in front of Ivy, who placed a hand on the patronus.

"I need you to relay a message to Hermione. Tell her that Jane is dead, and that I will be home soon, to explain everything to her. Also tell her to be cautious when walking home. That is all for now, and take this message to Hermione." She told the stag and it nodded its head, leaping away from the group and disappearing behind a wall.

The witches gasped at the sight and turned back to Ivy, still staring at her in wonder. Agnes smiled at the girl and turned to Sabine, who had a similar look on her face.

"Well, I think we've a way to use magic without letting Marcel know." Sabine said, sending shivers down Ivy's spine.

Ivy felt confident in her decision to trust Sophie and to help and the other witches, but there was something about Sabine that wasn't quite right, and she didn't like it, nor did she like the way Sabine was looking at her. She was beginning to regret her decision coming to New Orleans. But as she felt the eyes of the witches on her, she could also feel that something else was watching her. She turned her head to look around, but didn't see anything.

"Come on Ivy, let's head back to the restaurant…" Sophie told her as she grabbed Ivy's arm softly and started to walk back to the restaurant. She could still feel those eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, high above on the same balcony, the vampire Elijah was in awe of the wand-wielder and how she managed to do magic with a wand. It was truly a sight to see an object of pure magic wield her wand was now even more determined to protect her. Although it could only the back of her, he could a certain connection to her and wanted to protect her. He had the young woman introduce herself as Ivy James and also heard the name Hermione mentioned and wondered if it was the same Hermione working in the bar and if it was, he needed to get to both of them. He too, didn't like the way the both Agnes and Sabine was looking at the wand-wielder.<p>

His lip curled as he saw Sophie leading the woman back down the alleyway, with the other witches following them and he blurred of the balcony, pulling out his phone to call his sister. He walked the streets of New Orleans, seeing the sights and checking out the people. He smiled when he heard the posh tone of his sister's voice and told her about his coming to New Orleans and Klaus's dilemma, deciding to save the best for. After chatting about their brother and Elijah's attempts at trying to coax his sister into coming to New Orleans, he knew that she would come after he told her about the wand-wielder. He knew about her past with them, for she had friends who wand-wielders, but were long gone.

"Sister, please, it would be essential…I haven't told you the best part yet." Elijah told her.

_"What, you've finally found a witch to kill Klaus, because that would make my day…"_

Elijah rolled his eyes at his sister's honest remark. "No, but I have found a witch…not just any witch, a wand-wielder."

_"Say that again…you've found a wand-wielder? Where?"_

"Here, in New Orleans…and I think we need to protect them both, as I don't like the way some of the witches were staring at the young girl…Ivy I think her name is. We need to protect both her and Hermione, the girl's sister. I believe she may be a wand-wielder too." Elijah said.

_"Why so interested in them? I mean, they are more than capable of protecting themselves against any threat…you remember my friend and her husband, do you not? Why do we need to protect them?"_

Elijah sighed. His sister can really be a dumb blonde sometimes. "Yes I remember, but if Marcel were to find out about the wand-wielders, who knows what he will do, Rebekah…And the witches, will since they can't use magic and are forbidden to, their only choice is through the wand-wielders, which makes them targets."

_"I see…"_

"As you very well know sister, they were hunted for their magic, which is even more powerful than the likes of the witches we know. While Quarter witches here practice ancestral magic, the wand-wielders are pure magic themselves, which makes them more vulnerable…It is no wonder why they went in hiding. I, like you, knew a few of them in my time…Do you remember, sister, a certain Nicklaus Flamal? He was a close friend of the family before he passed… and I remember what happened to your friends, and how they died by the hand of that maniac, Lord Voldemort…"

_"Yes, I remember…obsessed with us and finding immortality without the vampire qualities and as for…my friends, well I couldn't do much because by then, Klaus had tracked me down and stuck me in a box…again….Ugh, fine, but don't expect me to be happy about coming to New Orleans…If I see Klaus, I will snap his pretty Hybrid neck…"_

Elijah smiled. He knew exactly how to rile up his sister.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at their apartment, both Ivy and Hermione were in bed. Ivy told Hermione about the events that happened earlier in the night and Hermione felt sad for Sophie, knowing what it was like to lose someone you love. Ivy also told Hermione about the witches Agnes and Sabine and told her to keep a close eye out for the two, knowing that they were bad business. Hermione told Ivy about her experience with the vampire Elijah and how he was charming.<p>

"So charming in fact, I wanted to hex the pants of him." Hermione was saying to Ivy, who was giggling.

"So did you?" Ivy teased her friend.

Hermione gasped dramatically. "I did nothing of the sort…and besides not my type…"

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap and started thinking about the blonde-haired man.

"Oh I know that look…you've taken a fancy to someone. So what is he? A wizard? A muggle? Or maybe, it's a vampire!" Ivy teased.

"Ivianna, shut up! I have not!" Hermione quickly said, her cheeks blushing.

"Oh you have! Really? Already? That was quick, we've only been here a few days…so tell me who is he?" Ivy demanded, sitting up and staring at the blonde.

"It's no-one and I will probably never see him again…anyway, go to sleep, we have work tomorrow."

"Sure…sure…" Ivy mumbled.

"Ivy, what did the witches say to you? When they found out what we are?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just stared at me…maybe it was a bad idea telling them about our magic…they don't know about you just yet but knowing Sophie she might tell them…" Ivy whispered.

"Well, that plan to keep our magic a secret went out the window the moment Jane touched your hand…and besides, they would have found out about us eventually…and what's with this business with Jane and the hybrid Klaus? What's up with that? I mean, what exactly did she do that warranted her death?" Hermione asked.

Ivy sighed. "I don't know…Perhaps Sophie will tell us eventually…Anyway, all we have to do now, is protect ourselves from that Marcel, because if he finds out about us, who knows what he will do…"

* * *

><p>Later the next day, in the late afternoon, both Ivy and Hermione showed up to the bar to start their shift for the night. Ivy, dressed in pair of dark muggle light blue jeans, a long sleeved blouse, a pair of dark-brown boots with ruffles on the side and a brown cotton jacket, looked around the bar to see if Sophie was there. Hermione, who was wearing a short white muggle cotton dress that ruffles on the bottom plus a thin brown belt around the waist, a dark green cotton no-sleeved sweater with the buttons undone and a pair of brown boats, had also scanned the bar for Sophie. They didn't know just what to expect as they hadn't had the chance to speak to Sophie, but the two women were surprised to Sophie in the kitchen, getting ready to make her famous gumbo for the nights' dinner. Hermione looked to Ivy and walked behind the bar, leaving Ivy to confront Sophie. Ivy walked to the kitchen to see that Sophie was collecting the ingredients to make the gumbo.<p>

"Sophie, you shouldn't be here. You should be grieving, or resting…one of the two." Ivy murmured.

Sophie shook her head. "I can't bury my sister or get her body back, so I'm doing the next best thing, which is to lose myself in work and grieve in the best way I know how…cook…"

"Sophie…" Ivy began.

"No, Ivy, I know that you are worried, but I hardly know you and right now, this is the best way for me. I know that both you and Hermione are there, but please, let me do what I know best?" Sophie pleaded, looking at Ivy with sad eyes.

Ivy nodded. "Sure…but know this, if it's anything, both Hermione and myself know what it's like to lose your love ones…more so than most…I mean, when you're in the middle of a Wizarding war you lose a lot people…"

Sophie frowned. "Wizarding war?"

Ivy shook her head. "Another story for another day…anyway, just know, we are here for you. It's not easy…it's painful, bloody heart wrenching, but I've learnt that with time, that wound will start to heal, but when you least expect it. Both Hermione and myself, we are still grieving, but we hope that one day we will be able to face our memories, and say goodbye, but it's hard…that journey of healing…I'm not quite there myself, but I look forward to the day when I do, because only then I will know peace."

Sophie nodded. "Such wise words for someone so young…"

Ivy smiled. "Let's just say I had a rather interesting upbringing…"

"I see…well, I better get to making gumbo…if we are to have dinner customers." Sophie said, and Ivy nodded and began to leave the kitchen before Sophie spoke her name. She turned around to face Sophie.

"Thank you, Ivy…for that…thank you."

Ivy nodded and then frowned when Sophie gasped. She turned around and came face to face with a blonde-haired vampire.

"Hello love…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello…**

**So…the premiere of the first episode of 2nd season…can we just say this: ELIJAH IS SO BAD-ARSE! Anyhow, that was an epic first episode and we are not ashamed to say that that episode was way better than the vampire diaries premiere…that episode just made us want to shoot Elena but we loved the little scene with Damon and Bonnie… the Originals? OMG…like as if we didn't enough to fantasise about…and we kinda like Elijah's scruff…**

**We are also trying to find a good day to post because we wanna try and post weekly…maybe two times a week, depending on how fast bNd can type and the time…we know that we can get busy and sometimes not post (we are both at fault for that)…so please let us know what day is a good day…also, miss blackNdeadly has a pinterest link on her profile that has pins of our characters and what they wearing etc…so if you have a pinterest account, please go to bNd's account and the link to her account is there…and follow her! she also has a tumblr account too…**

**Anyhow, we own nothing…JK Rowling and the creators of the Originals/Vampire diaries do…if we did own them…oh the possibilities…and we had to write some of the dialogue from the show, which will happen in future chapters as well, because there are parts of this show that we love and we want in the story…but will twist them so that the match with Ivy and Hermione and make them more enjoyable and more our story…So, enjoy!**

**Love bNd & rw007**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Ivy nodded and then frowned when Sophie gasped. She turned around and came face to face with a blonde-haired vampire._

_"Hello love…"_

Ivy squeaked and then scolded herself. _Stop being such a chicken Ivy Potter…you're a bloody witch with a wand…Gather that Gryffindor courage and don't be a coward!_

She shook before turning to the vampire. "Sorry, you gave me a fright…welcome…to the Rousseaus…Gumbo?"

The blonde-haired vampire smirked. "No, but I wonder if you can point me to a Sophie Deveraux. I take it she works here?"

Ivy was shocked at the vampire's accent, which sounded similar to hers, but shook her head and turned to Sophie who looked at her with fear and then turned back to the vampire. "She does…in fact, she's right behind me."

The vampire nodded and proceeded to walk past Ivy before he could she walked in front of him, her arms crossed. He was scary looking yes, but Ivy wasn't backing down. She stared into his blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not so fast…I know what you are, vampire, and so far, my experiences with your kind hasn't exactly been the best, considering your lot killed Sophie's sister right before my eyes…so, I ask, what do you want with Sophie?" Ivy asked.

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the witch and he saw her piercing green eyes, and he could see that it was filled with sadness, but a need to protect people. If she wasn't threatening him at the moment, he would consider her a beauty, in which he did, but he didn't like her attitude.

"You do well to keep that attitude in check. I just simply want to talk…in private…"

Ivy scoffed. "Yeah right, like I'm going anywhere…I'll just be over here, and if you try to hurt her, vampire, it will be the last thing you'll do."

The vampire scowled. "Are you sure it's wise to threaten me? I could have you killed for saying that to me."

Ivy was annoyed by him. She wanted to blast him and be done with him, but then that would mean she would break the 'Statue of Secrecy' but then she thought to herself that she was in the presence of another witch who knew that Ivy was a witch and also a vampire and she was also on the run from another witch. Well, 'Statue of Secrecy' be damned and so, she pulled her wand out from her black leather boots and twirled it in her hands, causing the vampire to raise his eyebrows, looking a bit stumped at the witch.

"A wand-wielder…interesting…" the vampire muttered.

Ivy smiled. "Not interesting, just handy…now, say what you came here to stay…"

Sophie shook her head the exchange between the vampire and Ivy. "Ivy, stop….he's Klaus…"

Ivy frowned as she turned to her friend and walked away from the vampire. "So, what's that got to do with the price of eggs?"

Both Sophie and Klaus frowned at her metaphor and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Ivy, he's a Hybrid…the original hybrid actually…he's one of the Originals, the first of the supernatural kind." Sophie told her. Ivy nodded, and turned to Klaus. She backed off a bit, knowing what he was. Sure, she confident that she could take him on but she wasn't taking any chances.

The vampire smirked. "That is quite correct love…and you're upset…I assume that's because of what I witnessed about your sister...her death on the corner of Royal and Saint Ann."

Ivy scowled. "Enjoy the show, hybrid?"

Klaus cocked his head the witch, his eyes narrowing before turning back to Sophie. "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie shifted in her spot and was about to speak when something caught her eye. Ivy turned her head in the direction Sophie was looking and saw that two vampires, a brunette-haired man and a dark-skinned man, had made their way to the bar and was chatting with Hermione. Ivy could see that Hermione was tense as she chatted to the vampires.

"I see you brought friends…" Sophie told Klaus, who frowned and turned around, looking at the other vampires before turning back to Sophie with a scowl on his face.

"They're not with me."

"They're with Marcel…That's all that matters…I know you built this town, but this is his town now…He killed my sister because she broke the rules…So, if I talk to you in front of them, I'm next and they found out about Ivy…" Sophie remarked as she walked away, grabbing her jacket and heading outside.

"Perhaps you and your friends should leave, before they take a bite out of my sister Hermione…after all, haven't you lot done enough? It's bad enough that Marcel killed Sophie's sister but, now, Sophie can't bury her body. You vampires really are the worse…" Ivy muttered as she followed Sophie outside.

Klaus clenched his jaw and turned around, heading towards the bar where he stopped. Hermione, as he could see, was the beautiful blonde that he saw at the traffic lights and she worked here. He growled at the sight of the two vampires talking to her and walked up to them, grabbing their shoulders and pulling them back. Hermione gasped at the sight…she wasn't sure what she was more shocked at. The fact that he was manhandling the other two vampires or that it was the handsome man she had smiled at that traffic lights and the one that was on her mind.

"Are you two gentlemen following me?" he asked.

The brunette vampire spoke first. "Marcel said we're your guides…"

Klaus scoffed. "Oh he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something. If either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine."

Hermione sighed. "Gentlemen, grow up…Now, we have two options…either order a drink or leave…No violence will be tolerated in this bar."

Klaus smiled at her, taking in her spunk and beauty. Of course, she was nothing like Caroline, a certain blonde beauty back in Mystic Falls, but he could tell that she was better, and he wanted to know her more. After all, the wand-wielder Ivy told him that Hermione was her sister, and so he could feel a sense of protection, like he wanted to protect them both. He also wondered if Hermione was a wand-wielder as well. He pulled out his wallet and place a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"No need to worry love…just your oldest scotch for my two friends here." He said.

Hermione looked at the vampire, staring into his blue eyes. There was a moment that passed between the two and Hermione wasn't quite sure what it was, but then shook her head and grabbed the money, nodding as she did. She stayed closed to the trio of vampires, listening in on their conversation.

"If Marcel wants to know what I am up to, he can ask me himself." Hermione heard the vampire saying to the others. Hermione stiffened at the remark, thinking that there must be bad blood between the vampire and this Marcel.

She turned her head around and saw that the blonde was leaving, but as he did, he stared at her and smiled, mimicking the gesture he made when they first saw each other at the traffic lights. She smiled back and then looked away before turning back only to him and the other vampires gone. She shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Ivy followed Sophie down the staircase to the back alleyway and watched as Sophie stopped in front of a table that was filled with burning candles. She stopped and stood beside Sophie, who began to tear up as she picked up a candle and lit it with another. Ivy scarcely touched Sophie's shoulder, who stiffened at the touch but then relaxed as they watched the burning candles. Ivy could see that night-time had fallen and she sighed, breathing in the spicy air.<p>

"Thank you by the way, for sticking up to me…"Sophie whispered.

Ivy shrugged. "It's okay…besides, it's in my nature…I mean, I've come across vampires before but these ones are just…annoying…and they don't deserve to treat you that way. And besides, you made up for it by protecting me back there…so it's fine."

Sophie nodded and then sighed. "She got me into this…Jane…I only ask that she gives me the strength to finish it…"

Ivy frowned and was about to ask when suddenly the door slammed behind them and they turned around, looking at the door. Ivy looked around the alley as she could feel that somebody was watching them and then she could hear them. _Vampires…_

Ivy pulled out her wand and pushed Sophie behind her, when suddenly, the brunette vampire that was at the bar was in front of her and looking at her curiously. _Oh shit…_Ivy thought to herself as she realised that she had her wand out. But she shook her head, knowing that she could always use the memory charm on them if need be. She felt Sophie come out behind her and stood in front of her.

"The doors work, you know…" Sophie told him.

"You're doing magic?" a voice behind them spoke and they turned, seeing that it was the dark-skinned vampire.

Sophie scoffed. "We're praying to my dead sister…Go ahead! Pay your respects…"

They turned back to the brunette vampire and jumped when they realised he was closer than before.

"And this one? What is she? Why is she carrying around a stick? Come, Sophie, don't make this a thing…" he told her.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "It's a stick…you're vampires, a girl needs to be able to defend herself…"

The brunette smirked. "Now why don't I believe that? I can tell that you're not just any human…and that stick is not a stick and that the hybrid was looking for Jane-Ann and Marcel wants to know why. Marcel will also be very interested to find out why your friend here is carrying a stick and isn't like she seems…So tell us, what did Jane-Ann want?"

Sophie scoffed. "I'd say ask her yourself, but wait, you can't, because Marcel killed her…Come Ivy, let's go…"

Ivy nodded and they two turned away from the brunette only to be stopped by the dark-skinned vampire. Ivy held Sophie close to her, her wand by her side, when all of the sudden the brunette blurred towards Sophie and grabbed her, causing Ivy to fall to the ground. Ivy quickly got up and held up her wand, pointing it at the vampire who had Sophie.

"_Stupefy!_" she chanted, causing a red light to blast from her wand and although it didn't hit the vampire and Sophie, it blew up the candles beside them causing the vampire to scream as the flames hit him and Sophie to hit the ground. The vampire staggered, shocked at the spell, and began to put the flames out.

"Well, well…that's interesting! Another witch! Wait till Marcel finds out about this!" the brunette growled at them but then suddenly, he was gone, vanished into thin air.

The women gasped at the sudden disappearance and turned to the dark-skinned vampire, who was scanning the area, looking for the vampire. The girls stood up and Ivy stood in front of Sophie, her wand raised at the vampire, who edged closer towards them. They then heard a thump behind him, and the vampire went to see what it was. He picked up a bloody object and Ivy gasped as she realised that it was a heart. Then, all of the sudden, a dark-haired man in a suit stood in front of them and as the black-skinned vampire turned around, the dark-haired man suddenly grabbed him with vamp speed and threw the other vampire into the air, in which he landed on some sort of pole and was killed instantly. Ivy grabbed Sophie and kept her wand raised at the dark haired man, who turned out to be another vampire.

"There is no need to raise your wand at me…I'm Elijah…" he spoke and Sophie stiffened. Ivy felt the tension and held her closer.

"Have you heard of me?" Elijah asked, turning towards them. Ivy blinked, shocked at the vampire's features. He truly was handsome, and looked refined with his chiselled jaw and chocolate brown eyes and it didn't help that he was wearing a suit. Ivy shook her head, getting all thoughts about his beauty out of her head and kept her wand raised.

Elijah, however, was blown away by the wand-wielder's beauty. He took in the sight of her, her dark blue jeans hugging her curves and the open leather jacket making her look strong and her facial features, the soft curve of her cheekbone but it was her piercing green eyes that truly blew the vampire away. Her eyes were a striking bright emerald green but there was sadness in them, like she had been through a terrible ordeal and he could tell that she had been hurt badly. He felt the need to track down whoever hurt her and kill them, but just shook his head and sighed.

"I am not here to hurt you…I only want to know what business Jane-Ann had with my brother." He spoke and Ivy felt chills go down her spine at the sound of his deep voice. Then she frowned, taking in his words.

"Wait, your brother…your brother is Klaus?" she asked him.

He nodded, taking in the sound of her English accent.

"Oh great, please don't tell me he's also an Original?" Ivy said, turning to Sophie who nodded. Ivy lowered her wand and sighed.

"Great, as if we haven't already got enough vampires and Originals in this bloody town. I knew it was bad idea to apparate here…I mean, I could have chosen Brazil, but no…stupid, stupid Ivy…should have listened to Hermione." Ivy ranted, causing both Sophie and Elijah to stare at her as she rambled on.

Sophie sighed. "Enough Ivy…Yes, I know who you are Elijah and I will explain everything, but not here. Come on, follow me."

And with that she pushed past both Ivy and Elijah, and started to walk away. Elijah gestured to Ivy that she go first and Ivy rolled her eyes and followed Sophie, causing the vampire to smile and shake his head. He stared at the back of her, watching as she walked away, her hair flowing in the wind. Still smiling, he followed after her, admiring the view of her back.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a cemetery of some sort and Ivy gasped at the sight of it. Like all cemeteries, it was dark, broody and just plain scary. But for some reason, Ivy felt at ease here and she wondered why. There was a huge black archway held up the sign 'LAFAYETTE CEMETERY' and they all walked past it, walking to a small gate on near the main gate. Sophie opened the gate door and walked through, with Ivy following. As she did, she felt a wave of magic pass through her and she shivered.<p>

"Okay, what in the bloody hell was that?" she remarked, looking at Sophie.

"Magic…this is ancestral grounds, so the ancestral witches must have welcomed you here…that's good…" Sophie told her and Ivy nodded.

"Righto, well, hello my many fellow witches and wizards…thanks for having me!" She spoke and Sophie just gave her a look, to which Ivy shrugged. She then heard a sound behind her and noticed that Elijah could not walk through the gate.

Sophie sighed. "As this is sacred ground, it means that vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate, come on in."

Elijah stared at Sophie before cautiously walking through the gate.

Sophie turned around and continued walking, with Ivy and Elijah in tow. "We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking." The vampire spoke as they walked. Ivy growled at the tone of his voice and Elijah stared at her, before continuing. "What did your sister want with Niklaus?"

Sophie stopped and turned around. "Isn't obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army back him and the witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck until my sister Jane-Ann met a girl…a werewolf passing through the Quarter, from a small town in Virginia."

Ivy frowned as Elijah tilted his head. Ivy did not like where this was going.

Sophie continued. "She had a special connection to your brother…"

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now, this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant and the father of the child she's carrying is your brother, Klaus." She told him.

Ivy gasped. "Impossible, vampires can't procreate, even I know that."

Sophie looked at her. "Nothing is impossible…especially not when it comes to his brother. I mean, think about it…they call him the Hybrid, right?" She turned around, yelling "Bring her out!"

Ivy and Elijah watched as three witches brought out a young woman. Ivy recognised her as the woman that was in the bar when she first walked in, the one that was heading towards the bayou. Elijah stepped forward, staring at the young woman.

"Who the hell are you?" the young woman asked.

Elijah looked down before turning to Sophie. "Give us a moment please…"

Sophie nodded and the witches walked away, with Ivy following Sophie. But she stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm and shivered at the feeling. She felt sparks and tingles and turned back to see that it was Elijah holding her back. She could tell that he too felt the sparks and tingles and wondered why he grabbed her.

"No, you stay with me…I take it that you want to find out more to this story so, please, stay." He said to her. She turned to Sophie, who nodded and the witches left, leaving just the young woman, Elijah and Ivy behind.

Elijah reluctantly released his hold on Ivy and placed his hands in his pocket, the spark of the touch still lingering there. After a moment, Elijah then walked towards a small darkened cement shed that was filled with candles. Both Ivy and the young woman walked in, with the young woman heading towards the small bench, leaving Ivy leaning up against the wall.

There was silence, until Elijah spoke first.

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" he asked, walking back and forth.

The woman, who sat cross-legged, sighed. "They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me and then they did all these weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead…they can't have children."

"You're preaching to the choir mate…I myself have wondering how in the bloody hell this happened." Ivy spoke up, causing both the woman and Elijah to look at her.

Elijah sighed. "Perhaps if you both knew the true story of my brother, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may…"

Elijah held out both his hands to Ivy and the young woman, who pulled back from his hand.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Relax…both of you." He sat down on the bench and gestured for Ivy to lean down. She did, leaning down so that she was resting on her knees and legs.

"If you both open your mind to me, I can show you." He spoke softly, to which the woman nodded and allowed Elijah to rest his palm on her cheek. He held out his other hand and Ivy gave her cheek to him, staring into his chocolate brown eyes as she did. The sparks flew again as his palm made contact with her cheek and she closed as a series of images or memories, she wasn't sure, flooded her mind. As she began to see people that looked like they were from past times, including a long haired Elijah, he began to explain.

"In the beginning, our family was human… a thousand years ago now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And for better or worse, we were happy."

She could feel Elijah tense up through his hand on her cheek, and she placed her hand onto his, causing him to look at her, but he relaxed. Ivy, who couldn't see that Elijah was staring her, put her focus back on Elijah's past. She could see a younger version of Klaus and smiled at his long hair and a blonde woman, who Ivy could only guess that she was Elijah's sister.

Elijah continued. "That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our villages' greatest threat...Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon…our family was devastated."

Ivy saw the young Klaus holding his younger brother's body and her heart clenched. She too knew the pain of losing someone and she could sympathise with Elijah, and her hand was still on his. She could feel her eyes swell up as she saw memories of Klaus crying over the loss of his brother.

"None more than Niklaus…Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon a black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed…this strength…this immortality…had come this terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time, we then knew what he truly was."

Ivy saw how the siblings were force to drink the blood of a young woman and how they were turned into vampires. She saw the how Klaus was consumed by his bloodlust as he bit into the neck of a victim and drained his blood. She then saw Elijah, along with another man, perhaps their father staring at Klaus as all of the sudden; she saw him begin to change and saw him cry out in pain as his bones began to break. She saw how the elder blonde man held Elijah back as they watched him scream in pain and was begging them to help him. But the father stared and told him how he was a beast.

"He wasn't just a vampire…" he spoke softly, and she could feel that he had released his hand from the young woman but as her hand was still on his, she opted instead to open her eyes, only to find his staring back at her. She quickly let go of his hand and shook her head, standing up and backing away a little bit.

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works…it isn't activated until you take a life." The young woman murmured, looking at them both. Ivy nodded, taking in the information. This werewolf species was different to ones she knew. Both Lupin and Teddy were born with the gene and in some cases, a bite or an attack from one could give you wolf traits. But this was different. She never heard of a werewolf taking a life in order to complete the transformation.

"Niklaus was the result of indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like you…infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell to suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

"Your dad is rightful tosser…" Ivy whispered, causing the vampire to chuckle quietly.

"I believe the more appropriate word is dick…" the young woman stated. Ivy looked at her.

Ivy nodded. "That too…"

The young woman smiled and held out her hand to Elijah. "I'm Hayley by the way…You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours…Your family is legendary…"

She shook his hand and then held out her hand to Ivy. Hayley then gasped at the touch of Ivy's hand as she felt the magic and looked at the green-eyed beauty. Ivy quickly let go of her hand and Elijah looked on in amusement.

"Whoa, what was that?" Hayley asked, feeling the magic still lingering in her hand.

"Let's just say I'm some sort of witch…not like the current ones holding you captive, I would never do that, but more powerful, apparently, but yeah, I'm a wand-wielder…that's what they call me." Ivy told her.

Hayley looked confused. "A wand what sorry?"

"Wand-Wielder…I'll explain some other time…anyway, the name is Ivy, Ivy James…" She told her.

Hayley nodded. "Cool…nice to meet you…Anyway, you should know that your brother is a notorious psycho," Ivy snorted at this fact, and then cleared her throat as both Hayley and Elijah stared at her. Hayley shook her head and continued. "Who I slept with…classic me…"

Elijah gave a small smile. "I cannot excuse his behaviour, but the both of you must understand that our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries."

He got up and began to pace the room, walking very closely to Ivy. "Every time that we even found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans, where we were the happiest ever…not long after Niklaus broke the spell in which prevented him from becoming the Hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy, but he was angrier than ever."

"Is that what you're trying to do? Make him happy?" Ivy asked.

Elijah nodded. "I wonder if perhaps this baby might finally be a way for my brother to find happiness…a way to save him from himself."

They then heard sound of footsteps walking into the tomb and turned to the sound. It was Sophie.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. We need your help."

Elijah sighed. "What exactly is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key, as everything that Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him…he won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes…Well as I'm sure you're aware, my brother doesn't like being told what to do." Elijah reminded her.

Sophie nodded. "That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby into the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

Ivy gasped. She was shocked that Sophie wanted to this, as she had come to consider Sophie a friend. "That's your agenda? You want to harm an innocent in order to send away a bunch of vampires ravaging the town? Have you got any idea of how mad you sound?"

Ivy walked up to Sophie, as Elijah tried to stop her. "Elijah, don't. I know you've just lost your sister, but threatening a woman and her unborn child is low, even for you."

"Like I said, I'm desperate." Sophie whispered.

"Oh, honey, I've seen desperation…in fact I've lived it…this is not desperation. This is blackmail and manipulation so that you can gain control of the town again…this is not desperation, so stop saying it is." Ivy barked at her, standing right in front of her.

"How would you know what desperation is?" Sophie snapped.

"Oh I know all about desperation. Desperation is trying to find help in times of need; desperation is about going through tough and hard measures to track down the very things that will kill an evil that is more vindictive and more terrible than your Marcel. Desperation is losing the people you call family in order to kill that evil…sacrificing yourself to the 'Avada Kedrava' curse so that that very evil can spare your family…that is desperation, not this…so stop trying to convince others that you're desperate because you are not. You're just being a rightful bitch." Ivy growled at her, panting as she tried to subdue her anger.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, seeing Elijah there, looking at her worried. He raised his hand wiped of the tears that she didn't know were falling on her cheeks and she accepted the gesture, looking anywhere but his eyes. Elijah had noticed that a small lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead was beginning to appear, but shook his head, and continued to stare at Ivy. The moment between the two didn't go unnoticed by both Hayley and Sophie, but Ivy didn't care if they were looking. All she saw was Elijah, as he gently forced her to raise her head so that she was looking into his eyes. A minute, but it felt like hours had passed and she shook her head, smiling at him, before walking out of the tomb, wanting to have moment for herself.

She walked outside and breathed in the fresh air as she remembered Voldemort. She could feel herself wanting to break down but she forced herself to hold back the tears and the sadness. Voldemort didn't deserve her tears or her sadness. But her family did, and with that she felt the tears fall down her face, silently. She then felt a presence behind her and she turned around seeing Elijah there.

"I am off to see my brother, to try and convince him to make an appearance here. I just wanted to see if you were alright before I left." He spoke, his voice soft and tender.

Ivy nodded. "I'm fine…just recalling old memories."

Elijah walked towards her and cupped her cheek, wiping away any tears. "Just exactly what happened that made you act out like that and tell her off. What was this 'evil' that you were talking about? I mean I heard stories, heard rumours, but I'd like to hear your version of things..."

Ivy shook head, trying to shake Elijah off, but he was having none of it. He held on, trying to see her green eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore…he's long gone…" Ivy whispered.

"I have other ways of finding out…but I would rather you learn to trust me instead of that. I wish for you to learn to trust me." He murmured, brushing the dark purple coloured hair that fallen onto face back behind her ears.

"I will try…" she whispered.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favour. Is it possible for you to stay with Hayley while I rally up my brother? I don't trust the witches and I'm guessing you don't either, so please, will you stay?" he asked, staring at her.

Ivy nodded and continued to stare back and then gasped he pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing the spot where her scar was. She was shocked as she only had known him for a few hours and already, they formed a connection and it was bothering her. It didn't bother her that he was an Original nor that she had only known him for a few hours, but she was scared. She was scared of starting something while Bellatrix was still out for her blood. But she knew she shared a connection with him and he was aware of it too.

No sooner he had kissed her, he blurred off, and leaving a shocked Ivy in his wake. She groaned, and then whipped out her wand to prepare herself to conjure a patronus charm.

"Bloody vampires!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Fellow Readers!**

**So many thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews…we are humbled…Now, some of you asked questions and had inquiries.**

**While we are using some of the show dialogue, there will be scenes that are entirely our own and while it may seem that both characters are a little OOC, both Hermione and Ivy are like that for a reason, because they're in America, in a new land and new supernatural creatures, so things are gonna be a little out of character…for now…soon, once they get used to being around both Klaus, Elijah and everybody else, they will be themselves…especially Hermione…**

**As for pairings, as much as we love a Klaus/FemHarry, we noticed that there aren't many Elijah/FemHarry and if we are honest, we kinda love Elijah more…don't get us wrong, we love both brothers, but there is just something about Elijah…and both Ivy and Elijah are complete opposites, as are Hermione and Klaus, which makes it even more interesting…both Hermione and Elijah are the same, as are Klaus and Ivy, so that's why we've gone with a Ivy/Elijah and Klaus/Hermione pairings…sorry if we have disappointed anybody or upset anyone…**

**Anyway, we'd like to thank Dritney for her wonderful poster that she has made for this story…we have never had anybody make something like this for us and the poster is the story pic, so everyone can see it…We've also decided to post on Mondays depending on the times…and other things but we want to try to post once a week, so starting today, is posting day...**

**We own nothing except the story…Both J.K Rowling and the creators of TVD/The Originals own everything else…Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Since there was no customers, and both Ivy and Sophie had disappeared, Hermione had decided to close up the bar early and head home and wait for Ivy. She was worried for her sister, and although she knew that Ivy could take care of herself, she wondered where they were. After all, this was a town filled with vampires and witches not of their kind and both Ivy and Sophie left the bar without letting Hermione know they were gone. She sighed as she closed the front door of the bar, locking it and walking down the street. There were still people around but as it was late, there were some people beginning to pack up and go home. At that time of the night, only nightclubs and a few bars were opened and so Hermione began the walk home.

She had only gotten a few steps down the road when she heard a noise behind her. She stopped, turned around and saw a dark-skinned man smiling at her. She immediately knew what he was and groaned. _Oh great, not another vampire…_

"You know, it's not safe out here all alone…" he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "And you should know that there is more to me that just my pretty looks. My bite is worse than my bark."

He chuckled. "That I have no doubt. New in town?"

She scoffed. "What gave me away? Was it my accent or my dislike for men to chat me up on my way home?"

He smiled. "Ah, feisty…now that can you get into trouble. And I like trouble. No, I know almost everyone in this town and your face is brand new. And that face is very pretty…Pretty and troublesome…not a bad mix…"

She looked at him and tried to keep her laughter down as she realised that he was flirting with her. Not that she was interested…after all, a certain blue-eyed vampire was currently occupying her thoughts but this man was, apart from being a terrible flirt, was good-looking, but not her type.

"Well, this troublesome girl is going home to her bed…goodnight, mister whatever-the-heck your name is." She spoke, turning on her heel and began to walk away.

"Goodnight…and the name is Marcel." She heard him say behind her.

She froze as she realised that the vampire was the vampire Marcel, the one wreaking havoc on the witches. She touched the inside of her sleeve to see if her wand was still securely in its place and turned halfway to stare at the vampire, who was giving her a devilish smile.

"Marcel…Marcellus… '_W__e do it wrong... to offer it the show of violence - For it is... invulnerable'_…" She said.

He frowned. "Ah…the trouble maker knows her Shakespeare…Tell me, how did you come to that idea? It's not every day someone knows the true meaning of my name…"

"It's not every day you come across someone whose parents also had a love for William Shakespeare…My parents also named me after one of his characters from his plays…and I love his plays…" She spoke.

He smiled. "Well, that narrows it down…"

She tilted her head him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, there can only be so many girl names that are mentioned in Shakespeare's plays…tell me, is your name Volia? Portia? I have all night to guess your name…" He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Right…Well, goodnight Marcellus…" and with that she turned around, continuing in the other direction.

"You're not going to even give me your name?" he shouted.

"Nope…"

She continued walking and finally made it to her apartment building. She opened the door and walked up the staircase leading to Ivy's and hers apartment and when she finally reached it, she sighed, noting just how tired she was and it wasn't because of work or anything. It was because of bloody vampires…they were getting on her nerves. She reached her door, unlocked it and walked inside, only to jump at the sight of Ivy's stag standing the middle of the apartment. She placed her beaded bag on the counter and pulled out her wand, waving it over the stag.

"Reveal me your message." She ordered the stag.

She immediately heard Ivy's voice, and saw images of a cemetery and where Ivy was.

"_Hermione, if you're getting this, it means that I am with Sophie at the local cemetery and well, shit went down…like Sophie threatening the vampires shit and you need to apparate your arse here as soon as possible. I can't explain all this in a message…a lot has gone down…oh and the Originals, as in the Original Vampire, Elijah, knows about me…well me being a witch or wand-wielder as they call it but not you…I don't think…okay, see you soon."_

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend's confession. She remembered Elijah briefly, as she recall the conversation she had with him and sighed. Grabbing her beaded bag, she closed her eyes, pictured the cemetery and waved her wand and she felt an unpleasant feeling go through her as she apparated to the cemetery. She arrived, a loud 'CRACK' sounding in the air and opened her eyes. She saw the entrance to the cemetery, its gates large and high and walked through the gates. She then felt a rush of magic go through her and she stopped, wondering what it was. Her question was answered at the arrival of her best friend.

"That rush of magic? Don't worry, it's just the ancestors telling you they improve of you. This is sacrificial grounds, so many witches were buried here." Ivy explained.

Hermione nodded. "I see…well, at least they like me. Now what's up? You mentioned that stuff went down…what kind of stuff?"

"Okay, long story short, Klaus, the vampire/werewolf that paid us a visit earlier tonight? Well, he's gone and gotten a complete random werewolf preggers and now she's having a hybrid baby and the witches are black-mailing Elijah, basically saying that if they don't help them get rid of the vampires in this town, they will not hesitate to basically kill the girl, well tell Marcel about her because Marcel doesn't like werewolves and so they will tell him about Hayley…that's the knocked up werewolf… and oh, Elijah witnessed me using magic, so he knows that I'm a wand-wielder…oh and Elijah and Klaus are brothers and they are the Originals, like the first vampires… first werewolf thingy hybrid, I don't know how that bloody works…oh the person behind this whole thing? Sophie…Yeah I know…I'm starting to think that the loss of her sister is messing with her head…I think that's it…" Ivy ranted to her.

Hermione stood there in shock, trying to process the information that Ivy was telling her. She was shocked at Sophie, who in only a few short days, had come to consider a friend but was shocked that Sophie act that way. But something else was bothering her.

"Wait, what do you mean Elijah and Klaus are brothers? They hardly look alike." Hermione stated.

Ivy frowned. "Seriously? You mean to tell me that after all that, the only thing you got out of the speech was that Elijah and Klaus are brothers? Okay then…Hermione, we have a werewolf who is pregnant with an Original baby."

"I get that…wait how?" she asked.

"Klaus is a werewolf…so apparently it can happen…" Ivy said.

Hermione nodded and then noticed that Ivy's lightning bolt shaped scar was showing. "Your scar is showing…"

Ivy nodded. "I know…Hayley pointed it out while I was talking to her…I didn't tell her what it meant though but she thought it was a cool scar…Anyway, enough talking, time to meet Hayley…"

And with that, Ivy grabbed Hermione's arm and led her through the cemetery to a small tomb, where a young brunette woman was sitting. Sophie was also there, but she was busy staring at the candles on the wall. She nodded at Hermione and then walked out. Hermione took in her surroundings and smiled at the young woman who got up and walked over to the two.

"Hayley, this is my sister and best friend Hermione James. Hermione, this is Hayley." Ivy introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you…Ivy's been explaining some of what you are and also showing me some of her magic…I mean, I thought I was going crazy when I saw her produce fire or something from her wand but she explained that you two were witches, but a different kind…beings of pure magic…I don't know, I'm just a knocked up werewolf." Hayley said.

Hermione smiled. "It's okay…Ivy is Ivy…"

Hayley giggled. "I can see that…you say that you two are sisters, but I don't see a resemblance."

"Oh, well, we're best friends, but call ourselves sisters…and we share the same last name…" Ivy lied. _So Ivy hadn't told Hayley the whole story_…Hermione was about to speak but was stopped by Sophie coming back into the room.

Sophie sighed. "It's time…come on…"

Hermione frowned but shrugged it off as Sophie walked out, the others following her. Hermione followed closely behind Ivy, who had her arm wrapped around Hayley. She still had her wand in her hand and so placed back up her sleeve, so that no-one could see and she had easy access to it if something went wrong. She saw that Ivy had her wand tucked in her boots and felt a little better that Ivy would have easy access to it. They continued following Sophie until they reached another tomb, this time it was bigger than the last and surrounded by four more witches. Ivy stiffened at the sight of them and Hermione leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Both Sabine and Agnes are here…they're the witches I was telling you about…I don't know the rest though." Ivy told her and Hermione nodded.

She saw the two witches named Sabine and Agnes and didn't like the look that they were giving them. They were looking at Hayley like a cow at a slaughter house and it didn't help that both Ivy and herself was there. Sabine was looking at Hermione was a curious look on her face. Sophie stopped and ordered them to stay where they were and then left, walking into the tomb.

"So…a werewolf, two wand-wielders and four witches are standing into a cemetery…I believe there's a joke in there somewhere…" Ivy whispered, so that only Hayley and Hermione could hear her.

Hayley snorted while Hermione sighed. "Shut up Ivy…your sarcasm is showing…"

"You shut up…" Ivy mumbled.

There was silence until they heard shouting coming from inside the tomb. Hermione recognised the voice as Klaus and she could tell that both Hayley and Ivy did too. Hayley frowned, before suddenly taking off and walking inside the tomb. Hermione and Ivy looked at each other before following Hayley inside. Hermione noticed that two of the witches had followed them in to, leaving only Sabine and Agnes outside.

Like the other tomb, this one was filled with candles and was bigger than the other one. Inside the tomb, there was Klaus, Sophie and she saw that Elijah was there too.

"Klaus…" Hayley spoke as they got closer to them. Hayley stopped, standing only a few feet away from Klaus, with Ivy on her right ride and Hermione on the right. The other two witches were standing directly behind them.

"You need to listen to them." She begged, staring at him. Klaus looked at Hayley, before turning to Hermione briefly and then back to Hayley.

Klaus laughed, shocking everyone. "You're all out of your minds if you think that some liquor-fuelled one night stand, no offence sweetheart, means a thing to me."

Ivy scoffed. "What a bloody arse…."

Klaus snapped his head towards Ivy and was about to say something when Sophie spoke.

"Marcel may be able to keep is from practicing real magic in his town but as keepers of the balance, we know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie told him, gesturing to Hayley.

There was a moment of silence, before Klaus whispered, "What?"

"I know it's impossible…" Hayley said.

Klaus turned to Hayley. "What are you saying?"

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." Elijah told him. Klaus gasped, taking in the information. Hermione could see that he was struggling to absorb the information and knew that he was not going to be easily convinced, as she too still had to come to terms with it, even though Ivy told her moments ago.

"No, it's impossible…Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus yelled at Sophie

"But werewolves can…Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. Just like the wand-wielders."

Hermione and Ivy both frowned and looked each other, wondering Sophie was trying to say. But before they could ask, Klaus snapped and turned around, pointing a finger at Hayley.

"You've been with someone else…admit it!" he accused, stepping closer towards Hayley. Both Hermione and Ivy stood in front of Hayley and Elijah stood in front of his brother. Ivy pulled her wand out, pointing it at Klaus.

"Stand back or merlin help me I will cast a blasting curse on you." Ivy threatened. Hermione pulled out her wand as well, and she saw Klaus look at her before turning back to Hayley.

"I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because for some reason they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley snapped.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Ann's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. As well as the wand-wielders…we can keep them safe…" Sophie told him.

Ivy growled. "What? Oh for merlin's sake, it's bad enough that you threatened the lives of Hayley and her child but now you're saying we're controlled by you?"

"Ivy, calm down…we are not here to be controlled by you. We are of our own free will." Hermione hissed.

"But your magic goes undetected…and for that we need you. I saw that tender moment between yourself and Elijah, Ivy...so, if Elijah and Klaus don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress and as for you two, well let's just say I that I know that a certain wand-wielder is out for your blood and I can send them a message saying that you're in town. So, Elijah, Klaus, the offer is yours…we keep Hayley, Ivy and Hermione safe or we kill them…" Sophie threatened.

"Wait what?" Hayley stated, causing both Hermione and Ivy to wrap an arm around Hayley and raise their wands to Sophie. Hermione was hurt at the threat, because she couldn't believe that someone like Sophie would do something like this. She felt even more confused and more betrayed.

Elijah snapped. "Enough…Look, if you want Marcel dead, I'll do it myself."

Sophie shook her head. "No we can't…we have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

"How dare you command me…threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I am not sure about my brother but I won't hear any more lies!" Klaus shouted and was about to leave when Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus! Listen…" Elijah demanded and Klaus stopped, standing still, turning to Hayley and then to her stomach. Hermione assumed, because of their vampire hearing, that they were listening to the heart beat of the child in Hayley's womb. Hermione felt Ivy tighten her arm around Hayley as the girl touched her stomach.

After a moment, Klaus looked up and turned to Elijah.

"Kill her and the baby…and as for the wand-wilders? Well, it is a shame I won't get to them but I really don't care…kill them all." He told him, and then turned back to Hayley before turning his gaze to Hermione. Hermione stared back at him, their eyes locking with one another before he began to leave and Hermione frowned.

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up? You're not even going to give this chance? This child is miracle and in all my years of studying, not just at university or even at Hogwarts, have I ever come across something like this and what you're just gonna walk away?" Hermione snapped, causing the vampire to stop in tracks. Ivy tried to touch her should but she shrugged it off.

"Not now, Ivianna! I'd like to know how someone who would want to walk away from this. I see you and all I see is someone who is dark, doesn't feel safe and he doesn't know what to do about it. Someone who wishes that he could control his demons instead of the demons controlling him…I know you've have lived many years, but you're lost, and alone and this is a chance to gain something, to help you heal and you don't take that chance? I wish I could…I would be jumping at a chance to have a child but circumstances that have happened to me in my past ruined any opportunity of me ever having a child. The same goes with Ivy, for she too suffered a similar event. This child should be a gift, not something for you to throw away and yes, I may not know you very well, but have a heart and stop acting like a bloody child." Hermione sneered. Klaus turned around and stared at Hermione and then to Ivy then back to Hermione.

"What makes you think that you know what I am going through? What were the circumstances that happened in your past that makes you think that you can compare them to mine?" He hissed.

Ivy spoke up. "Voldemort happened…Bellatrix Lestrange happened…"

Hermione turned to Ivy, who was staring at Klaus with a sad look on her face. Ivy lifted her hair and showed him the scar on her forehead. She could hear the witches around her whispering amongst themselves as they recognised the scar but Hermione did not care as she wanted to know Klaus's reaction and as she looked back him, he was looking at her, not with pity but with sadness, like he knew how she felt. She then decided to roll up her sleeve, and she showed him her scar. There, on her flesh, were the faint lines of 'mudblood' written in her skin. It was not much, but it was enough to for him to show an inch of compassion. He touched her arm, sparks flying between the two as he did and rubbed his hands over her scar. She didn't show him the scar that was on her stomach and was an exact replica of the one that was on Ivy's stomach and was also the one that they were talking about. Bellatrix didn't just take away their family…she took away their chance of a family.

"Bellatrix took away any chance of Ivy and I ever having a family…this is your chance." She whispered to him. He stared at her scar for a moment longer, before blurring away and she sighed, wondering if she got through to him.

Hayley sighed, turning to Ivy. "Screw this…come on, let's get out of here."

Both Ivy and Hayley turned and was about to walk out, when the other witches stood in front them, blocking their path. Hermione frowned at them and they all turned back to see that Sophie was standing in front of them, including Elijah. He walked over to the trio, and turned back to Sophie.

"No-one, I repeat, no-one is to touch Hayley, Ivy and Hermione. I will fix this." He told Sophie. She nodded and he began walking out but before he did, he stopped and stared at Ivy, in which Hermione frowned, but then quickly left. Everyone stared in the direction of where the vampire left and so didn't hear more of the witches walking in.

"Well, that was interesting." A voice spoke and everyone turned, seeing that it was Sabine. As she walked in, Agnes followed, as well as a few other witches Hermione had never seen before. They all formed a circle around the tomb and Hayley, Ivy and Hermione huddled closer. Although Hermione had never even talk to Hayley properly, she felt that she needed to protect her as they were all the hands of the witches.

"Yes…but we'll discuss that later. Now, we have a more pressing matter at hand. You need to explain yourself…" Agnes said, staring down at the younger woman. Hermione could tell that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Sophie! Why have you done this? What makes you think that the father of the child and his brother will take this deal?" Agnes inquired.<p>

It had been about half an hour since the witches arrived into the tomb and Elijah had left. Sophie proceeded to explain her actions but every time she would get the chance, more questions would be raised and so far, nobody was getting anywhere. Hayley, Ivy and Hermione were all sitting down on a bench, with Hayley in the middle and Hermione on her left side with Ivy on the right.

"They will, because they have no choice and I needed to because Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done." Sophie explained.

"And the solution was to bring in more vampires?" Agnes exclaimed.

"These aren't just any Vampires, Agnes. They are the Originals." Sophie told Agnes.

Agnes shook her head. "What makes you think that you can control the Hybrid?"

"I don't know…but we control the lives of Hayley, Hermione and Ivy." Sophie said.

Ivy scoffed as she stood from her seat. "Excuse me, but you don't control us. You have no right to hold us."

"We have every right…Hayley has the child and you can use magic. We need that magic, more than you do…"

"So what, you're just going to hold us all hostages and then force us to use our magic at your every beck and call? I'm sorry but no." Ivy bellowed, staring at Sophie angrily.

"Actually I can…You see after Jane-Ann hired you, she did a little poking around and told me everything. Apparently there is a certain wand-wielder by the name of Ivianna Lily Potter or otherwise known as the 'Girl Who Lived' and that she had a very special scar on her forehead, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. She also told me that this girl is on the run from a certain Deatheater who wants retaliation for the dark lord Voldemort's death. I'm sure you remember the lord Voldemort, don't you, Miss Potter? I can only assume that you are her Ivy, and that you Hermione, are Hermione Granger, especially after that little outburst earlier and oh, maybe not the best idea to show Klaus that special scar…Tell me, whatever happened to Ronald Weasley? And I know while I don't know the full story, but you would well to follow our rules and we won't tell the deatheater you're here. You don't, well I'm sure that you can use your imagination." Sophie threatened.

"And you would do well not to threaten a wand-wielder, especially if, as you say, she might be the one known as the girl who lived. If your sister did her research and told you about it, then you as you know Ivianna Potter along with Hermione Granger was responsible for the downfall of the dark Lord Voldemort, which makes them both two of the most powerful wand-wielders in this world, even more powerful than the witches here in this tomb." Spoke a deep male voice and everyone turned to see Elijah leaning against the doorway. Everyone stood still as he walked into the tomb and look around.

"I can't seem to convince my brother, but do not worry, I can and I will. And as for the wand-wielders, well, I trust that they can look after themselves. I don't know their full story, nor do I know what happened during the tyranny of Voldemort…I only heard rumours. But I would think that harming them would a big mistake. However I have a question…what prevents my brother from murdering you, instead of cooperating? I mean, I trust that the wand-wielders will help me protect Hayley and her child, so what prevents me from killing you right now?" he asked Sophie.

Sophie didn't answer, but instead walked over to the wall, picked up something that resembled a straw doll, pulled out a pin and pricked herself with it. Hayley cried out and Ivy rushed to her side, seeing a small blob of blood.

"What the hell?" Hayley asked, looking at Sophie. Ivy looked at Hermione and back to Hayley. She knew that this would change things.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me, to Hayley. So anything that happens to me also happens to her. Which means her life in my hands…as well as both Ivy's and Hermione's. Klaus may not care for his child or the wand-wielders, but I can clearly see what they mean to you. If I have to hurt Ivy or Hayley, or do worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

Elijah stepped forward. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

"Or us, for that matter?" Ivy spoke up.

Sophie sighed. "I have nothing to lose…and like I said earlier, I am desperate."

"And I said you didn't know the meaning of the word desperate or would you like me to refresh your memory with more force?" Ivy hissed, moving forward, only to be stopped by Elijah's arm.

"I don't care…but you have until midnight to change Klaus's mind about the child and if you want to save your pretty wand-wielders and Hayley, I suggest you move fast."

_Well…shit…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers!**

**You are probably wondering why we are posting today…just letting you know that posting days have change, only because it lines up with our time schedules here, so posting days will be Thursdays until further notice…**

**Anyway, we own nothing, just the story. Both J.K. Rowling and the creators of Vampire Diaries/The Originals do…**

**Now, pictures of the chapters, including sneak peeks of the next chapters (by sneak peeks we mean outfits/situations etc) are available on bNd's pinterest account. The link for bNd's pinterest account is available on her profile page, as well as her tumblr and youtube account.**

**Enjoy this chapter peeps…See you next Thursday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

It was almost close to midnight and so far, no word came from anybody. After the incident in the tomb, Elijah had left, saying that he would be back with an answer and again told Sophie that Hayley, Ivy and Hermione were not to be harmed. Agnes removed them from the tomb and placed them in the smaller tomb that both Hayley and Elijah were in when Elijah first showed them his past. It was just herself, Hermione and Hayley, along with an elder female witch keeping guard.

"It's almost midnight…do you think that Elijah would have convinced Klaus by now?" Hayley whispered.

Ivy shrugged. "I don't know…all I know is that I can't apparate from this place…I mean I can do magic but something is keeping me from apparating out. If I can do that I can get us out."

"Ivy you can't…you heard what Sophie said and besides, it is sacred ground, so apparating only works outside. This is why I couldn't get into the cemetery but I could apparate just outside it... and if we use magic, she hurts Hayley…" Hermione told her.

Ivy sighed. "I know…but I can't just do nothing…they threatened us Hermione. How did she even know about all this…I just…I can't…"

"I know Ivy…and as for how she knew, you forget Ivy, we're the ones that are responsible for the downfall of Voldemort and Bellatrix is on the hunt for us, so of course the supernatural community would know about us…I mean think about it Ivy…You just had to bring up Voldemort's name…you should have just kept your bloody mouth shut! We should have went to Brazil, but no, we had to come here." Hermione snapped.

"Well, excuse me, I am not the one who decided to go all nuts and blab to a bloody vampire simply because he's being bloody selfish…Oh and who wanted a job in bar ran by witches. Good thinking Hermione. We could have been studying, but no you wanted to work. And I didn't miss that moment that went on between you two…" Ivy ranted.

"Excuse me…don't think for a second that I didn't miss the moment between you and Elijah and for the record—" Hermione began but then stopped when Hayley let a high pitched whistle.

"Now that I have your attention, can the both of you just shut up?! I have morning sickness, I haven't slept properly in days and I'm linked to a psycho of a witch who will not only kill me, but kill you two drama queens as well because she wants the vampires gone…and you chose now to discuss the chemistry between you and the Originals? Now is so not the time to be discussing relationships or fucking high emotional moments…so please, just accept that we are in a fucked-up situation and get over it!" Hayley hissed. There was silence and only the sounds of their breathing could be heard.

Ivy sighed. "You're right…I'm sorry…"

Hermione frowned. "Oh this is first…Ivy Potter apologizing first? All my dreams have come true."

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm…by the way, what is apparating?" Hayley asked.

"It's a thing that we witches can do…well our sort of witches…it's like teleporting from one place to another. It's not very comfortable and only a few witches can do it. You have to get perfect or otherwise things tend to go wrong." Hermione explained.

Hayley frowned. "What do you mean things go can go wrong?"

"Meaning if you don't apparate the correct way, parts of your body can end up in different places…" Ivy said simply.

"Oh…right…you witches confuse me. Is there anything else you can do, like that?"

Ivy nodded. "Oh loads, and I would happily show them to you but I don't think now is the best time. When we get out of here, I will show some of our tricks…"

"Oh…okay…do you think that Elijah will be able to convince Klaus?" Hayley wondered aloud as the clock began to ring, indicating that it had struck midnight.

Ivy was about to answer when she saw that Sophie was walking into the tomb. Ivy stood up, her wand raised and Hermione followed her, with Hayley standing up behind them

Sophie raised her hands. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you. Just letting you know that we've made a deal and we're keeping it. Elijah kind of came through and told us that we are to give all three of you to them, so that you're under their protection, in return for my sister's body. He managed to get it back, which proves that he is willing to everything on the line for you all. But just before we hand you over to them, there is something we must do."

Ivy frowned as Sophie nodded to the door and whoever was standing outside and Sabine, along with another female witch walked in, and Sabine was holding a bowl and a knife in her hand. She gave bowl to Sophie and walked to Hermione first. She forcefully grabbed Hermione's hand, who struggled but Sabine nodded to the other witch who walked to Hermione and placed her hands on Hermione's arms, causing her to be still. Sabine quickly managed to cut her hand, causing a few drops of blood to fall into the bowl. She then made her way to Ivy, who too began to struggle but the other witch held her still and Sabine managed to cause a small cut on her left hand and small drops of blood fell into the bowl.

She then pulled out a rope that was tied in a knot and with a few muttered words, poured the bowl over the rope and Ivy felt something down her spine, like a shiver but not quite. Sophie then grabbed the knife and cut the top of the finger, which caused not Hayley to cry out, but also Ivy and Hermione as well. Ivy suddenly figured out why.

"You've linked us…all of us…Why?" she demanded to know.

"Call it insurance…that way, you leave town or do anything stupid, just know that you're still linked to myself and Hayley, so whatever happens to her, happens to you and Hermione and myself." Sophie told them.

Ivy growled. "You have no right; no right whatsoever…are you really that heartless?"

"I've lost my niece and my sister in the span of a year and my home is overrun by vampires. I don't care anymore." Sophie hissed.

"You do know that both Elijah and Klaus won't be happy about this…" Hermione warned.

Sophie shrugged. "Like I said I don't have a lot to lose. I've already lost Jane-Ann…what more can they do to me now?"

"You do realise that when we find a way to break the link, which we will, what's to stop both Elijah and Klaus from coming after you?" Ivy asked.

"You'll never break the link." Sophie whispered.

Ivy scoffed. "Haven't you heard? I'm the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. If I can defeat a dark and evil lord, I'm sure I'll be able to break the link."

Sophie laughed. "You do that, we tell Bellatrix where you are."

Ivy growled. "You do that and not only will we be dead, but so will you and all of the witches in the city. You don't know Bellatrix like I do…she killed those who were close to me, and Hermione's family and took our chance of peace and happiness because she wants revenge for Voldemort's death and you don't know the full story. You don't know what we went through to bring Voldemort down and now…oh merlin…Trust me when I say this, calling Bellatrix would be the most dangerous and stupidest thing you'll ever do because if she comes here, vampires will be the least of your worries."

Sophie flinched at Ivy's words, taking them into account. Ivy could see that Sophie was deep in thought about her actions and about the threat. Ivy thought she saw flash of compassion and fear in eyes, but it passed and Sophie shook her head.

"Remember my words Ivy…Elijah will be here shortly to take you all back. I also understand if you don't want to work at the bar anymore…I will understand" Sophie paused as Ivy scoffed "As If…" and then continued, "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to bury my sister." She told them and left the tomb, with Sabine and the other witch in tow.

Ivy took a deep breath and turned to Hermione who looked to be deep in thought. She walked to her and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"She won't do it…Sophie won't do it…she would let Bellatrix know we're here…I saw fear flash through her eyes…" Ivy tried to convince her.

"But they don't know…and I am not exactly ready to whip out the pensieve and show them our past." Hermione whispered.

Hayley frowned. "What exactly happened between you guys and Bellatrix or that dark lord? Volde-who?"

Ivy turned to her. "Voldemort and Hayley, I'm not trying to be rude, but despite the fact that we are linked, we don't know you or Elijah or Klaus that well to tell you about our past, and to be honest, we not ready to face our past and so until we do know you that well and are ready to speak about our past, just please…"

Hayley nodded. "Don't ask questions…I get it…I guess I just have to get to know you more."

Ivy nodded, smiling at the woman. She then turned her head to see that Elijah was standing in the doorway of the tomb, staring at the three of them.

"Elijah…" Ivy whispered.

"I see that you three are bonding…Sorry I couldn't help but overhear. I have a place for all of you to stay…if you would like to follow me, I can take you there now." He told them.

Ivy frowned. "Hermione and I already have our own apartment that we are staying in. Thank you, but I think we will head back to our own home."

"I'm afraid that won't be a good idea. You see, all three of you are linked, so the best thing to do is to keep all three of you together, so that nothing happens and that way you are all protected." Elijah spoke.

Ivy looked at him. "Wait, you knew that we were going to be linked?"

Elijah sighed. "I had a feeling…it wasn't until I saw the spell being cast, my feeling was confirmed. Now, please, let's leave this place before Marcel comes along. It won't be long before he finds out that someone used magic to do the linking spell and I for one would rather you all be safe instead of dead."

"But our stuff is there…our chests filled with our money, our books…" Ivy told him.

He nodded. "Don't worry. We'll head there now and you will grab what you need, and then I'm sure you can place some protection charm over the place so that it will keep intruders out and as for money, you won't need it. I will provide everything."

"Thanks, but we-" Ivy began but was stopped by Hermione.

"Ivy…We should take it, because if we go back, who know what the witches will do. I mean, sure, they've let us go, but who knows that this wasn't part of their plan? At least this way, we are protected and away from the witches, instead of the heart of the city filled with vampires and witches. I have my beaded bag Ivy, so it has all the important things, like our papers, the spell books, and the pensive and stuff like that in there, so let's consider his offer. Yes, our books and our money is there but are they worth without our lives?" Hermione remarked, causing Ivy to stop and think.

Elijah nodded, staring at Ivy. "Precisely…now please Ivy, let us leave this place."

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Elijah, Ivy, Hermione and Hayley had arrived at what it seemed to be a large colonial mansion that was built in the 1800s. Both Hermione and Ivy were blown away by the large estate. The house stood tall, painted white, with tall white columns, windows, and a large blue door and was surrounded by trees. They walked up the steps of the house and walked inside, only to be blown away again. The inside of the house was a different story, as it had a grand staircase and Ivy could count that it was a two storey house. The furniture was ancient looking, which made the house even more special and Ivy could see that some of the furniture was covered in big white sheets.<p>

Hayley coughed suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Are you alright?" Ivy asked.

"I'm fine…it's just dust…wow, this place is ancient…" She observed.

Elijah smiled. "Yes…it should serve our purposes…it's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter…right now, all three of you are the most important people in this family. With you and the child and the fact that both Ivy and Hermione under our protection, you all need a good home…a place to feel safe…"

Ivy looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Well, in that case, since this is now our home, there is something that we need to do." Ivy told him. Elijah frowned, wondering what she could mean.

Hermione sighed. "We'll both do it? That way it's stronger?"

Ivy nodded her head and both Hermione and Ivy pulled out their wands, causing both Elijah and Hayley to take a step back and away from the pair.

"Oh relax you two, we're not going to hex you…we're placing protection charms on the house. It's something we've always done. It's just a few charms to keep unwanted witches, vampires and muggles out." She told them, and then walked outside, in which Hermione, Elijah and Hayley followed.

Elijah and Hayley looked at each other.

"Muggle?" Elijah asked.

"Beats me…" Hayley replied.

Ivy smiled at the short exchange and kept walking until she was a few metres in front of the house, before stopping and then turning around to see the group. She nodded to Hermione, who nodded back to her and left the group, knowing that Hermione was walking to the back of the house so that the spells would be more effective. After waiting for a few moments, and gaining curious looks from both Hayley and Elijah, she turned around and raised her wand in the air.

Taking a deep breath, she began to chant.

"_Cave Inimicum…Protego Totalum…Protego Maxima…Protego Horribilis…Salvio Hexia…Muffliato…Repello Muggletum…_" Ivy chanted, her sending sparks into the sky. A blue orb began to cover the house and the grounds, and Ivy could see that Hermione was doing her spells. The spells connected, creating a dome to cover the entire house. Ivy then saw Hermione walking back to the group, and they watch as the dome completed itself.

"There, that should do it. It will warn us of any vampires or werewolves or witches that enter the ground, apart from us or you Elijah or Klaus or you Hayley. Other vampires can still enter, but it will alert us first, so that we are ready to face them…" Hermione told Elijah and Hayley.

"Okay, that was awesome…like so awesome…" Hayley commented. "Is magic always like that?"

Ivy shook her head, smiling. "No, it's better…I remember making a certain promise back in the tomb about showing you magic…shall we?"

Hayley nodded, excited at seeing more magic and Elijah looked on, amused at the scene. Ivy turned to Hermione, rolled her eyes and held out her beaded bag, in which Ivy reached into the bag, her whole arm going into the tiny bag. Both Elijah and Hayley frowned at the sight of Ivy's arm disappearing into such a small bag but were even more confused when Ivy pulled out a small stick that looked like a miniature broom of some sort. Ivy tapped the stick with her wand and it enlarged into a normal sized broom but not just any broom. It was Ivy's trusty Firebolt. Elijah's eyes widened at the sight of it enlarging and frowned at it, because it was a broom, but it wasn't.

Ivy gave her wand to Hermione and placed the Firebolt between her legs, before taking off with a speed and flying through the air, and around the house. She zoomed past the group, the air hitting them as she past them with speed. Elijah could tell that she had a skill for flying on broomsticks, for she flew with a grace and agility. She then flew back to the group and landed gracefully, her Firebolt by her side.

"You're kidding…You guys can actually fly brooms…wow..." Hayley spoke as Ivy stood next to her.

"Not just that, but we can do many other things…levitate, transport…transform into an animal…" Ivy told her.

"Wait, you can shift?" Hayley asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not exactly…we can transform into a form of an animal…it's called an animagus. Only a few witches and wizards, including both Ivy and myself can be classed as one. It's very rare and…well, obviously we're not registered but some witches and wizards are registered. But yeah, we can transform into an animal. Sometimes in the shape of our patronuses, but Ivy's patronus is a stag whereas mine is an otter…but our animaguses is quite different…and in my case, quite handy too…"

"Can you show us?" Elijah asked, staring at Ivy.

She smiled and nodded, before handing her broom and her wand to Hermione and then closing her eyes. Both Elijah and Hayley gasped in shock as Ivy transformed into a beautiful snow white leopard. Elijah took in the sight of the great cat before him and observed her form. She was graceful, her body long and her fur snowy but she still had her striking green eyes, which made the leopard even more exquisite and beautiful. Hayley moved closer to the big cat, and was hesitant to touch the cat, but then the leopard lifted her head up, coming into contact with Hayley's hand.

Hayley laughed. "Wow…Beautiful Ivy...What about you, Hermione? What can you turn into?"

Hermione sighed and placed her bag and Ivy's broom on the ground, with her wand as well as Ivy's on top of the beaded bag. She turned closed her eyes, and then she ran, before turning into a barn owl as she ran. The owl flew around the house before landing, much to Hayley's surprise, on Hayley's shoulder. Both Elijah and Hayley looked at the owl, taking in her multi-coloured feathers and white body. The feathers were a variety of colours, ranging from a dark brown, black to orange with bits of blue thrown in there. The body and the owl's face was white and the eyes were Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown.

"Well well, what have we here?" asked an amused voice from behind the group. Elijah and Hayley turned around and Elijah rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Klaus. Ivy growled in her leopard form and Hermione, in her owl form, just gave a hoot and stood still on Hayley's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't know that we were running an animal shelter. Quite fascinating gifts that both the wand-wielders have…should come in handy if the situation arises. Tell me, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Klaus spoke walking towards the group. Ivy growled again, before suddenly turning back into her usual self. Hermione lifted off Hayley's shoulder, flying behind Klaus and shifted back into her normal self.

"Why do you ask?" she asked as she stood behind Klaus. He jumped and turned to her, staring into her deep brown eyes. He was stumped for a moment, taking in the sight of her eyes. She had story behind those eyes. After the conversation that happened the night before, he was curious and wondered about the wand-wielders, considering it was them that convinced him to make the decision to keep Hayley the child safe, as well as other things but there something about the way Hermione spoke that pushed him to take the deal that the witches had offered.

"I'm curious…" he told her.

Ivy snorted. "Right…well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, or in your case, the wolf."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, you should try to be nicer around me. I did, after all, so graciously save your life and opened up my home to you."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Elijah saved us…and we are only here because of Hayley. Those bloody idiotic Wiccan witches linked us to her and so whatever happens to us happens to her. Hayley is now under our protection…we protect her…she's our friend…"

"I can't let you guys do that…I mean, while you two are protecting me, who will be protecting you?" Hayley asked.

"Me…" Elijah spoke, causing the girls to turn to him. He walked closer to the women, whilst he stared at Ivy before continuing. "I will always protect you…protect you all…You have my word on that."

A moment passed between Ivy and Elijah, causing Hermione and Hayley to turn to each other and smile. Hermione then looked to Klaus who had a smirk on his face.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word…Anyway, as much as I would like to sit out here and chat, let's take this inside shall we?" Klaus said.

They all walked into the house, heading to the sitting room that was to the left. Hermione pulled a sheet off what looked to be a couch and sat down. Hayley sat the right side of her whilst Ivy sat on a wooden chair in front of the group and Elijah decided to remain standing, leaning against the archway. Klaus leaned against the fire place that was in front of the girls.

Elijah sighed. "Before I forget brother, I need to ask…is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes...Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies." Klaus told him.

Ivy frowned. "Your blood? Why would Marcel need your blood?"

"Niklaus here, decided to make things a little worse by biting the second in command to Marcel's empire thus creating a bit of a conflict. A werewolf's bite is lethal to vampires and Niklaus's is the only known cure." Elijah informed her.

She nodded. "Well, then, if I ever become a vampire, not that I will, remind me never to piss off a werewolf…"

"Like you've done so already? Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Marcel's man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now are the witches, and no, not the ones currently residing in our house. More like that coven of impudent witches." Klaus remarked.

"You and me both…I never thought Sophie would do something like this…putting our lives in danger just for their gain? It's just seems like a low point for me…witches going against other witches…" Ivy muttered.

"I believe them to be honourable, well, in a way…I mean, they did realise Hayley, Hermione and Ivy to us…Although, they haven't entirely been forth-coming. Marcel obviously has something that they need, or otherwise they would have used both Ivy and Hermione, as they are more powerful then both the witches and the vampires…They don't want him dead, at least not just yet…so, there must be a reason why." Elijah stated, as he walked over to his brother. The pair stood in front of the girls, Elijah with his hand in his pocket and the other by his side and with Klaus crossing his arms across his chest.

"Elijah's right…If the witches were looking to kill the vampires, they would have used us, our power but instead, they linked us to Hayley and then threatened both Elijah and Klaus that if they didn't help, they would do something harm Hayley and by linking us to Hayley, she's even more vulnerable, because what-ever happens to us, happens to her…and also by linking the three of us to Sophie, it means both Ivy and I can't do anything without risking Hayley in the process. Also, by releasing to Elijah and Klaus, it seems that they don't want to use both Ivy and myself and they know that we'll be more protected with the Originals than with the witches…oh that's bloody brilliant! Brutal, but clever!" Hermione spoke, getting up from her seat. The group looked at her.

Ivy frowned. "Seriously 'Mione? They are basically saying that if we fuck it up, we die, if we run, we die and we have to rely on vampires to save us…and you think that's a brilliant plan?"

Hermione shrugged. "What? I know it's like a really bad plan, but you have to admit, the witches really did put some thought into this…and our arrival to this city, only made their plan even better. We should've gone to Brazil…"

Ivy groaned. "Are you really not going to let go of that? I am sorry that we didn't end up in Brazil but I had to make a hasty decision considering Bellatrix was on our tail…I'm sorry okay…this entire thing is all my fault, just like everything else…"

"Ivy, that's not what I'm saying…this is not your fault, none of this is…but ever since we've been here it has been one thing after another and now, not only does Elijah and Klaus, who are the Original vampires, know who we are, so do the witches. We came here to get away and now…it's just one thing after another…they will never stop, won't they? Voldemort, Bellatrix…and the witches here…fate will never stop…haven't we been through enough Ivy? Haven't you been through enough?" Hermione whispered, looking sadly at Ivy who was looking at the floor.

Klaus frowned. "What exactly happened to you both? I'm curious…after all, that little outburst last night was one thing and then you, my dear, showing that infamous lightning bolt scar of yours was another, considering there are tales about the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and how she had a peculiar scar on her forehead but now, enlighten me. What happened?"

"None of your bloody business!" Ivy snapped, brushing past both Elijah and Klaus. Hayley gasped at the outburst and left to follow Ivy. Hermione sighed and started to walk after her best friend, when she was stopped by Klaus.

"Hermione…" He began.

"No, Klaus…don't…" she trembled, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "You wish to know our past and I'm sorry but it's more Ivy's story than it is mine. When Ivy is ready to tell the story, then I will be. I admire that fact that both you and Elijah are willing to protect us and you deserve to know but we are not ready to reveal our past…To tell you why Voldemort wanted us dead and why Bellatrix is seeking revenge…it's Ivy's story... I wish we could, but we barely know you and we both have been through so much, that we…Look, thank you for allowing us to be here. Like Ivy said, we will protect Hayley, and in return you protect us. Do we agree on that?"

Both Elijah and Klaus nodded. Hermione sighed, giving them a small smile and leaving the room. The vampires watched as Hermione walked up the stairs and disappeared from their sight. Hayley nodded to the brothers and disappeared after Hermione.

"I wonder brother…" Elijah murmured.

Klaus turned to him. "What brother?"

"What happened to them that could have possibly made them this way? I've heard countless versions of the story about the 'Girl-Who-Lived' but something tells me that the true story is different." Elijah wondered aloud.

"I do not know…but I plan on finding out." Klaus vowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi…**

**You know what, we are just gonna post whenever…we getting excited about this story…so we are just gonna post whenever…we'll post whenever…but will not make it too long…so another chapter! Yay…**

**Now some people had questions…again, it's Ivy/Elijah and Hermione/Klaus…and this chapter has a flashback! So you'll be able to get a glimpse of what happen after the war and Hermione and Ivy are kinda opening up a little…just a question, do people think that we are moving a little bit too fast with how things are progressing?**

**Anyway, we own nothing, just the story. Both J.K. Rowling and the creators of Vampire Diaries/The Originals do…**

**Now, pictures of the chapters, including sneak peeks of the next chapters (by sneak peeks we mean outfits/situations etc) are available on bNd's pinterest account. The link for bNd's pinterest account is available on her profile page, as well as her tumblr and youtube account.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review…we love reviews like we love candy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

For some reason, Ivy couldn't calm herself down. After she had snapped at Klaus, she left the room, and walked up the stairs, wanting to be away from vampires and just be by herself. She heard Hermione behind her but just kept walking until she found another room, only it was a bedroom. She walked into the bedroom, and closed the door, clicking the lock behind her. She knew that Hermione would be able to unlock it but she'd hoped that Hermione would take the hint that Ivy needed a moment. She looked around the room and observed it. It was nice enough, and it contained a four poster bed, a wardrobe and a dresser with a mirror. There were windows with dark green curtains and a door, which lead to another room, but Ivy didn't walk through it. She was angry, but for what she couldn't work out. She was angry at Klaus for asking so many questions, but it was natural, as many people are curious about her. She was angry at herself for snapping and for getting angry at Hermione and although she didn't want to admit it, at Elijah.

She knew that they were just trying to help and after the promise that Elijah made, but she wasn't ready to open that chapter of her past or any chapter of her past. Although it had been years since the defeat of Voldemort, she still felt like it was only yesterday she defeated him on the grounds of Hogwarts and then after that, Bellatrix only seem to make it worse. Ivy laid on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking about her past and the events of the night, her mind and body tired. As she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she thought that after the death of Lord Voldemort, the Wizarding world would be safe and she would be free to live out her life in peace. How wrong she was…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ivy giggled at the sight before her. Dressed in a classy pair of dress robes that resembled a suit, Ronald Weasley was having trouble tying his bow-tie in the full blown mirror that was in his room. The mirror hanged on the bedroom wall at The Burrow, and Ron was just not used to tying bow-ties._

_"Blast this stupid muggle thing…I mean honestly, how do ordinary muggles wear this thing? It's tacky. I should have worn just trousers and a shirt." Ron complained._

_Ivy scoffed. "No you shouldn't…or otherwise the bride would have a field day and you'll never live. Trust me…now; it's not that hard Ron…honestly!"_

_She grabbed the ends of his tie and began to fix it for him, in which he grumbled but he let her._

_"So…nervous?" she asked._

_He snorted. "No…absolutely not…I've been waiting for this day since I first met her."_

_She smiled. "Well, considering it took you two many years to finally get together, it's no wonder you've wasted no time in the whole getting married thing. I thought you were going to travel a bit first."_

_"We were…but after everything that's happened, life is short and like you said, we took so long to get together…we didn't want to waste a moment longer." He told her and she nodded, finishing his bow-tie in a perfect bow._

_"There! Finished! Now don't you look handsome?" she teased, as the both stared in the mirror._

_Ron nodded. "You do too…I mean, you look beautiful…"_

_Ivy wore a long deep red strapless dress, with a beaded pattern that met up in the middle of the dress, which made it look like a bow in the middle of the dress and then the dress fell down in chiffon waves at her feet. It was dress she brought particularly for this occasion, as it was a special occasion. Her hair was done up, with a braided halo and the dark brown locks falling down her back like a waterfall. Her two best friends were getting married, and she wanted everything to go perfect._

_"Yeah, I brought it the day Hermione got her wedding dress…you are going to love that dress…I can't believe it…my two best friends are getting married…I'll be known as the third wheel now…" Ivy sniffed, mockingly wiping a tear from her face. Ron placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, chuckling as he did._

_"You will always be my girl too…just as my sister…and you never know, George might finally get his head into gear and finally ask you out and then we'll have another Weasley wedding…" he mumbled to her._

_"Maybe…" she whispered. The loss of Fred was still a touchy subject and although she loved George, she wasn't ready to open her heart just yet. Fred was her everything and he was gone._

_Ron turned to her. "I know…I know that Fred was your love…that he was the one…but you can't blame yourself forever and you certainly can't live forever alone. I mean, you…I want to see you with somebody…someone to love you and before you start going on about how you don't deserved to be love, you do…Ivy Potter, you deserve to be loved. I know that Fred loved you with all his heart…he loved you since the first time we all saw you at the train station…it took him a bit but we all knew that you were going to get together before 4th year…and then Voldemort happened and you two still stayed together…and then…he was gone before you two could properly live and for that, I am so sorry…"_

_Ivy shook her head. "It's fine Ron…I loved your brother dearly…I still do, but anyway, it should be me giving you the love at first sight speech or whatever this is…today is the day that your life starts…it's been a long time coming Ronald Weasley. You should also know that if you break her heart, you have me to deal with…and the same goes for her if she breaks your heart…"_

_Ron laughed. "Can't you just choose a side?"_

_"Never…you are both my best friends…now Sir Best Friend, let's get you married to the other best friend…"_

_To say that wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was highly anticipated was underrated. It had been a year since the downfall of Lord Voldemort and it was time for a happy day. Sure, there was still the problem of rouge death eaters, and various pro-Voldemort supporters, but nothing could stop the wedding from going ahead. And if anyone tried, they would have to deal with Mrs Weasley, was running around the Burrow like a chicken without its head._

_As both Ivy and Ron walked down the staircase, the two looked at each other as Ron's mother ran around, barking orders._

_"No, that goes over there near the kitchen and either you are helping out pitching up the tent or setting up the reception, not sitting on your bottom like a bloody queen Ginereva Weasley!" Molly Weasley shouted to her daughter who rolled her eyes at mother and got up out of the chair she was sitting. Ginny then spotted Ivy and Ron._

_"Oh good, you two are here…please help…she's gone absolutely bonkers!" Ginny complained._

_"I heard that Ginereva! You are not that old for a slap you know! Oh good, you two are finally ready…" Molly spoke as she made her way over them._

_Ivy giggled. "Oh Mrs Weasley…"_

_Molly scoffed. "Ivy, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Molly or if you want…Mum. Considering I count you as a daughter, Mrs Weasley just sounds so formal…so Molly or Mum…or if you must, mother…"_

_Ivy blushed. "Sorry Mrs-Molly…no, scratch that…Mum…"_

_Molly smiled. "Good…now, you two, head over to the tree…we will be there momentarily."_

_Ivy and Ron nodded and left the house, heading towards the enchanted weeping willow tree that was just near the river on the outside of the Burrow. The tree had been magically done up for the ceremony and it had been done perfect. Surrounding the tree, were arches entwined with roses and chairs that were separated on the sides of the aisle, which was done up with rose petals. Candles had been lit and enchanted to hang magically in the air, and at the end of the aisle was another arch, with roses and the chairs were tied with white and silver ribbon. It was truly a magical sight._

_Ivy smiled as she and Ron walked down the aisle. As she walked, she saw people that she recognised from Hogwarts and she waved to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and she could see that Neville Longbottom was at the end of the aisle, taking the spot of the best man. She smiled as she knew that he was anxious of his role as best man, but she knew that his fears would subdue when he sees the maid of honour, who would be no other than Luna Lovegood. Standing on the other side of Neville George and she knew that he was keeping up a persona for his brother's big day. George locked eyes with her and he gave her a small smile in which she returned, his pain mirroring her own. Fred would have loved this and then played pranks._

_They reached the archway and Ron stood next to Neville, while Ivy stood under the archway. She saw that almost the seats were filled with family and friends and the time for Ginny, Luna and Hermione to start walking down the aisle was approaching. She could see the Burrow, and the big tent that was next to it in the distance and she turned her focus to the scene before her. She saw from the corner of her eye, that Bill and Fleur Weasley were sitting on the other side of the seats. She also saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had made time in his busy Minister schedule for the wedding and she also saw Professor McGonagall and some of the teachers including students from Hogwarts in the crowd as well as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. She was surprised at the fact that Ron wanted Draco at his wedding, but Draco was a changed man. After the war, after his trails, he had changed and became a friend to them all. Although he was still on probation, he was allowed to come to the wedding. She also saw from the corner of her eye that Ron was getting nervous and to her surprise, she was too._

_"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" she whispered, clenching her hands together. Ron, who calmed down at the sight of his best friend nervous, had chuckled, along with Neville and George._

_"Because you couldn't decide on whether or not being my best man or Hermione's maid of honour…honestly, I don't know why we have to do this muggle tradition, but it's what Hermione wants and you agreed to marry us. If I had my way, I'd do an unbreakable vow and be with done with it!" Ron told her._

_"This is precisely why you were not in charge of the wedding Ronald Weasley! Now straighten up, all of you. It's time…" Molly snapped as she took her seat in front, near the boys. Mr Weasley take his place besides his wife, his eyes twinkling with laughter as all three, including Ivy stood up straight as the soft tones of the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse played. It was one of Hermione's favourite songs and a perfect song for this occasion._

_'What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time…'_

_Ginny, dressed in a strapless sweetheart mint blue chiffon dress and holding a bouquet with white and purple lilies, made her way elegantly down the aisle, winking at Dean as she did. She smiled as she reached her brothers and Neville and sniggered at Ivy, who rolled her eyes in return._

_''Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…'_

_Luna, dressed in an off the shoulder deep purple chiffon dress and the same bouquet as Ginny, made her way down the aisle, with a skip in her step. Ivy could not help giggling at the blonde who skipped her way down the aisle. She made it to the end and took her place near Ivy. She leant towards Ivy and Ivy frowned._

_"I'm happy to report that there are no Nargles flying about. They have left us for today." She whispered into Ivy's ear, in which Ivy nodded and smiled to herself. Only Luna would say something like that._

_Then the moment had arrived for Hermione to walk down the aisle, just as the chorus of the song began to play again. Escorted by Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione was truly a magical sight. Dressed in a long cream mermaid short-sleeved gown, the top half covered in crystal beading, with chiffon silk covering her legs, she was beautiful. She was holding a bouquet of purple orchids and proudly showing off her flower shaped diamond engagement ring. Ivy turned to Ron, who was staring at his bride with a look of awe on his face, as well as love and happiness. She beamed at the sight of her two best friends, who could take their eyes of each other and she felt her nerves disappear as Hagrid and Hermione walked their way up the aisle. They approached the end, the song coming to a close and Hagrid gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek, before taking Ron's hand and walking towards Ivy. Hagrid gave Ivy a wink and she smiled back. Since Hermione's parents still didn't know that they had a daughter and were out of the country, she had asked the next best thing to escort her down the aisle, which was Hagrid and she had asked Mr Weasley to do the father and daughter dance at the reception._

_"Please be seated... We have all gathered here today, to witness the wonderful and romantic union between Ronald Bilious Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. And I can I just say for the record…it's about bloody time…" Ivy spoke, causing Ron, Hermione and the crowd to burst out in laughter._

_Ivy smiled. "But, today's union is not a rash one. It's a union between to people who have loved each other since the first moment they saw each other on the Hogwarts train many years ago. Trust me, I'd know…I was there…but to see Hermione and Ron finally make that step to be joined together…it's like two pieces of a puzzle coming to together…"_

_She looked at both Hermione and Ron, who were staring into each other's eyes and she couldn't help the stray tears falling down her face, smiling happily at her two best friends. She was about to continue speaking when something caught her eye. There, in the distance, near the Burrow, was a dark black mass that was heading their way. She frowned, in which Hermione and Ron turned to her, wondering what was wrong. Ivy looked at the black mass, her frown turning into a face of horror when she realised what it was._

_Deatheaters…Deatheaters had come to the Burrow, and had managed to push past the protective wards that placed around the place. They were coming nearer, and Ivy could see that there was more than just a few of them. She could tell that they weren't here to witness the wedding; they were here to kill them all._

_"Deatheaters…" she whispered, causing Hermione and Ron to look in the direction Ivy was looking at and Ron stood in front of his bride and best friend, pulling out his wand. The action caused the people in the seats to jump up and turn in the direction of the Deatheaters and all hell broke loose, as people apparated from the spot, leaving only Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Kingsley, the entire Weasley family, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, plus Draco and Blaise. Everyone else had apparated._

_Ron turned to Ivy. "What do we do?"_

_"The only thing we can do…fight…I don't think that they are here to witness our wedding…" Hermione whispered._

_"I know that…but why now?" Ron wondered aloud._

_Ivy shook her head and pushed past the couple, walking to Kingsley._

_"I thought you had Aurors surrounding the place?" she asked._

_"I do…but they…must have…Listen Ivy, we don't have time to argue about this. They are obviously here for a reason, but this many, it makes me wonder…I knew that the remaining deatheaters would be a problem, but this many on this kinda scale? Someone is leading them." Kingsley observed._

_Ivy frowned, pulling out her wand. She saw that the others had done the same and were pointing at the approaching mass of the deatheaters. She turned back to Kingsley and saw that Hermione had joined them, with Ron closely behind._

_"But who? Who would have the power to—" she began to speak but then she heard that cold laughter. That laughter that haunted her for years…the laughter that rang in her eyes after Sirius had died…the laughter that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Ivy turned her attention to the deatheaters, gasping as one landed before her, at the end of aisle. She heard the others around her gasp at the sight of the deatheater, who turned out to be the mad witch herself. Then all of the sudden, the other deatheaters had arrived and Kingsley pushed Ivy to the ground, in which she grabbed Hermione and they both fell to the ground, watching as the deatheaters grabbed their friends one by one and held them. Ivy and Hermione stood up, and Ivy and Hermione saw their friends and family, each held captive by a deatheater._

_"Bellatrix…but wait, you're dead…" Ivy whispered._

_The witch laughed. "Obviously not, Miss Potter! I live, and so do many others you tried to kill at that grimy place you call a school. Now, what have we here? A wedding? My my, how…terrible…let me guess, the red-head and the mudblood? Tsk tsk…you Weasleys are really a disgrace to the Wizarding world…marrying the mudblood…where on earth did you get that ghastly dress…What a disgrace! But no more than you Potter…"_

_Ivy raised her wand, stepping in front of Hermione and holding her tight. "Why are you here?"_

_"Uh, uh, lower that wand…you don't want me to do something drastic now would you? After all, with a click of my fingers, I can order my lovely fellow members to kill everyone right here, right now…and as for why I am here…isn't it obvious? You know what I want…" She taunted at Ivy, raising her wand. Ivy recognised the wand the Bellatrix held in her hand. She thought that it had been destroyed but obviously not. It was Voldemort's wand._

_"That's…his…Oh god…You want retaliation for Voldemort's death…" Ivy spoke._

_Bellatrix snarled. "You dare speak his name? After what you've done to him?! You filthy half-blood!"_

_Bellatrix then raised her wand, shouting "Crucio" at Ivy and Ivy dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Bellatrix fired the curse over and over, causing Ivy to scream over and over._

_"Ivy!"_

_Ivy heard a voice scream her name, but it was not Hermione's voice, nor Ron's but another male's voice. One she had heard before but she couldn't concentrate as the pain of Bellatrix's curse was getting too much and she saw that Bellatrix had pointed her wand to Ron, shouting the unforgivable curse that made her heart grow cold and so she screamed, before suddenly, she felt someone shaking her._

_"Ivy!"_

Ivy woke with a panic in her eyes and stared at the person who woke her. Elijah…She gasped and tried to take deep breaths of air but was failing and falling into a panic attack. She saw that Hermione was on her left side, with Elijah on her right. Hayley was standing in front of her.

She trashed about, waving her arms but it was no use as Elijah kept his grip on her. She tried to free herself from his grip but he held her firmly, making her face him. She looked into his eyes, and could feel a sense of calmness, and so she did.

"Ivy, calm yourself! It was just a nightmare…You are safe…" he spoke softly, raising his hand to cup her cheek, but instead, she had leaned into him, his hand going around her shoulders. He held her tight, thinking about how he came to be in this situation. Before he had come into her room, he was on his way to his own room, but had heard the sounds of her quickening heartbeat and her shortened breath. He had broken the lock on the door and raced inside, to find her trashing about and having a very disturbed sleep. Hermione had also run in after him, sensing that something was up. Hayley was not long afterwards.

Ivy shook her head. "No it wasn't…it was a memory…"

He frowned, holding her tighter. "What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix…" She turned to Hermione. "I was dreaming or remembering your wedding day…and Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse on me…it was before-"

"Before she killed Ron…and we escaped…I remember…" Hermione spoke softly. She started to fiddle with the necklace that was hanging on her neck. Ivy could see that on the necklace, was a small diamond ring, shaped like a flower. It was a vintage ring that Ron had given her when they got engaged.

"What is this ruckus?" Klaus asked, walking into the room. He stopped when he saw Elijah holding a distraught Ivy and Hermione looking at the floor, her face blank. Hayley had her hands on her hips and was confused and worried.

"Okay…look I know we've only just met and you've got a fucked up past, I mean who hasn't, but who is this Bellatrix chick? And this Voldemort guy? And who is Ron? Was he a friend or something? I mean, I get it, the past is a touchy subject but if this Bellatrix wants you dead, then why haven't you killed her already?" Hayley asked.

"We've tried…we've tried everything and we've lost everyone, everything in the process…I mean, it's like she keeps coming back…so that's why we ran…we fought yes, but we kept losing…and so we ran…" Ivy told her.

"We even thought she had split her soul to make horcruxes but there have been no signs indicating that she did…apart from the wand…" Hermione spoke.

"Wand?" Hayley asked.

"Her wand, it used to belong to Voldemort. I thought that it was destroyed…I mean, it had to have to been broken or destroyed because he used the Elder Wand in battle with me…the very same wand that's now currently resting in the beaded bag…so, his original wand should have been destroyed…but it hasn't…and now she has his wand…" Ivy whispered, burrowing herself deeper into Elijah's arms. Although she had only known the man for a few days, she never felt more safe anywhere else, than in his arms.

Hayley sighed. "Oh…I can understand why this Bellatrix wants you dead…why did Voldemort though?"

"Because it was my fault…if I hadn't…everything is my fault…" Ivy mumbled.

"No! It's not your fault! You didn't kill Ron…Bellatrix did so stop blaming yourself! Voldemort wanted you dead because of a stupid bloody prophecy that an idiotic seer predicted many years ago…Voldemort believed in this prophecy so much that he killed your parents, and then when you got to Hogwarts, he tried to kill you every year you were there…and then he rose to power in our 4th year and well, that made matters worse and then just when we finally beat him, Bellatrix came back from the dead…and she…you know what? I can't do this now…can we do this another time? This is…Bloody hell!" Hermione ranted, getting up from her seat and walking out of the room.

"Hermione-" Ivy began but Klaus left the room after her.

"It's alright…Klaus will check on her." Elijah said.

"She hardly knows him…" Ivy pointed out.

"You hardly know me and yet you trust me enough to hold you…" Elijah told her.

Ivy sighed. "That's different…you…saved me…"

"I might have saved you, but you now trust me enough…come now, sleep…you've had a horrible nightmare/memory and you need to sleep…" Elijah gently whispered to her, moving around on the bed so that he and Ivy were fully laying on the bed and were comfortable. Hayley smiled at the two and left the room.

"What if I can't sleep?" Ivy wondered aloud.

Elijah pressed his lips to her forehead. "Then I will be here to ensure that you do. Trust me Ivy, you are safe…with me, you are safe."

* * *

><p>Klaus followed Hermione to the room that she had chosen to sleep in. Although he had only known the wand-wielder for a short period of time, he felt a sense of protection towards her, and towards Ivy, though he could not admit it, considering the dark haired beauty got on his nerves and drove him mad. But for Hermione, he felt the need to protect her, and to hear her side of her past. Sure, the past of the wand-wielders intrigued him and he wanted to know just what happened to make a stark raving wizard spend his life trying to kill a young woman but he also wanted to know Hermione's story. He could tell that the girl had been through so much, if her complete random passionate outbursts were anything to go by, but he knew that there was more to the story and that it was painful. He felt guilty that he was curious but he needed to know, so that he could protect them, despite the short time he had known them…known her.<p>

"Hermione, look-" He began but Hermione stopped him.

"Klaus, I know that both Ivy and I owe you some sort of explanation but I can't…I can tell you that Voldemort was a horrible being of a man and even more terrible than you but he made Ivy's life a living hell…all because of some prophecy that he had to fulfil. And I helped her, because she's my best friend…she's my sister…but she is still being haunted by dreams and I wish that it would stop…I promise that we will tell you and Elijah everything but for now…" Hermione murmured, crossing her arms and sitting her bed. Her bed was a normal king-sized bed, with a dark purple quilt and pillows on it. The room was painted green, and had a dresser, a vanity table and a large window with deep green curtains.

"Honestly love, who's worse than me?" Klaus smirked.

Hermione looked at him. "He was…Voldemort was…and Bellatrix…You may believe that you are a monster but you are not. You are not like them and for that I am glad…I actually feel safer when I am around you…"

Klaus walked towards her, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "I said before and I will say it again. As long as you are under my protection, you are safe. Both of you…and Hayley too…and I shall keep in mind that promise you made…Who is Ron?"

She sighed, fiddling with her necklace and the ring that was hung on it. "My…well, he was my fiancée, but Bellatrix killed him. She killed him right before our eyes and then we vanished…we don't if he was buried or anything because we just left. We knew that if we went back, Bellatrix would be waiting…I'm sorry, I can't…"

Klaus nodded, noticing the ring on her necklace. "I understand…well, when you are ready to tell me, I will be listening, but for now, sleep…it has been a long day and you need to rest... I shall leave you in peace."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then watched as she made herself comfortable on the bed. He then nodded, walked over to the door, and she looked at him, her eyes wet from tears but she gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. He lowered the lights, so that it was dark but not too dark and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into the dining room and then walked into another room and started to pull off the sheets on various items of furniture to subdue his anger that was rising. He still had the feeling of protection towards Hermione and that she was getting under his skin. He knew now that he wanted nothing more than to protect her but he was confused about this feeling as he didn't know how to interpret it. He didn't know how to react when she told him about her lost love, but could sympathise with her. He too, lost people he loved…it was truly heart-breaking. As he continued to pull the white sheets off various pieces of furniture, he came across an item that he had placed on the table earlier, but had put it off to use it until now. He then stopped, with the item hiding in his hand and just stood, as he saw that Elijah had entered the room<p>

"Well, Ivy is asleep, as well as Hayley, who is in the adjoining room next to her, so she'll be able to keep a look out for her. We need to…we have to protect them brother…I saw the look of fear in Ivy's eyes as I shook her awake. Whoever this Bellatrix is, she has made both Ivy's and Hermione's life hell and if that man was still alive, I'd like to…Brother, we need to protect them…all of them…including Hayley…" Elijah spoke.

Klaus sighed. "I know this brother…now, about Marcel…"

Elijah frowned. "Brother seriously? We have more pressing matters at hand."

"I know, but if we are to protect the wand-wielders and Hayley and the child, we need to plan…" Klaus told him.

"Well, in addition to the secret weapon Marcel has against the witches, he has also assembled a small army of vampires. I think, that with working with both Hermione and Ivy, if they agree, we could destroy them from the inside." Elijah suggested as he pulled of sheets on the furniture around them.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped pouting long enough to join the fun? I take it you told her about the wand-wielders? Well, that they are in our protection…Have you told her?" Klaus asked.

Elijah sighed. "Well she has made her disinterest in you quite clear, but she is interested in the wand-wielders…I mean, you remember brother, that during those years that you quite graciously let her out, she befriended a few of them during her time at that school...Hogwarts it's called, but I can't remember the name of her friends but I remember that she was quite close to them and she loved working at the school…So if she is coming, she'll be here for them."

Klaus smirked. "Yes, well, I can understand her anger towards me, considering what I've done. I wonder if she shares that same belief that I can be saved. But no matter, I hope she says far away."

Elijah frowned. "And why is that brother?"

Klaus moved towards him, walking slowly. "Because I have a desire to reclaim this town…I have a desire to steal from Marcel all that he holds most dear and a desire to protect those that I hold dear…I mean if Marcel were to find out about our wand-wielders, who knows where we would be…You know what brother, I've just now only realised that I have one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit, apart from the wand-wielders…"

Elijah nodded. "And what is that?"

"You…" Klaus said, suddenly stabbing the item he held in his hand, which was a metal stake tipped in the ash of a white oaked tree, into Elijah's heart. Elijah screamed and gasped at the gesture, his face going suddenly going grey.

Klaus stared at him as he did. "Forgive me, my brother…there is no power in love…Mercy makes you weak…family makes you weak…love makes you weak, and don't worry brother, I'll take good care of both Ivy and Hermione…if I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate us! We had to do this to Elijah! but not to worry, he will be gone for only a few chapters and then he'll be back...Ivy will make sure of that...<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi…**

**So, _someone_ (aka randomwriter) decided to get a little to trigger happy and post our new story way before it was checked and posting ready and she also posted it on bNd's profile and now bNd is getting hate PMs...well...sorta...but no matter because bNd has re-edited, re-checked and all that jazz the chapter and is currently writing more chapters for the new story, Cover On My Heart...but have patience because the chapter of COMH wont be posted for awhile...but check it out...it's a teenwolfxharrypotter story...and the chapter will make much more sense now and it starts from season 2 as more things happen in season 2...it will be a short story, bNd and rw007 have decided that it will finish at the end of season three...so, yeah, bNd is underway writing scenes! Pairings so far are FemHarry/Derek and as for Hermione, we'll leave that up to the readers...**

**Anyway, we own nothing, just the story. Both J.K. Rowling and the creators of Vampire Diaries/The Originals do…**

**Pictures of the chapters, including sneak peeks of the next chapters (by sneak peeks we mean outfits/situations etc) are available on bNd's pinterest account. The link for bNd's pinterest account is available on her profile page, as well as her tumblr and youtube account.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review…we love reviews like we love candy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**_One Week Later_**

Ivy was pissed. Not because she was trapped in a house with a vampire, a werewolf and her best friend, but because Elijah had suddenly left, without even explaining to her where he went or even saying good. She pissed that he had broken his promise of being there for her, and after the dream and the fact that she had fallen asleep in his arms, nothing much had happened but because he had made the promise to be there, and had made her trust him and be safe, she felt used, and a little hurt. When she had asked Klaus where Elijah went, Klaus had told her that he had left, well more like bailed but left nonetheless. She was also angry at herself, as she knew that she was smarter than quickly trusting a man with kind deep trusting eyes that made her feel. After everything she had been through, she allowed herself to feel for the man, but now, she was back to the strong Ivy Potter she knew she was and wasn't going to let a pair of kind brown eyes stop her. She had to protect Hermione, and protect Hayley…they will be her focus.

During the week, both she and Hermione had managed to get their stuff from their apartment and like Elijah suggested, the duo placed protection wards on the flat. Although they had their chests in the safe at the mansion, she felt better that most of her stuff was within reach. Klaus had allowed her the use of the safe hidden within the house and so both Hermione and Ivy placed their chests in the safe. However, Ivy added one more box into the safe that was hidden in the beaded bag. The box contained the invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone and the elder wand. The three deathly hallows that when combined together, made Ivy the Mistress of Death. Both Hermione and Ivy knew that it was dangerous for them to hold onto them, but with Bellatrix still alive, they kept them in the box and on their possession so that it wouldn't fall into Bellatrix's hands. If Bellatrix were to get her hands on the items, who knew what she would do. Hermione also wanted to tell Klaus about the items, but with Elijah gone, it was not a good idea and so, both kept it a secret, just placing it with the chests and placing a charm over it, so that only Ivy or Hermione could open it, not anybody else.

She was also pleased that she was getting to know Hayley quite well, and was glad that Hermione was too. In fact, all three women had gotten a little close since they arrived and both Hermione and Ivy had come to consider Hayley a friend. Hermione, much to Ivy's annoyance, was also spending time with Klaus who was sometimes always lurking nearby. He had also filled the group about his quest to take back the city of New Orleans.

Ivy thought the idea was mad, but from what she had seen with her time with Marcel, she could admit that Klaus would make a better leader. He was annoying, yes, but in the last week, she could tell that he had a sentimental side, and on occasion, it would show whether he was with Hermione or Hayley. But as brief as the moment was, he would shrink back into his shell of an arsehole and be the same dickhead as ever.

On this night however, Klaus was out, leaving behind Hayley, Hermione and Ivy. The trio had decided explore the various rooms around the large mansion and after a while, had decided to rest in what looked to be a ladies lounge. They were all sitting on the floor, cross-legged, sharing a tub of ice-cream and were swapping stories from when they were younger, with Hayley telling them when she trigged her werewolf curse.

"And then I just felt pain…so much pain…and before I knew it, I had trigged the curse. Of course I didn't know that at the time but I that I was going mad…anyway, it's in the past and now, I have a baby werewolf/vampire growing in my stomach…life works in mysterious ways." Hayley mumbled.

Ivy nodded. "Tell me about it…life also seems to work in fucked up ways…sorry for my language, but it's like every time that both Hermione and I would get even a brief moment of happiness, Voldemort took it all away…"

"It didn't help that Voldemort tried to kill you at the end of almost every year we were at Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out.

Hayley frowned. "You mentioned that…the other night, before Elijah mysteriously disappeared…Did he seriously try to kill you every year you were at school? Well, at least he waited until the end of school term…"

"Yes…and at birth, oh and afterwards when we all went on the run the first time…he tried, then succeeded but then he didn't…he did kill me…but then I came back…" Ivy replied.

"Whoa…and I thought I had problems…how was he defeated? You mentioned you killed him…how?" Hayley asked.

"I killed him…I mean, I was the chosen one, so I had to…right?" Ivy whispered.

Hayley shook her head. "Sorry, I know that your past is a rocky situation…sorry for asking."

Ivy smiled. "It's okay…to be honest, ever since we've got here, we've talked about him more to you or to the brothers than we have to people close to us…"

"It's true…we hardly ever talk about him, or the past…I wish we would, it might actually help…Anyway, how are you feeling about all this? Being a mum?" Hermione asked, wishing to change the topic.

Hayley noticed the changed and shrugged. "I…don't know…I mean, I was abandoned by my biological family when I was born and as you know, my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So, to be honest, I really don't know how I feel about being a mother because I never really had a good one…"

Ivy understood the pain Hayley went through. Although she wasn't abandoned, nor was she kicked out, she too didn't know what it was like to have a mother. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them closer together. It was easy to do, as she was wearing a pair of long black yoga pants, a white blouse and a green sweater. She looked and saw Hermione, who was wearing a white tank dress over a pair of tights and red cardigan, do the same. She then let go of her legs and sighed.

"I understand…" Ivy told Hayley, who was wearing long black pants, a black top and a black cardigan.

Hayley frowned. "How? I mean, I know your parents are dead, but how?"

Ivy sighed. "Because I didn't grow up with a mother or a father…I was raised by my aunt who hated the sight of me. So, I never really had a mum, until Mrs Weasley, but then Bellatrix took her away from me, well us – me and Hermione and I guess I don't know…and then I had my godfather, but he was taken…most of my, our family was taken…the only few people left are Hermione and myself…"

Hayley nodded. "It sucks doesn't it?"

Ivy laughed. "Yeah it does…"

"Okay, look, this has been bugging me since I first met you in the tombs and I get that you are protecting me and what not, but you guys are these all powerful witches, even more powerful than the witches here and our magic goes undetected by Marcel and, I know you probably have a spell that allows you to control people, but why are you doing this? If you're powerful, why not just blast them away and then leave? I mean, you are linked to me, but you could have…I mean, I get that you can't – what is it, apparate?- I mean, you mentioned you couldn't do that but you could do magic…why didn't you?" Hayley questioned.

Ivy looked stumped. Why didn't she use magic in the tombs when Sophie was threatening them all? She didn't know then that Sophie was linked to Hayley, so why play the victim?

"Why the play the victim when I am stronger than that?" Ivy asked herself out loud.

"Exactly…" Hayley agreed.

"To be honest, I think I was more worried about exposure than I was about protecting myself. And then I found out about you and for some reason I just needed to protect you because you're pregnant and then that whole thing with Elijah happened, you know him showing his past and I guess I wanted to see out it played out before I did anything rash…and while we do have a spell for compulsion, it's an Unforgivable spell and we've only used it once since we've been here, but it's still goes against everything we believe in. Using them would be a crime and yes, I know, we are on the run from Bellatrix, but…I don't know…" Ivy tried to explain.

Hermione sighed. "I've been asking the same thing myself…we have the power to get out of this thing, why aren't we? I mean, haven't they done enough? Hasn't fate done enough? Why aren't we fighting back? Or better yet, why aren't we finding out information on them so that we can bring them down, like Klaus is with his agenda towards Marcel. Why aren't we doing that?"

"Because do we really want to take on a whole bunch of witches and expose ourselves to the vampires? I mean, I know Elijah and Klaus knows about us, but if we do something drastic, we might expose ourselves and Bellatrix will hear all about how two wand-wielders took down a coven of witches and come looking…" Ivy pointed out.

Hermione nodded. "I know that Ivy, but we should be looking for ways to bring Bellatrix down, just like what we did with Voldemort…"

"Hermione, we did that…now, I just…you know, let's not talk about this now…" Ivy snapped.

Hayley frowned, speaking up before Hermione could talk back. "So basically what you're saying is that the reason you didn't fight back as much is because you're worried about exposing yourself and letting basically the entire supernatural world know that you are here and because you're what, tired? Dude, you're on the run, and yes you're linked to me, but if you have the power to get out of this, why not use it?"

Ivy scoffed. "And what, leave you to fend for yourself? Are you sick of us already?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and no, I actually like both of you but still, why don't you use that power? Unless, you're not here to protect me…I mean, it's not the only reason why you are here, isn't it?" Hayley inquired.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I haven't witnessed the moments between Ivy and Elijah and you and Klaus…I mean, hello, the four of you, well now two of you since Elijah has gone, but before it was like, wow, you all really needed to get a room…there was so much tension between you all…so maybe that's why you haven't left…am I right?" Hayley asked.

Ivy snorted. "No, we didn't stay because of Elijah…or Klaus…we are friends…or something…I don't know, considering he's left and gone from our sights…so obviously we are nothing…"

"But you want it to be something…" Hayley teased.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I…enough about me, what about Hermione?"

Hermione scoffed. "Hey, don't put this on me….there is nothing going on…"

"Seriously? He basically followed you out when I had that dream that night and wanted to check up on you and so far, you seem to be the only one convincing him to do anything…He likes you…" Ivy pointed out.

"We are friends…not even that…I'm helping him…take back his kingdom and what not…" Hermione defended herself.

Ivy nodded. "Sure sure…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and the girls sat in silence for moment, with Hayley and Ivy giving each smiles and passing the tub of vanilla ice-cream between them before suddenly, Ivy felt a tug in her magic and so did Hermione, who put the tub down and stood up, taking her wand out from the inside of her sleeve. Ivy did the same, picking up her wand that was beside her.

Hayley frowned. "What is it?"

"The wards, the protection spells we cast? We've just felt them tug, which means that someone or something is heading towards the house." Ivy told her, as she stood up.

Hayley stood up as well and the trio walked out of the room, and to the staircase. They heard the door open and Hayley, who didn't have a wand, had decided to grab a poker that was leaning against the wall near the staircase. The trio walked towards the stairs, and then, taking a deep breath, Hermione stood in front, her wand raised, with Hayley behind her and Ivy behind Hayley and they began to walk down the stairs just as a blonde haired woman walked into the house. The trio immediately knew that she was a vampire.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her wand pointing at the blonde.

The blonde, who wasn't looking at them, put her keys down on the table near the door looked around.

"Oh, you must be the maid…my bags are in the car… get them for me will you?" she spoke, still looking around.

Hermione frowned and turned to Hayley then back to the blonde. "Hullo…I'm Hermione, and as you can tell, if you bothered to look at us, we are not the maids."

The blonde snapped her head towards the trio as they descended the stairs, with Hermione on the left side of Hayley and Ivy on the right. Hermione had lowered her wand but Ivy still kept hers pointed at the vampire. The blonde stared at Hermione, before turning her attention towards Hayley.

"Obviously…and you must be the werewolf girl that my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby-bump. I guess you're not showing yet…you must be Hayley? And you must be one of the wand-wielders that my other brother mentioned."

Hermione nodded. "Yes…I'm Hermione…this is Hayley and on her other side is the other wand-wielder, Ivy."

The blonde nodded, looking at Hermione, then Hayley but then she gasped when she saw Ivy. It wasn't Ivy's hair or looks that she was shocked at, but her eyes, for they reminded her of a dear old friend.

"Lily?" she stammered, walking towards Ivy, who was in shock at hearing her mother's name and backing away from her, but then stopped as she saw that the blonde's face showing sadness, and happiness, causing Ivy to think.

Ivy frowned. "What how…how did you know my mother's name?"

The blonde-haired vampire smiled, reaching Ivy. "Because she was one of my best friends…and you have her eyes. You look like your father, but your eyes…they are your mothers…that emerald green…I'd recognise them anywhere…Oh my god…You're Ivianna, aren't you?"

Ivy gasped. "How did you know my full name? I only go by Ivy…"

The blonde laughed. "Because I am the one who suggested the name to Lily and was there when she name you….oh my god, I've finally found you…I'm so sorry I couldn't be there…family issues caught up with me but I wanted to be there…I wanted to…I was devastated when your parents passed…"

"What? How? I'm still confused…who are you?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, sorry…I'm Rebekah…and I'm your godmother…"

And with that, Rebekah hugged the young woman, causing both Hermione and Hayley to gasp and Ivy to frown.

A godmother…she had a godmother…Ivy couldn't believe it but here she was, her godmother, in flesh, so to speak. Ivy was always under the impression that Alice Longbottom was her godmother but according to the blonde Original, she was Ivy's godmother and she was hugging Ivy. Ivy didn't want to believe, but there was something about the blonde vampire and she knew that she could trust her.

"But how? I thought Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black were my godparents. I didn't know about you…" Ivy mumbled into Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah released her hold on the witch and pulled back, her arms still on Ivy's shoulders.

"They were, on paper, as was I. Your mother couldn't decide so she chose both of us, then your father chose Sirius. But I am your godmother…I am so sorry. When I found out, I was on my way there, but then Klaus found me and well, Klaus has this thing he'd like to do but just know I was there. I will tell you everything but now, I need to find Elijah. Where is he?" Rebekah asked the trio.

Hayley shrugged. "Beats us…he's long gone."

Rebekah, who had let go of Ivy, looked around, frowning. "What do you mean long gone?"

"Well, he was here one minute, making epic promises about protecting us all and how Hayley was family and how we were safe then Klaus told us he bailed. Stupid, stupid Ivy…knew I shouldn't have trusted a vampire…" Ivy spoke.

"Elijah is not just any vampire and he doesn't break a promise…which means Niklaus has something dastardly and Klaus-like…Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!" Rebekah yelled, as she walked away from the group and walked into the sitting room. Hayley, Hermione and Ivy frowned at each other and decided to follow her into the room. They arrived just as Klaus opened walked in from the dining room.

"Enough with all the shouting! Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" he asked, walking towards them.

Rebekah smirked. "They were very rude…trying to victimize a poor innocent girl, just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends."

Ivy scoffed, keeping back her laughter and she could see that Hayley was doing the same too. Hermione however, just gave them a look and Ivy shook her head. She was starting to like her godmother and couldn't wait to get to know her.

"I do have friends…I have Marcel…you remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the king of the Quarter and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." Klaus sneered.

Rebekah sighed. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?"

Klaus shrugged. "Perhaps he's on holiday…or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on then, take a look around…"

"Perhaps I will…because then he can explain to me why he didn't tell me that it was Ivianna Potter that both you and he were protecting." Rebekah said.

Klaus frowned. "Why should you care about a wand-wielder? I mean, I know you were friends with them, but why does it matter that it's Ivy?"

"Because dear brother, Ivy is my god-daughter..." she told him.

Klaus stood up and stared at Rebekah, before turning to Ivy then back to Rebekah. "You're lying…"

Rebekah shook her head. "No dear brother, I am not. Perhaps if you had just asked me instead of staking me and sticking me into a box, yet again, you would have found out that Lily and James Potter made me, along with Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black, god-parents to Ivianna…so basically brother, she's family…try not to kill her. Now, I will tell you everything but first I need Elijah, so where is he?"

Klaus looked stumped, as he stared at his sister's god-child, before turning away and sitting down on the lounge in the sitting room. He was about to reply before his phone suddenly started to ring and he got up again, heading towards the door.

"It appears that the night is not quite over just yet…I'm off to another drink with Marcel." Klaus told her.

"Elijah told me your pan to take apart Marcel's empire…piece by piece…I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry…" she snapped.

Klaus smirked. "I know you don't have many friends, dear sister…well, maybe that's about to change because of your young god-daughter here, but what some friends when they get together is have a drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entire population of witches, except of course our lovely two want-wielders, and I want to discover the how so that I can take it for myself. I mean I know I'm already one step ahead of Marcel in terms of which has a more powerful weapon to take him on, myself and the wand-wielders, but I'd still like to know, so finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today…"

He then turned back around and started to walk out of the house. "Oh, and welcome home and congratulations little sister…you now have a daughter. What a wonderful surprise."

He left, and Rebekah sighed, turning around to face the girls.

"Well, as much as I'd like to start the party now and get to drinking and finding all about my god-daughter, I need to know what my evil brother has done to my good one. So, we are going to search this house from top to bottom…and you are all helping…Got it? Good, let's go…"

And with that she pushed passed the girls and Hayley followed her, leaving behind Hermione and Ivy.

"Ivy, your godmother is a bitch…" Hermione muttered.

Ivy smiled. "I know…but I like her…"

* * *

><p>After searching almost all night, the girls hadn't had much luck looking for Elijah or his coffin. They had made to the basement and had found Rebekah's coffin, along with Klaus's but Elijah's coffin had mysteriously disappeared, which made Ivy think that Klaus had done something to his brother but for what purpose. Elijah had wanted to help his brother, but for some reason, Klaus had, according to Rebekah, had daggered him or done something funny and had also advised Hayley that when she has her baby, she should run far away, cause knowing Klaus, he would have a plan for her as soon as the child was born. Ivy had told Rebekah that it won't get that far, because Hayley had something Klaus didn't. Hayley had both Ivy and Hermione, and if he wanted to hurt her, he had to go through them first. Hermione defended Klaus, but Ivy was still wary.<p>

After the conversation in the basement, Rebekah decided to take the girls out for the day and considering Klaus wasn't back yet, it didn't stop them from getting ready to go. Although they were tired, they needed to get out for a change. They had been cooped up in the house for a week, and they relished the chance of getting out of the house, even for just a moment. Rebekah wanted to go and see Sophie, and so she had decided to split the group into two, with Ivy tagging along with Rebekah and Hermione and Hayley together. Ivy promised Hermione that she would meet up with her and Hayley once she had finished with Rebekah. She wanted the chance to get to know her godmother, and to hear stories about her mother, her father and Sirius. If Rebekah knew them, she wanted to know how much and how close they were.

They were heading towards Rousseau's and Ivy could see the bar in front of her. She stopped and Rebekah noticed, Ivy, who was dressed in long black and white stripped skirt with a white tank top and a denim jacket, along with converse sneakers and a red beaded necklace on her neck, looked nervous. She fiddled with her wand, which was on a holster inside the jacket of her arm and then flipped her hair back. She had decided to wear her hair down, which was a little stupid because she was getting a bit hot.

Rebekah turned to her. "What is it?"

"Sophie…basically threatened my life…along with Hermione's and Hayley's…so I'm kinda debating on whether or not I should just hang out here or go in and blast her with my wand, but if I do that, not only would I have injured myself, I would have harmed both Hermione and Hayley, considering we are all linked. So I have to ask, why are we seeing her again?" Ivy wondered aloud.

"I want to know where my brother is and I'm sure you do too, so I need a witch to a locating spell. Find the dagger that my wanker of a brother has put in my nice brother and we find him. So I need a witch…and I know that you guys can do your own locating spells, but until we get to know one another, I'm not asking you that." Rebekah told her.

"Okay…seems like a legit plan, only there's a few flaws. One, the witches here, they can't do magic. Some all-powerful vampire named Marcel has the witches under lock and key, so magic is apparently banned. But I can still do magic, so Hermione because we're wand-wielders and we drank a potion that masks our magic…plus our magic comes from within us, unlike the witches here, who are ancestral and so their magic comes the bones of their ancestors…confuses the bloody hell out of me but nonetheless, they can't do magic. But we can…just find us another dagger and we can do a spell…well, at least Hermione can. She's smarter at being a wand-wielder than I am." Ivy explained to her.

Rebekah sighed. "Well…Hang on, you said she hurt you?"

Ivy frowned. "Yes, but what has that go to do with anything?"

"You're family…and Sophie obviously needs to be taught a lesson on what the consequences are for threatening an Original. One I'll happily oblige to give." Rebekah chimed.

Ivy sighed. "You can't…Sophie's linked with us. You hurt her, you hurt us."

"Oh relax, I'm not going to go all vampire on her…though I really want to. I'm gonna ask her some questions and tell her that her plan won't work. She'll still be alive after I talk with her." Rebekah promised.

"You know, for a godmother, you are really scary." Ivy commented.

The blonde laughed. "Oh honey, you haven't seen me at my worse. Now, I will go talk with Sophie and since it may not be the best idea for you two to be in the same room, how about you go join Hermione…is that her name? Go join her and the mumsy and I will be with you later and we can sit down and have that lovely god-daughter and god-mother heart to heart…Now, go on, shoo!"

Ivy frowned as Rebekah waved her hands and walked away, heading inside Rousseau's and disappearing from Ivy's sight. Ivy muttered to herself about her annoyance with vampires and it didn't help that an Original vampire was her godmother. Not that Ivy was upset or anything. She was excited at the fact that she had a godmother who just happened to be a vampire and not just any vampire, an Original. But she while she was cautious at that fact, she was also a little bit happy…Hermione was and had been her only family until then.

Ivy walked away from the bar and kept walking up the busy street. Street vendors, artists and many other entertainments were on the streets, showcasing their talents, their food and many other things. If she wasn't caught up in a war, she would have liked to have been able to explore the city more, see the sights, attend the university, but for now, she can cherish her day out in the sun, and in the busy streets of the French Quarter. She looked around the streets, spotting the various market stalls and then she saw Hermione and Hayley, standing near a shop that looked like a witches' shop. Hermione, dressed in a beaded short sleeved beige top with a grey maxi skirt and wearing a white hat with a brown belt and brown sandals and had her trusty beaded bag on her arm, smiled at Ivy with she approached them. Hayley was wearing a short black skirt, black top and a short-sleeved multi-coloured cardigan, also smiled at her.

"That was quick…I would have thought that you would be taking longer." Hermione observed.

"Well, I was going to be with her, but then I kinda told her a little bit about what Sophie did to us and how I am seriously considering blasting my wand at her and then she shooed me." Ivy told her.

Hermione frowned. "Wait, she shooed you? She actually did that? Who does that?"

Ivy shrugged. "Obviously she can…anyway, let's not worry about her…I'm as hungry as bloody hippo. What's good to eat around here?"

The trio looked around and Hermione spotted a little café on the corner, which were only a few feet away from where they were standing. She indicated to Ivy that she had found a café, which was also a bar and she smiled, linking her arm with Hermione's. She was about to the same with Hayley but Hayley shook her head.

Ivy frowned. "Is everything alright? Are you not hungry?"

Hayley shook her head. "Not at the moment, but…it's morning sickness. Actually I was wondering if I could just pop into this shop that I saw earlier…it looked amazing and I wanted to check it out."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, show us the way."

Hayley sighed. "No it's okay…I can go by myself and besides, Ivy here looks hungry enough to eat an actual hippo, but you guys go ahead and I will meet you in there. Order something for me, will you?"

And with that she took off, causing both Hermione and Ivy to frown and look at each other.

"Is it just me, but did it seem like she's up to something?" Hermione questioned.

Ivy nodded. "Yes…but she's right…I am so hungry I could actually eat a hippo and if something does happen, we'll know about it because we are all linked, so if something happens to her, it happens to us and besides, the witches are looking out for her because of Sophie and they know that if Hayley gets hurt, Klaus will kill them all. So let us go eat, and we can worry about her later if she doesn't turn up or doesn't come home."

Hermione sighed. "You know, sometimes I worry about you…it makes me wonder if you're actually human."

Ivy frowned. "Haven't you heard? I'm the bloody Mistress of Death, the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and Godric Gryffindor's heir…of course I'm not bloody human."

Hermione laughed and the two girls headed towards the café, walking inside and taking the surroundings. Hermione liked the look of the place, as it was small, and even though it was also a bar, it looked like a place where college students hanged out. The walls were beige and green and the tables looked like old wood, but it made the place more charming. She turned her head to the left and stiffened, as she saw a vampire near the window. And it wasn't just any vampire, it was Marcel. Ivy, who was on her right, felt her change of posture and frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Don't look now, but there is a vampire near the window…" Hermione whispered to her.

Ivy nodded. "Great…what could possibly make this day more worse?"

"That vampire isn't just any vampire…it's Marcel…keep your voice down." Hermione warned.

Ivy sighed. "Well…we're already in here, so let's just chose a table and not make a scene, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, and together, the girls walked over to an empty table that was against the wall. Hermione took the seat where her back was facing the door and Ivy sat down in the seat in front of Hermione and in doing so, she was in full view of the vampire near the window. Ivy saw the vampire Marcel and saw that he was drinking all on his own.

"He's here by himself…I thought Klaus was supposed to meet him?" Ivy muttered.

"That was last night remember? Maybe he did meet him and then left or something…or maybe he's running late. Maybe we should go before he gets here…yeah, let's go…" Hermione panicked.

"Hermione, stop…we can't leave now, we've just arrived and if we leave we'll draw more attention to us. So let us order and have our lunch and then go…also, text Hayley…I don't think it would be a good idea for her to walk into this café…" Ivy remarked, grabbing the menu and looking at it. She saw Hermione open her beaded bag and pull out the mobile phone that Klaus had given them just in case they needed him. While Hermione texted Hayley, Ivy could feel eyes on her. She looked up and saw that the vampire Marcel was looking at her with interest.

She felt intimidated by his stare, and was annoyed at the fact that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and she swore that she saw him smile and smirk even more. The waitress had then walked over and Ivy ordered a cheeseburger and chips and the waitress laughed at her pronunciation of her words, but nodded and wrote down her order and Hermione ordered the same, in which the waitress was excited at having two British tourists in the bar. She walked away and Ivy saw that Marcel was making his way over to her table.

"Ladies…I can't help- No way, it's the troublemaker…" Marcel spoke as he made his way to the table. He had recognised Hermione and she looked at him, gave him a sharp nod and went back to her phone, pretending to read on it.

He laughed. "I was wondering when I'd see you again…tell me, who's your friend?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh sorry, Marcellus, this is my friend…Friend, meet Marcellus."

Ivy smirked. "Hi, Marcellus , I'm friend…nice to meet you."

"Actually, call me Marcel. Now come on ladies, you can't come here with those cute accents and not tell me your name…" he said, grabbing a chair and turning it around, so that the back of the chair was facing his front.

"If I tell you my name, will you leave alone to have our lunch?" Ivy asked.

He looked at her, taking in the smooth lines of her face. He had to admit to himself that both ladies where beautiful, but stubborn. While he admired the blonde haired beauty, there was something about the dark-haired beauty. She screamed of power and not only did he admire her face and her body, he also admired beautiful striking green emerald eyes that captured his attention in the first place. Also, he felt that he knew her from somewhere and couldn't place where.

"Why don't you tell me and find out?" he asked back.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "The name's Ivy…Ivy James and this is my sister, Hermione. As you can tell we are from England and we are here on a working holiday."

Hermione kicked Ivy under the table and Ivy flinched, but didn't take her eyes of the vampire.

"Now, was that so hard? Ivy…Hermione…lovely names for beautiful ladies…" he smiled at them, and Ivy snorted quietly to herself and then looked at the door. She winced when she saw that Klaus had walked in and had spotted Ivy, the shock on his face. It then turned to amusement when he saw that Marcel was sitting with them.

"I would keep chatting to you but I believe that your friend is here. I can only assume he's your friend because he's looking at you with amusement. So nice to meet you Marcellus."

Marcel nodded. "And you, Ivy…Hermione…and you're right, he is my friend…I hope that I will see you around, especially you Ivy…"

He got up from his seat and placed the chair back to the other table. Klaus, who nodded to Ivy and discreetly indicated to the door, silently telling them to leave for their own safety. He then joined Marcel and the two sat at the table near the window. Ivy nodded to herself, before turning back to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Look, if we didn't give him our names, he would have tried to compel it out of us and then found out we can't be compelled, so I just acted." Ivy whispered.

"Oh right…like that makes everything okay…he knows our names now…just wait until Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah find out about this…" Hermione muttered.

Ivy sighed. "Oh I don't think we have to worry about that considering Klaus is sitting right over there drinking with Marcel. I think Klaus now knows that Marcel kinda knows our names."

Hermione growled. "Oh great…let's go…"

"What about our food?" Ivy whined.

Hermione gave Ivy a look and Ivy rolled her eyes, getting up out of her seat and Hermione placed some money on the table, covering the cost and began to walk out until they were both stopped by Klaus.

"Excuse me loves, what brings you to the fine city of New Orleans?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowing at Ivy before turning his attention to Hermione.

"We are here on working holiday for a few months, as we told your friend. We decided do to bit of shopping, while our other friend is visiting some friends of hers…" Ivy said, her arm linking with Hermione's.

"Oh so there's three of you? Tell me, where you all hail from in England? I'm guessing south London?" Klaus inquired, indicating to them silently to keep the conversation going.

"Yes…A place called Godric's Hollow…small town, not many residents, but it's home." Ivy spoke, forcing a smile on her face. She could see that Marcel was watching the exchange with interest.

"Tell me, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"Ivy's a nurse…whereas I was a bartender, but I've decided to go back into psychology." Hermione lied. Even though it was true that Ivy was a qualified nurse and she a qualified psychologist, she needed to come with an excuse.

Klaus nodded, grabbing Ivy's arm and since she was linked with Hermione, he pulled them both over to the table, where Marcel was trying not to laugh.

"Psychology and a nurse? Well then, perhaps you both can help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed. Can't seem to keep his mind of a certain dark-haired beauty…apparently she's got these striking green eyes. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king and that her friend is also quite a beauty, but he can't seem to get his mind of the green eyed girl. I personally think that he's being a bit conceited and that he should cut his losses and move on…but tell me, what is your professional opinion?" he told them, the tone of his voice teasing.

Hermione scoffed, offended at the thought, however, Ivy stared at Klaus, who seemed to be encouraging her to speak. She wanted to know why he was suggesting playing along with his little game and she didn't want to hurt Elijah. Although Elijah was missing and that there was nothing going on between the two, she didn't want to even think about anybody else and don't get her wrong, Marcel was handsome, but he was also a dangerous vampire and she wondered why Klaus wanted her to act as if she was interested in the dark-skinned vampire. And so she made a choice.

"Well, I can't speak for Hermione, but perhaps your friend can well, be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." She replied, looking at Marcel and then back to Klaus, who smirked. She then grabbed Hermione's arm, who was in shock at her statement, and began to walk out the door, when she heard Marcel call out from behind her.

"How about tonight? Nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel inquired.

Hermione stiffened beside her as Ivy stared at the vampires. Klaus discreetly nodded his head and Ivy sighed.

"I'll take it under consideration…bye!" she told them, before walking out the door, Hermione in tow.

When they had walked a fair distance from the café, Hermione stopped and turned to Ivy, who frowned.

"I don't know whether to be confused about the fact that you just agreed to a date with a mad lunatic vampire, offended that he was into me but now into you or disgusted that you would think of doing something like this or pissed that Klaus is using you…I don't know how…to be honest I have no idea how to act…" Hermione told her.

Ivy sighed. "Look, I am not going on this date thingy because I want to…Klaus wants me to…you saw how he kept giving signals or something to help go along with this thing. And Hermione, if you didn't know already, Klaus is into you…I think…but for some reason, he wants me to encourage Marcel…I don't know why, maybe to help his twisted plan of getting his kingdom back but if that's the case, I'm gonna chop his vampiric twisted balls off and I don't bloody care if he's a hybrid. Come on, let's go home…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi…**

**Update time! Thanks for the reviews and the follows and keep them coming! We are currently underway writing chapters as we have more time now! Exam week is over and so is the semester, so that's why we are a little late with the updates...busy week doing exams and stuff but now, we are free! **

**Anyway, we own nothing, just the story. Both J.K. Rowling and the creators of Vampire Diaries/The Originals do…**

**Pictures of the chapters, including sneak peeks of the next chapters (by sneak peeks we mean outfits/situations etc) are available on bNd's pinterest account. The link for bNd's pinterest account is available on her profile page, as well as her tumblr and youtube account.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review…we love reviews like we love candy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Hermione and Ivy arrived home later that afternoon. Since they didn't have a car, as Rebekah brought them to the city, they had decided to walk until they were a fair distance from the city and then apparate back to the mansion. It took a while, the walk, but Hermione and Ivy relished it, as it was a chance for them to explore and clear their minds. So much had happened since they arrived to the city of New Orleans, and the walk had made them think about the events that had happened. They reached the front of door of the mansion, walked inside and headed towards the main living room. Once they made it, Ivy plopped herself on the recliner, taking off her denim jacket and Hermione sat next to her, taking off her hat and placing her beaded bag on the coffee table in front of them. Ivy placed her jacket on the coffee table and sighed.

"Well, it could be worse…" Ivy began.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We could be dead…we could be still in the hands of the witches…it could have been a lot worse…I mean, apart from our usual situation, this is not all bad…" Ivy said, flipping her long wavy hair back and placing her arm on the top of the recliner and resting her head on it.

"Right…So you think that by being linked with a pregnant werewolf, oh and with a witch who hates vampires and oh, let's not forget we are war with the vampires, well, with Marcel, actually with whom you've agreed to go on a date with him and also, living with the Original vampires is better than our usual situation?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ivy.

Ivy shrugged. "I never said it was perfect, but yes, it is better. At least this time, we are not hunting horcruxes and vampires can't die…well they can, but not Elijah, or Klaus or Rebekah… they are the Original vampires and according to the many books I read about vampires, the Original vampires are apparently really hard to kill…oh and Hayley…but we are protecting her so, she'll be safe."

Hermione smiled at her. "You know, I don't know whether to slap you or hug you…sometimes you confuse me…Ivy, this is…"

"Fucked up? Excuse my language…You know what confuses me? We've only been here for almost a week and a half and already, we have gotten ourselves into trouble." Ivy sighed.

"But we wouldn't be Ivy Potter and Hermione Granger if we weren't in some sort of trouble. I'm just worried Ivy. So much has happened and I'm just worried that she's going to find us." Hermione whispered.

Ivy squeezed her shoulder. "I know…but she won't and even if she does, we have allies…well, now we do and best thing is they can't die. So, Bellatrix will have a field day trying to kill Klaus, Rebekah and when we find him, Elijah."

"That's not what I mean…I know we have allies, but we should be doing something…looking for clues or looking for a way to stop her…we should be doing something, instead of being here and looking for Elijah or dating vampires or being linked to both a wiccan witch and werewolf. We should be doing something!" Hermione shouted, causing Ivy to jump back and stare at her.

"We…are doing something." Ivy whispered.

"I know…we are helping vampires instead of helping ourselves…" Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ivy sighed, getting up from her seat and walking over to the window that was behind him. She leaned against it, before staring at the back of Hermione's head. "What would you have me do? Seek Bellatrix out? Ask her what she wants apart from my death?"

"At least that'll be something, because all you've done lately is nothing…" Hermione snapped, turning around and facing Ivy.

Ivy gasped. "Nothing? What do you mean?"

"All we've done since we've been here is, like you said, get into trouble when we already have trouble in our lives. I'm saying that haven't done nothing but you've put the situation that's happening here first instead of our situation. It's like you've given up on fighting…not fighting the witches or the vampires here but you've given up on fighting Bellatrix. Why? Don't you want to bring her down? Get revenge or retaliation for our friends? Our family? Why aren't you fighting back?" Hermione demanded to know, getting up from her seat. Ivy could see that tears had begun to form in her eyes and she sniffed, trying to fight her own tears.

"Because we've lost more than we've won against her…Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George, Percy, Bill and Fleur…Neville…god only knows what happened to Luna but I assumed she's gone and Kingsley too…Teddy…my godson…Hagrid…your parents…Every-time we've gone up against her, we've lost…" she sniffed, silent tears falling down her face.

Hermione scoffed, turning away from Ivy. "Yeah, we've lost everyone…so what's stopping you now? Like you said before, we've already lost almost everyone…so, who do you have to lose now?"

"You…"

Hermione stiffened and she turned back to Ivy, shock in her eyes.

Ivy continued. "All I have left is you...I want to fight I do but I am scared that if I do fight her again, I'm going to lose you and I can't have that." She fought the urge to break down as silent sobs rocked through her body. She continued. "I can't…I will not lose you. You are my best friend, my sister and my family…the only family I have left and I will not lose it."

Hermione looked down at her feet, her mouth slightly opened. Then taking a few steps, she launched herself at Ivy, pulling her into a hug and holding her close.

"You're not going to lose me…not if I have any say in it." She mumbled against her friend.

Ivy nodded. "Good…but I still won't take that chance…"

Hermione pulled back. "I understand…I do…"

"Good…" Ivy spoke.

Hermione rested the palms of her hands on Ivy's shoulders. "Hey, you are not going to lose me…and besides, who else is supposed to keep you out of trouble's way? I mean, I don't think your godmother knows, but trouble tends to follow you everywhere…and you need me…and speaking of, I'm not your only family…You have a godmother now…"

"Yeah I do…I have a godmother…" Ivy whispered to herself.

"Yeah…where is she by the way? You didn't tell me anything when you met up with Hayley and myself." Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"She wanted to ask Sophie to do a locating spell on the daggers. Apparently, if we can locate the dagger, we can find Elijah. But I explained to her that witches can't do magic because of Marcel and she didn't like that, nor did she like that Sophie hurt me. She's supposedly my godmother but she doesn't act it…well, in way I think she does but she confuses me." Ivy replied.

"She's a vampire…they are all very confusing. And, she's a bitch." Hermione pointed out.

Ivy laughed. "But she's a good bitch…"

Hermione giggled. "That she is…speaking of bitches, where's Hayley?"

Ivy chuckled. "That's a good joke, because Hayley's a werewolf…good one Mia…and I don't know…did she text you back?"

Hermione glared at her. "Don't me Mia…but yeah, she did…she said she wanted some time alone…considering what has happened in the last two weeks, the girl needs a little space."

"I like the name Mia…But anyways, Hayley shouldn't be on her own. We should go and find her." Ivy suggested. Hermione sighed, nodded and grabbed her beaded bag.

Ivy noticed that it was now night-time, and so she along with Hermione headed to the door, walking outside only to be stopped by the sight before them. Standing in front of them, were Hayley, Rebekah and a furious Klaus, who seemed to be picking up what looked to be a dead body and placing it on a wooden pedestal, along with two other dead bodies. Both Hermione and Ivy stopped at the sight.

Sure, Ivy had seen her fair share of dead bodies, but to actually see more, it was still a shock. She, along with Hermione walked closer to the scene, in which Hayley turned around and noticed them. Rebekah did as well, and Klaus just stared at them.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Ivy questioned, looking at the dead bodies to Klaus.

"Seems like the mother of my child got herself into a bit of a bind and my dear sister her thought it would be a good idea to kill the vampires that were terrorising Hayley here. This, loves, is why I told you during the week to never leave the house! Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and your little day outing and night stroll has now put it all in peril." Klaus ranted.

They noticed that one of the bodies was still moving and Rebekah walked towards the body but was stopped by Klaus

"Leave him! You've done enough, dear sister…Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door." He snarled at her.

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no-one's seen you do a damn thing!" Rebekah yelled at him. She took a breath before continuing. "Elijah took a deal to protect not only your child, but the wand-wielders as well because he wanted to save you from your selfish rotten self. But obviously you don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, or Ivy and Hermione, because what have you done to honour it?"

"I have done everything…" he began but was stopped by Ivy, who scoffed.

"Oh really? Well you have a funny way of showing it, considering all you've done is talk and hang out with Marcel and also, what was that today? I mean, you were basically my pimp, selling me out to him like that!" Ivy growled at him.

"You did what?" Rebekah snarled.

"If you would just shut up, I shall explain it for you. From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know little sister, protects them from our mind control trick that we do. I needed and I still do need a spy. Someone on the inside, with me, who Marcel would never suspect… So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits…so I made the new one mine before he'd had even a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart…hence the reason why I encouraged Ivy here to accept the date because Marcel is really smitten by her enchanting green eyes. Of course, he was interested in Hermione, but he changed his affections to Miss Ivy because of her beauty, no offense Hermione." Klaus told them.

Hermione shrugged. "None taken…"

"Why?" Ivy questioned.

"Because he believes that you are a mystery and he wants to solve it, so to speak. Don't not underestimate yourself Ivy…despite your attitude, you really are a quite a beauty and Marcel, as they say, likes you. And as for this pathetic creature behind me, I'm going to drain him of vervain" he stopped, and turned around to grab to barely conscious vampire and dragged him towards the house and continued speaking. "I will compel him to believe that his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

They all followed Klaus into the house, walking inside and stopping near the staircase.

"So basically, you want me to be your eyes and ears when you're not with Marcel and when Marcel is with me? Gee, use me why don't you?" Ivy muttered, standing next to Rebekah, with Hermione by her side. Hayley stood near the doorway.

"Well, you can't very well let those witchy talents go to waste. He likes you, I see an opportunity and so I believe that we can bring him down. Now, does anyone have any more questions?" he raised his arms in the air before crossing them across his chest.

He waited for a moment before continuing. "No? Good, because I have a question. Who in their right mind thought that it was a good idea for all of you spend the day in the French Quarter and why did Hayley wonder off on her own?"

Rebekah sighed. "They've been cooped up for a week, I thought they might need a bit of fresh air, but I wonder too brother, why did Hayley wonder of on her own and didn't stick with Ivy and Hermione?"

They all turned to Hayley, who was fiddling with her hands.

Klaus snapped. "Answer me!"

"You wanna know what I was doing? Why I left Hermione and Ivy?" Hayley began, walking to Klaus. "I was buying poison, so that I could put your little baby out of its misery."

Ivy and Hermione gasped, as Rebekah clenched beside them, the look of shock on all their faces. Then suddenly, Klaus blurred towards Hayley, lifting her up by her throat and pushing her against the wall. Ivy reacted quickly, pulling out her wand and shouting "_Stupefy!_" at him, causing a red light to blast out from her wand and hit Klaus, in which sent him across the room, into the living room in which he landed with a hard thud on the floor. Hermione raced towards Hayley, grabbing her in a tight protective hold, while Ivy stood in front of them, her wand raised as Klaus pulled himself up from the floor. He blurred towards her, but was stopped by Rebekah, who grabbed him and blurred him to the staircase, pushing him against the staircase.

"Nik! Don't you dare lay your hands on them! Hayley is pregnant and Ivy is my goddaughter, which makes her family so keep your hands off them for gods sake!" she yelled him.

"Listen to your sister Klaus because if you try that again, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable curse on you, you bloody idiot!" Ivy growled at him, moving so that she was still in front of Hermione and Hayley, but directly behind Rebekah and in Klaus's eyesight. She still had her wand raised at him and she wasn't backing down. She looked behind her and saw that Hermione was trying to help Hayley breath.

"Listen to her Klaus…Goddam it…all of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it?" Rebekah inquired, looking at her brother. Ivy looked at him, and saw his face change from anger, to fear in a manner of seconds. Ivy could tell that he cared about the child.

"It's okay to care Klaus. It's okay to want something…" Hermione spoke from behind them. Klaus stared at Hermione, and Ivy saw the tender gaze between the two.

"She's right…it's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Rebekah spoke softly. Klaus nodded, his eyes wetting and he lowered himself onto the seat in the front of the staircase. Rebekah sat next to him and Ivy lowered her wand, placing it by her side.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." He told them.

Ivy gasped. "Wait what?"

Klaus looked to her. "Marcel was getting nervous. It's bad enough that one Original returned to town but two? Or three? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone and so I gave him a peace offering."

Ivy scoffed as Rebekah snarled. "You battered our brother…"

"I have a plan…Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire and honour Elijah's wishes that the child is born and that Ivy is safe. I am executing that plan in the only way I know how. If you don't like it dear sister, there's the door." Klaus said.

"Klaus, this is not the way. I can see that you are used to doing things on your own but this is not the way." Ivy muttered.

"And what would you know? You can barely speak about your past without acting like a raving lunatic and you have nightmares about it, yet you don't speak about it. So tell, what would you know about my troubles?" Klaus spat at her.

She sighed. "You're right…I don't know what it's like to be the spoilt brother who daggers his family simply because he's afraid of some low common vampire-"

He stood up. "You-"

"I am not done! You wanna know what I know? I had a mad raving lunatic, even more spoilt and cruel than you, try to kill me at birth and then when I went to Hogwarts, he still tried to kill me almost each year I was there. You see, he believed that magic should be contained within 'pure-blood' families and muggle born witches, like Hermione, so witches who had normal human parents, were a disgrace and he killed them." She stopped, turning to Hermione, before facing Klaus again. "And then he decided to believe in some pathetic prophecy about how a half blood like him would be his downfall, so he killed my parents and then tried to kill me. When I was trying to find ways to bring him down, I couldn't do it alone. I had Hermione and I had Ron, and together, all three of us found ways to bring him down, which resulted in him killing me in order to complete the task."

He frowned. "Killing…but you're alive…"

"I am…because we had a plan. You see the prophecy was that 'neither could live while the other survived'. Meaning, we would have had to kill each other eventually but he made that difficult because he split his soul into several pieces and place them into things, including myself, but that's a story for another day. But what I am trying to say is that you can't do things on your own. Sometimes, you need help and if you want to bring down Marcel, then we will bring him down, and we'll get Elijah back. And keep the witches happy. But it will take all of us." Ivy said, staring at him.

He sighed. "I will take it into consideration…but I think that you need to get ready for a certain date, don't you think? You said I need help? Well, get dressed, put on something flirty and go on the date with Marcel. Gain his trust, and report back to me."

"Klaus…" Ivy began.

"No, you said I needed help? This is what I need…Or don't you want Elijah back?" he taunted.

Ivy nodded and stared at Hermione, who gave her a small smile. She then turned to Rebekah, who had guilt in her eyes

"Do not blame yourself about my past. You did not know. But I look forward to getting to know you. But for now, I have a date to get ready for." She told Rebekah and left the group.

Rebekah sighed. "Was she really hunted by a madman?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…and now we are being hunted by his trusty advisor, Bellatrix, who wants retaliation for his death."

"That witch will not lay a hand on Ivy…" Rebekah snarled. In truth, Rebekah remembered the dark-haired witch called Bellatrix Lestrange. She also remembered the dark Lord Voldemort, and she felt guilty that he wanted to kill Ivy. Although he was dead, she still wanted to make him suffer. She had only known Ivy for a day, but already she was family as she was Rebekah's goddaughter. Rebekah missed her friend dearly and could see that Ivy was a spitting image of her mother and father.

Klaus, who had been quiet, looked at the three women left standing. "Well, this has been fascinating. Well I'm off to drain a certain vampire of vervain…you three ladies can either help Ivy or do whatever, I'm not fussed."

He then left the room. Hayley placed her arm on Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"I'm gonna go help Ivy…Wanna join me?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes…soon, I need to go to the loo…so I'll meet you there?" Hermione replied, causing the werewolf to frown at her response, but thought nothing of it and walked up the stairs, with Rebekah in tow.

Hermione sighed, taking a few deep breaths before walking outside, in which she saw Klaus dragging the unconscious man that moved earlier towards the house. He stopped when he saw her, a curious look forming on his face.

"Hermione, while I don't mind your company, I have, as you can see, matters to attend to that don't involve you. Not that your help is not appreciated, I rather do this myself…" Klaus spoke.

"I'm not here to help to drag this man and drain him or whatever…I need your help…for my own matters…" She informed him.

He smirked. "And whatever do you need me for? You are a capable wand-wielder, I'm sure that whatever it is, you can do yourself."

"That may be so…but what I ask is your help in getting revenge…bringing down a person that is evil…Something from which I've come to noticed, you're very good at…you are good at planning revenge and bringing someone to your knees…" Hermione stated.

He frowned. "Revenge? I'm intrigued…tell me, who is the receiver?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange…and before you say anything, you should know that I have thought about this…but enough is enough. Both Ivy and myself have been on the run for many years and I want, no I need to find out her weaknesses…Every-time we've gone up against her, we've lost…but no more…I need you to help bring her down…to find ways to kill her…I will show you everything…my memories, everything…if you want our help bringing down Marcel, then I want your help in return to bring down Bellatrix. She has taken people from me, from Ivy…and now Ivy has given because she's afraid to lose me…but not if I get Bellatrix first…if I can find a way to bring her down and revenge for the things that _she_ has done to Ivy and myself, then we will be free to live in peace and that is what I want…"

He looked at her, stumped, before shaking his head. "Well, then…I cannot say that I am not interested…but I must warn you, if you go down this path, you may never come back…the path of revenge and retaliation is not an easy one…it is dark, twisted and you are pure, light and heaven…if you are sure, this path will not be an easy one. Are you sure that you want my help? Are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded. "I want peace…I want Ivy to stop being afraid that she's going to lose me…I need to do this…"

"Well then," he smirked, twitching his lips into a smile, "when do we start?"

* * *

><p>Ivy arrived to the cafébar ten minutes before nine o'clock, and looked inside. She noticed that it was empty, and that the only costumer in the bar was the man himself, Marcel. She cursed herself for doing this, but she wanted Elijah back. Not because of the connection they shared, though if she was being honest with herself, she would admit it because of the connection, but no, she wanted to save Elijah because he had saved her and was there for her and so, she wanted to return the favour and if returning the favour meant she had to date the enemy to Elijah back, then so be it.

She gave her outfit a look-over in the window, using the light and the reflection to point out any mishaps. Thanks to the advice of Hayley, who had helped her chose her outfit, since Rebekah went off on her own and Hermione was also mysteriously missing, she looked beautiful. She had on long black skinny jeans, brown ankle-length boots and a white patterned blouse. She had her long hair down in waves, her clear contacts that had been magicked to stay in place and she had glamoured her lightning bolt scar, as well as her 'I Must Not Lies' scar on her hand. Although she had made up excuses for both scars, she thought that it was better to be safe than sorry and had cast a glamour charm on them, so that Marcel would ask questions about them. Her trusty holly and phoenix feather wand was tucked in her boots and she had a small bag with a thin shoulder strap over her body.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside the café/bar and forcing herself to smile as Marcel noticed her walk in.

"You made it…" He greeted, walking over to her and leading her to the table. He helped her sit down and walked over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of liquor and heading back to the table.

"I did…after much thought…I don't usually do things like this…In fact at all…You are the first in ages…" She told him.

"I'm flattered…that I'm the first date…" He smiled at her, pouring the liquor, which turned out to be whiskey, into two short glasses and handing one to her. "Cheers, to your first date…"

"Is this a date? I thought it was a drink to see if I can trust you…" She smirked, raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip. The alcohol burned her throat and she cleared it before looking at him.

"Well, then…I guess I just have to earn your trust then…" he said, his eyes twinkling. She rolled her own and looked around.

"Very quiet tonight…" she observed.

"I uh, sent everyone home for the night…I am your humble host…" he told her, refilling their classes and moving his chair a little closer.

She scoffed. "Well, aren't you the flatterer? Well, extra points for flare…"

He laughed. "And the night is just getting started…"

He gave her a smile, showing of his white teeth and she had to admit, the man was a flirt and a charmer. But as she stared into Marcel's deep black eyes, she could only think of the kind and warm brown eyes that were currently closed in a coffin.

He continued to stare at her. "So, what did make you want to come tonight? I mean, you said that you have to trust me, so what made you decide to come?"

She couldn't very well tell him that Klaus had forced her and that she had an agenda and so she sighed, "Everyone deserves a chance…even men like you who cannot flirt to save his life…"

He laughed, and was about to say something when suddenly the doors burst opened and in stormed Rebekah, mad and furious. She walked over to them, standing in front of Marcel, and gave a look to Ivy before turning back to Marcel.

"You lied to me…Where's my brother?" she demanded to know. Ivy frowned at her godmother, wondering why she was going off the plan that had been set into motion.

"Hello to you too…Ivy, this is Rebekah…Rebekah, meet Ivy…" Marcel spoke, gesturing between the two.

Ivy looked at her, wondering what to say and Rebekah gave her a slight shake of her head. "Well, I see that you still have a thing for beautiful young women…"

Ivy was about to speak, to try to make sense of the situation when suddenly, her godmother grabbed Marcel by the neck and flew him against the wall, causing Ivy to jump back in shock and watch the scene before her. Of course, she couldn't let Marcel know that she knew about vampires and so shouted at her god-mother as an attempt to go along with her cover as an innocent bystander.

"What the in the bloody hell?! What is going on?!" she shouted, watching Rebekah hold Marcel in a chokehold against the wall.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" Rebekah ignored her niece, her focus only on Marcel.

Ivy held her breath, wondering if Marcel would tell Rebekah as he leaned in to Rebekah's face.

"No…you won't…" he whispered.

Rebekah nodded, turning around and facing Ivy, her hold still on Marcel. She looked at her, mouthing 'do you trust me?' and Ivy nodded slightly before Rebekah let go of Marcel.

"Perhaps you're right…" she spoke softly, before blurring towards Ivy and pushing her against the wall. Ivy was shocked, but wasn't hurt. If anything, Rebekah's hold on her was light, harmless but Ivy somehow knew that Rebekah was doing it to provoke Marcel, and so Ivy pretended to gasp, as if she was afraid and she breathed deeply, making her heart beat fast. Somehow, it worked, as Marcel sneered and walked towards them.

"No, I can't kill you, but I can kill her…" Rebekah taunted Marcel.

Marcel snarled, his hands rose in surrender. "Let her go…You won. I'll take you to see Elijah."

Rebekah turned to Ivy, who was still pretending to gasp and breath heavily and she let go of her, causing Ivy to drop but Ivy found her balance. Rebekah gave her a look in which Ivy nodded ever so slightly.

She gasped a little more, keeping her cover up. "What the bloody hell was that?! Who are you people?"

Marcel walked towards her, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. Ivy knew what he was about to do, but both she and Rebekah knew that she couldn't be compelled, but she acted if she was anyway.

"Shhh…it's okay…Go home…forget about all this and just know that I will make it up to you…I promise…" he told, his pupils dilating and she blinked, feeling the influence but it nothing for her. He turned to Rebekah. "You want to see Elijah? Fine, follow me…"

The two vampires left and Ivy felt herself relax. She didn't know whether to be angry at her godmother or glad that her godmother was demanding to see Elijah or confused about the whole thing. She also underestimated her power over Marcel and she underestimated the length that her godmother would go through just to her brother back, all because Marcel was scared and Klaus needed a way in. In other words, she was simply confused. She straighten up, walked outside of the café/bar and started walking to the spot where she had apparated earlier today. It was a safe spot for her to apparate back to the mansion. As she walked, she thought about the events of the night and couldn't help but to make an observation.

"Bloody hell…this is turning more into a soap opera everyday…"

* * *

><p>It was morning, and Ivy had awoken to the soft sounds of Hayley talking to Klaus. She toned out the voices and thought about the events that happened the night before. After Ivy had apparated home, only Hayley was up and she had explained to Hayley about what had happened at the bar. Hayley then told her that she had a conversation with Rebekah that resulted in her giving the remaining stakes to the blonde haired vampire and so, gave the vampire the means to seek out her own plan to get Elijah back. Ivy wondered how Hayley managed to find and obtain the stakes, but shook her head as she was worried about her godmother. Rebekah had not returned since leaving the bar and she was worried, but at the same time, curious. She also wondered if Rebekah had found Elijah, and would be returning home with him.<p>

Ivy shook her head and pulled the blankets off her, pulling on a pair of yoga pants as she already had on a grey top and underwear. She walked out of her room, stopping just for a moment near Hermione's door, but thought the better of it. Although she and Hermione had patched things up after their talk, she was wary and wanted to give Hermione her space. She wasn't there when she had the talk with Hayley and so thought that maybe Hermione needed space. She continued walking, going down the steps, only to see that Klaus was following her. She turned to him and he smirked at her, in which she rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the stairs. She stopped near the entryway to the living room, as the front door had opened and her godmother and furiously stormed into the house, slamming the door as she did.

"You were right…" Rebekah announced as she walked towards Ivy and Klaus. "The way to get through to a man his through his heart and Ivy here is the key…and I don't like it. I mean, if she was any other wand-wielder I wouldn't care but she is my goddaughter and while I don't condone using Ivy, but it seems that we have no other choice…but, as I was saying, Marcel likes our dear Ivy and because of that, I got to see the secret weapon that you've been going on about."

Klaus smirked. "Well, don't stand on ceremony…what is it?"

"It's not a what…it's a who…A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen and has a power that very powerful. Not more powerful than our dear Ivy and Hermione, as their power comes from a magical core from within but this girl is powerful." She told them, causing Klaus to frown but Ivy was curious. No wiccan witch was powerful than a wand-wielder, as they were the most powerful but Rebekah continued, causing Ivy to be intrigued. "She's not just any witch…I don't think she's a wand-wielder as her magic wasn't that powerful, but she's something that I've never seen before and now, because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him?"

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah was about to answer, but frowned, trying to remember. "That clever bitch…I don't know…"

Ivy frowned, as she was wondering what wiccan witch would have the power to remove a vampire's memories. Sure, Ivy could, using a simple spell, but for a wiccan witch to remove a memory was unheard of.

"She removed your memories…interesting…" Ivy murmured.

"How so?" Rebekah asked.

"Because the only witches that have the power to remove the memories of any creature are the wand-wielders, that is myself and Hermione. For a wiccan witch to remove the memory, she has power. Maybe not as power as us, but she could give us a run for our money…so, that means that Marcel possesses a weapon that is powerful than an original vampire, but not as powerful as us." Ivy told them.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you're on our side, is it not?" Klaus smirked.

"That may be so brother, but it doesn't change the fact that you handed our brother to Marcel and that bitch. How many times will Elijah forgive you? How lone until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Rebekah shouted at him, turning away and walking into the living room. Both Klaus and Ivy followed her.

Klaus snarled. "I did what I had to do. Marcel took our home!"

"And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah…whatever it takes…now, are you two going to help me?" She looked to both Ivy and Klaus.

Klaus took a deep breath as Ivy nodded. "Yes…I will help you…

Klaus stared at Ivy before turning to his sister.

"Whatever it takes…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the late posting…miss rw007 had a death in the family and it's been a bit time-consuming and only bNd will be posting and writing for the next couple of weeks, which is a challenge but postings might be a little late as for now, there is only one writer. Sara, aka rw007, will be back to writing soon but until then, bNd will continue to write.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and such and we noticed that some had questions. While this story is posted under two areas, both authors are writing but bNd is doing the majority of the writing while rw007 is looking it over and adding her ideas, paragraphs etc and then it's posted. True, we do need a beta-writer but we have a friend that looks it over for spelling mistakes and all that jazz who doesn't have an account on FanFiction. Now, yes, Hermione and Ivy are OOC, but that's because they are in a new world, and surrounded by new characters and they are on the run, so their personality is bound to change and while we appreciate the criticism as it allows us to do better, but if you are going to complain about something over and over again, then don't read. We want people to read and enjoy and leave criticism and all that but when people say that our characters are not like the ones they read in the books, please remember that it is fan-fiction, and that yes, our characters are going to be OOC…we said that at the beginning and we'll keep saying it. It is an OOC/AU story…We are sorry if we have offended anybody…we truly are and we don't want to lose followers…this story plus our others are just a figment of our imagination and we don't own anything but the plot.**

**Now, someone also told us that we are moving a little fast in regards to how the story is progressing…are we? I think that we are doing okay, and that while it may seem to be moving a bit fast, but we do have a plan…this chapter is a little rushed, but we're trying to go fast so that Elijah can come back!**

**Anyway, enjoy! A Chapter of All Roads Leads Home will be posted tomorrow and just a question, would anyone read a ncislosangelesxharrypotter story? bNd has this idea to write a female harry in the world of NCIS and she wants a callen/femHarry…would you read it?**

**We don't anything…Julie Plec and JK Rowling do…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

"I cannot believe that you disposed of the vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." Rebekah sighed to her brother.

Ivy frowned as she continued to eat her bowl of cereal. It had been a day since the disastrous date and the quiet silent vow that had been made between Ivy, Rebekah and Klaus. A day since Rebekah had found out the secret weapon that Marcel hid and no-one had any clue where she was hidden, not that Ivy minded. In fact, she was curious about the witch, and often wondered what the witch, named Davina, did to put herself in the mercy of Marcel, not that Ivy could complain, considering she too was in the same predicament as Davina.

It had also been a day since Hermione and Ivy talked, well properly talked. Ivy had thought that they were still on good terms, but Hermione had avoided her. Avoided being alone with Ivy is more accurate, and it was making Ivy worried. She hoped that she could talk to Hermione, but since she couldn't, she found herself spending more time with her god-mother.

Rebekah Mikaelson was and still is a ruthless vampire, but she also had a soft side to her. As Ivy came to know her, she could see that her godmother was also caring and kind, if she need to be. Rebekah had told Ivy tales of her time as a guest teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and told her stories about her parents and her godfather, Sirius. She told Ivy about the many pranks her father and Sirius would get up to and the moments in the library with her mother. Ivy was also surprise to hear that Rebekah was also good friends with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledoor and she had chuckled when Rebekah informed Ivy that she was terrified of Professor McGonagall and Ivy had felt her heart pang at the mentioned of her professors and her family. Rebekah had also asked questions about Ivy's life and while Ivy did the best she could, she couldn't tell her god-mother everything. Instead, she told Rebekah about her life with the Dursleys, and had felt touched when Rebekah wanted to kill her aunt and uncle for their abuse, but Ivy assured her that there was no need. Ivy also told her about some of things she got up to at school, like sneaking out of the school to go to Hogsmeade and many more, but Ivy was tight-lipped on the experiences she had with Voldemort. She knew that one day she would tell her god-mother, and Elijah, if they ever got him back, but she needed to come to terms with her past before she could tell anyone about it.

She looked up at her god-mother, who was still whining to Klaus about the burning of the dead vampires.

"I don't whether to be disturbed that you enjoy burning your own kind or that you are angry that you didn't get to burn them." Ivy observed, placing her bowl of cereal back on the table.

"Well, dear Ivy, Rebekah loves the gore and gets off on it…and besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." Klaus said.

Rebekah scoffed. "Awe, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven…"

Both Ivy and Klaus laughed at Rebekah's sarcasm and Ivy saw that said werewolf had walked in with a book in her arms. Ivy sighed at the look, not liking that Hayley was yet again going through the house and going through Elijah's things. Hayley had confessed to Ivy that she had found a chest full of items that Elijah owned throughout his years as a vampire. Hayley had shown the chest to Ivy and while Ivy was curious about Elijah's past, she also felt that it was an invasion of privacy. But it didn't stop her from looking through his things. Hayley did as well, as she had begun to read the journals he wrote. Ivy thought that was going a bit too far, but she could help but to feel curious. So far, Hayley had told Ivy most of what was in the journals, but she still didn't read them and didn't like that Hayley did.

"This werewolf would like to know what the plan is…" she commented, walking into the room.

"Well, that depends on what plan you mean, love…My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." He smirked, looking at Rebekah, who gave him a small smile, and then suddenly, with vampire speed, threw a sharp object at him, to which he caught and laughed at.

"I think Hayley means the plan to rescue Elijah…You know, the good brother? The one that is in possession of your mortal enemy who happens to have taken an interest in me…" Ivy pointed out.

"And you also stabbed him in the back…" Hayley added.

"Well, to be more specific, it was in the front.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "You two said that you would get him back…not just for yourself, but for Ivy and me…oh and Hermione…So, is there a plan or what?"

Klaus sighed. "Okay, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy…" he walked over to the table and sat down. Both Rebekah and Hayley followed suit, with Rebekah sitting next Klaus and Hayley next to Ivy.

He continued. "He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community in the French Quarter but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust…if I had known that he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, dear sister…would you please?"

Rebekah sighed. "And thirdly, the plan, as you both have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley and Ivy turned to each and frowned. Ivy was confused. "That cannot be the plan, can it? I mean, is there more?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Don't worry dear goddaughter…Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical."

Klaus smirked. "That's only the plan 'A' loves…there's always a plan 'B'."

"And what's plan 'B'?" Ivy asked.

"War…"

* * *

><p><em>"War…"<em>

Hermione shivered at the sound of Klaus's deep voice as he announced plan 'B', should plan 'A' not work. _War…_it had been years since she had been in a war an in fact, she was still in one. Hence the reason she approached Klaus about needing his help in order to bring down Bellatrix.

Hermione hated not being able to tell Ivy about her plans, but she knew that if she did tell Ivy, Ivy would put a stop to it and not go through with the plan. And so, Hermione avoided Ivy for the last day, so that she could get her head around the fact that she went against her best friend in order to get revenge. This so not like her, as Hermione was not one to act on thoughts of revenge but at some point, there had to be a time when enough was enough and that time had come. Hermione spent the last day, going through her memories and trying to point a time where Bellatrix was vulnerable, but she couldn't and that was why she would need Klaus.

Klaus will be able to help her shift through her painful memories, as he had a few of his own. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to feel about showing Klaus the deepest and darkest memories of her past. Not that she had deep and dark memories, at least not like Ivy, but she had them in a way that made her feel regret and remorse. Would Klaus pity her, or would he feel angry that she didn't much to save her friends, her family? Would he judge her for the actions and the part she played in the defeat of Voldemort? Would he judge her for her actions that resulted in the death of her friends? She wasn't sure, but she had to do this.

She _had_ to find a way to defeat Bellatrix, because if she didn't, Bellatrix will continue to haunt and hunt both her and Ivy, and Hermione didn't want that. Ivy had gone through so much and while Hermione was angry that Ivy had given up, she understood the reason why. And so, Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Both Klaus and Rebekah looked up and Klaus gave a smirk to her in which she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Klaus? War? Do you really have to be so dramatic?" She scoffed as she took the seat at the end of the table, in between Hayley and Rebekah.

"Well, we don't know if it will come to that but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Rebekah remarked.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't. Both Hermione and myself have seen enough war to know that it never ends pretty…" Ivy muttered.

"Well, this war might be like that, maybe not. It all depends on Marcel, who by the way is having a masquerade party later on tonight. Now, since he's taken in interest in you Ivy, I would like both you and Hermione to accompany Rebekah and I to it. I'm sure Rebekah will lend you one of her many gowns that she possesses and make the both of you all pretty…"

"Fine…" Ivy murmured, as she grabbed her bowl and left the table. Hermione got up from her seat and followed Ivy to the kitchen.

"Ivy?" Hermione paused, watching Ivy place her bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day…" Ivy whispered, still not looking at her.

"No…it's okay…I understand…I just…are we okay?" Hermione asked.

Ivy turned around and frowned at her. "Are we okay? Yeah, we are! I thought that you were angry at me!"

Hermione shook her head. "No…I mean, I can't deny that I am a little disappointed that you don't want to fight back but I understand…I'm not angry Ivy…I just…just wish there was something that we can do…"

Ivy nodded. "I know…believe me I do…I just, I can't lose you too…that's why I'm not fighting. I mean if on the off chance she finds us and she comes here, then yes I will fight…I will do whatever it is I can to stop her. But for now, I'm taking a step back."

"I understand…so, masquerade party…I don't think I've ever been to one. I mean we had the yule ball and such but this is different. I think this is the first muggle party that I have ever been to…that we've ever been to." Hermione mumbled, still upset but kept talking. Hermione understood Ivy's reluctance and why she felt the need to, as Ivy put it, 'take a step back', but she couldn't help but be disappointed at the same time. Hermione realised that this would be the first time that she would go behind her best friend's back and start her own agenda without Ivy. But Hermione had to, because if she wouldn't, who would?

* * *

><p>Rebekah was ruthless when it came to fashion. Ivy regretted the idea to give Rebekah full reins of dressing her for the party, and so did Hermione, who hated people touching and petting her like a doll. They had been trying on the dresses that Rebekah had obtained for them for the last few hours, while Rebekah had left, trying to find out who sent the wolves after Hayley. Because both she and Klaus were gone, Hayley was left to help both Hermione and Ivy try on dress after dress and sent photos of the girls dressed in gowns to Rebekah, who would give her opinion and Hayley would tell the girls. Ivy never understood the need for women to get dressed up in a gown and go to a party. The only time she had truly dressed up was the Yule Ball, and even then she had just simply put on an emerald green gown and went to the ball with a sour Ron at her side.<p>

Hayley also kept the girls informed on the plan to locate Elijah and that plan involved a witch, who was in love with Marcel's right hand man, Thierry and that Sophie would help as well. Ivy was actually surprised that Sophie was in the house, helping the vampires form a plan. Both Hermione and Ivy managed to avoid Sophie while she was in the house and kept themselves busy trying on dresses, while Hayley kept them updated.

"So basically, the plan is for Klaus to compel the vampire, the one that tried to kill you, to attempt to kill Katie, the witch in love with Marcel's right man Thierry and for Thierry to react in a way so that Marcel is forced to kill him or torture him and then Katie will use her magic to save her vampire and then while all this is going on, Sophie will attempt to do a locating spell in order to find Elijah." Ivy summed it up in her head while speaking out loud.

"Pretty much it…" Hayley nodded. "Oh, and don't forget that you're supposed to keep Marcel distracted so that Rebekah can help Sophie and Klaus to help Katie, though I don't know how he's gonna do that…"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked. "Why the hell am I getting dressed up for?"

"I don't know…" Hayley said. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, then, that's decided, I'm not going…" Hermione announced.

"What?" Ivy blurted. "But you have to come! I can't bloody go to this thing by myself!"

"You'll be fine…" Hermione scoffed. "You'll have Klaus and Rebekah there and besides, someone needs to keep Hayley company…she can't be all on her own."

"Ugh, fine," Ivy relented. She fiddled with strap of the black and gold dress that she had on, but she sighed and proceeded to take it off as Hermione took off the dress that she was wearing and put her skirt, black top and cardigan back on. She was also wearing tights underneath and slipped on her brown boots, before joining Hayley on the sofa in the room that the girls were in. It was a large room, located on the second storey of the house and it was known as the dressing room, which was fitting as they were in there trying on dresses. Ivy walked over to the closet, located in the corner of the room and placed the dress she had back on the hanger. She then eyed a beige and gold coloured sleeveless gown, with the bodice showing a unique gold pattern and then flowing out at the bottom. Ivy grabbed the dress and walked back out, putting it on and looking at the floor length mirror.

"Wow…just…wow!" Hayley commented.

"That dress is beautiful…" Hermione gasped. "And you look absolutely gorgeous in it."

Ivy observed her figure in the mirror. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"No, Hermione is right, you look gorgeous. You'll be the belle of the ball tonight." A male voice spoke from behind them and they all turned to see that Klaus was leaning against the wall. Ivy rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "Yes, you shall keep Marcel distracted well tonight…Now, I am here to see how things are, but you're not getting dressed Hermione…why?"

"I'm not going…" Hermione shrugged. "Someone needs to keep Hayley company since everyone in this house except Hayley and myself will be at the party."

"I see…well you presence shall be missed. I was hoping to show you off but alas, we must keep Hayley safe and with a friend to talk to. Now, Rebekah shall be here momentarily and the plan is underway." Klaus told them.

"You mean the plan to use Katie to cast a spell so massive that it will bypass the spell that Sophie casts? Why aren't you using us? We can use magic to locate Elijah without someone dying…" Ivy pointed out.

"Because, in order for Marcel to trust me, I need to get rid of his right hand man to do that, dear miss Katie has to die, but don't worry Ivy. Katie will die for love, if that helps." Klaus shrugged, and then walked out of the room.

"God, that man is so infuriating!"

* * *

><p>Ivy walked through the entrance of the building, taking in the sight of the blue lights, the dancers that were in the air and the people that were dressed in various gowns and suits and wearing masks. Ivy's own mask was black lace and was place diagonally across her covering her left eye, while also covering her left cheek and a part of her forehead. Hermione had made it for her, using magic and she loved it. She was wearing the gold and beige dress, along with a pair of stilettoes that were clear and had a spiral pattern covering them. Her wand was strapped to her leg under her dress but out of sight. She held a beige beaded bag and her hair was tied up in a low bun, with braids wrapped around it and a few bits of her hair sticking out. She looked beautiful and both Klaus and Rebekah smiled as she entered the building. Ivy spotted them and walked over to them.<p>

"Remind me again never to wear heels! How can women wear these things?" Ivy complained.

"Well, stop fidgeting. You just tire yourself out. You two chit-chat, I'm off to find booze." Rebekah then left, quickly heading the bar, where she was joined by Marcel.

"Did something happen between those two?" Ivy asked, as she and Klaus watched Rebekah and Marcel talk.

"That's for you to ask your dear godmother." Klaus told her.

"Right…" Ivy grunted. "You know, you two are beginning to not only confuse me, but just plain annoy me. You are the devil in disguise and although she is my godmother, I'm beginning to think that Aunty Bek, something she's trying to force me to call her, is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus laughed. "It's as though she's invented the term. Listen, I…" Klaus looked behind Ivy and she turned in his direction, noticing that Marcel was heading their way. "It seems that is my cue to leave."

Klaus left Ivy as Marcel arrived, smiling at her as he reached her. "Ivy…"

"Hello…Great party, though I've only just arrived." Ivy commented. She nervously played with her hands as she slipped into the role of the blushing Ivy. She hated lying, even though this was Marcel but this was to get Elijah back.

"I would have invited you…" Marcel stammered. "But it was more of a work thing…"

Ivy waved him off, pretending to be fine with his excuse. "Oh, we only went on one date, though I don't remember much. But there is no need for an explanation. You go do your thing and I'll just entertain myself." She began to walk away, but was stopped by Marcel, who had grabbed her hand

He smiled at her and she noticed a twinkle in his eye. "And what? Leave you alone, looking the way you do? You look beautiful, like an angel. So to hell with leaving you alone…"

She blushed. "Oh, you're good…Tempting me with flattery."

"Is it working?" He chuckled.

Ivy paused. If she was being true to herself, then she would say no, but then again, it was kind of working as she was seeing a side to him that cared. She noticed that Marcel had come to care for her, just like Elijah did and Ivy didn't like that she was using Marcel to get to Elijah, who was locked up in a box. _This is not me…_she realised and scolded at herself for treating Marcel like a pawn even though she knew that he deserved it, but this was going a bit too far. Sure, she wanted Elijah back, but surely there were better ways to get him back. She also realised that Marcel was still looking at her and she sighed, wondering what to do. Although he was a ruthless vampire and did very bad things, he also had a side to him that only seem to be coming out around her. And so, she nodded, being true but also being cautious.

"Yes, but I still am a little cautious." She told him.

"Well then, I guess I just have to change your mind." He held out his hand and she grabbed it as he led her to the dance floor. They stood in the middle and Marcel placed his other hand around her waist while still holding her hand. Ivy smiled as they began to move to the music. She noticed that both Klaus and Rebekah were watching them and she turned back to Marcel.

"Pretty impressive party. Here I was under the assumption that you did community work." She spoke.

"Community fundraising." He told her. "Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kinda my thing. I guess I'm what you call a necessary evil."

_Don't I know it._ Rebekah was still looking at her. "Say, how do you know Rebekah?"

"How do you know her?" He retaliated.

She laughed. "We met at uni, sorry college, today and she invited me along. That's how I'm here."

"I see…she's an old flame. Now, I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about you." He spined her out, so that when she came back to him, her arms were around his neck and she was closer to him. She gasped softly, as she didn't want to be in this position, even though Marcel was handsome but he was a ruthless vampire. But she stared at him, her green eyes staring in his dark brown eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes…but there is a story behind them." he murmured. "Tell me, what has happened to have such sadness behind those piercing green eyes?"

She sighed. "Let's just say I had a horrible upbringing…proceeded by bad things happening to me as an adult. But good things have happened…like Hermione…"

He smiled. "Am I one of those good things?"

She blushed, looking down but then he placed a hand underneath her chin and raised her head to look at him. She felt herself getting closer, but then the moment passed as another dark-skinned man had walked up to them and then whispered into Marcel's ear and she felt Marcel tense up. She turned to where Klaus and Rebekah was and Klaus nodded to her, letting her know silently that the plan must have worked and that everything was in motion. Marcel then turned back to her.

"I'm sorry but I have some business to attend to. Will I see you later?" he asked. She nodded, as it was the only thing she could do and felt him kiss her cheek, before walking off. The other man gave her a small smile before following Marcel and she sighed as she watched Marcel grab a man violently and threw him against the wall. She watched as the dark-skinned man pulled Marcel off the man with the hat and then they left, heading up the stairs. She also noticed that Klaus had walked up beside her.

"Go home Ivy. You've done your part for tonight." He ordered.

She sighed. "Oh really? You bloody vampires, playing these games and getting people hurt. One of these days, you will do something that you'll regret so much that you'll have no way of getting out. Why must you do this?"

"Because I want to rule this kingdom and for that, I must bring people who are in my way down. I thought you were all for this plan, considering it involves in getting my brother, your precious Elijah back." Klaus snapped.

"He is not mine." Ivy sneered. "But there other ways to bring him back. You don't need to hurt innocent people while doing it. Why am I even bothering? Good night Klaus. I hope the plan goes off without a hitch…"

She walked off, muttering under her breath. "Bloody idiotic vampires!"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Hayley were lounging by the pool when suddenly Hayley got up, walking over to the bushes with Hermione in tow. In the bushes, beyond the cement fence, was a wolf that was looking at both Hayley and Hermione. It growled when it saw them but then stopped as it realised that it wasn't going to hurt it and then just turned its wolfy head to Hayley. A voice then spoke behind them and the girls turned around, noticing a dark-skinned woman walking towards them. Hermione recognised her as Sabine and checked her boots to see if her wand was still inside.<p>

"You're not supposed to be out here…and I'm not here to harm you Hermione, so put your wand away." Sabine assured them as she got closer. Hermione stopped trying to pull her wand out of her boots and crossed her arms.

Hayley frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabine…We met at the cemetery the other night? I'm one of Sophie's friends." She replied.

"She's one of the witches. Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Sophie asked me to come keep you both company while everyone is out." Sabine informed them. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and stared at the woman suspiciously.

"She has me, so why would they send you?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Protection... and assurance that our asset in good hands. I am not here to hurt you." Sabine spoke in a low voice.

"Right…" Hermione scoffed. "And binding us all was what, just a thing to make sure that your deal with Klaus and Elijah says in place? Funny that…"

"Look, binding you four all together wasn't part of the plan…but we did because we were desperate." Sabine snapped. "But it wasn't my idea. It was Sophie's, so if you want someone to blame, blame her."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Hayley smirked. Sabine then saw behind them and noticed the wolf. "You know, that wolf is drawn to you. The child that you're carrying, it's part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

"You sound like Elijah." Hayley scoffed. "He thinks this baby is gonna make us this one big happy family, including Hermione and Ivy and now he's gone…I don't know even know what _it_ is."

Hermione placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder as Sabine stepped closer. "You know, I can do something about that, if you want? Find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"How? You can't do magic, I mean I can, but you can't. So how?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we can't. But it's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me." Sabine murmured. "Come on, the both of have to be a little curious and despite the fact that none of you trust our kind, allow me to do this for you…"

Both Hayley and Hermione looked to each other and Hayley nodded, and started to walk back into the house. Hermione grabbed Sabine as she began to leave and Sabine turned and stared at her.

"You may have Hayley fooled with your act, but you don't fool me. You don't something that hurts myself or Hayley or even Hermione and I will not hesitate to hex you in the best way I know how." Hermione warned.

"You remember little girl, you may be a wand-wielder, but I'm a witch too…do not threaten me." Sabine snarled.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat…you hurt Hayley or Ivy, I forget about me using a bat-boegy hex or something like that, I will use a spell that I promised myself that I would never use and the best thing about this spell, is that no-one survives it. There has only been one person to ever survive this spell and she has the scar to prove it and she also happens to be my best friend, so that makes her powerful, more powerful than the witches here. So you hurt me, or my friends and I will not hesitate to use that spell." Hermione snapped.

Sabine narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Hermione's hand of her arm and walked away. Hermione sighed, trying to calm herself down before walking after Sabine. They reached the house and walked inside the kitchen, where Hayley was waiting. Sabine, who gave a glare to Hermione, gestured to Hayley to lie down on the kitchen bench and Sabine pulled out a small necklace that had a white crystal hanging from it. She took breath and waved the necklace over Hayley's stomach. It began to sway left and right and Sabine smiled at Hayley.

"I think it's a girl." Sabine guessed but then frowned as the necklace begun to swing around in circles. "But wait…"

"Wait what? Please don't tell me I'm having a mini Klaus." Hayley panicked and Hermione smiled, but then frowned as she noticed Sabine looking intensely at the necklace, before suddenly she dropped it and her head tilted back. She started to chant in a foreign language and Hermione took a step back, trying to figure out what it was she was saying. Sabine kept chanting for a minute before collapsing, leaning on the bench near Hayley. She looked at Hayley, then at Hermione, before shaking her head stating that she needed to leave and so walked out of the back door, just as Ivy was walking in. Ivy frowned at the woman leaving before turning back to the shock faces of Hermione and Hayley.

"What did I miss?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello,**

**It's been 84 years! Sorry for the late posting…it's been a hectic few weeks since we last posted anything and then we let the events of the real world distract us...Our minds and eyes were on the Sydney Siege/Lindt Chocolate Cafe and the people/hostages involved. It was a terrifying and tiring few days, watching the victims on the TV and then the attack in Pakistan happened and then to make matters worse, the massacre in Cairns (which is where miss bNd from and she has family in the area where the massacre happened, so that was few scary hours). Even though Selena (bNd) was safe (she is in Cairns at the moment) and Sara (rw007), who is still in Melbourne with her family, it made us think and considering Australia has not been through something like this in a long time, it still was scary and sad. So with that saying, we like to dedicate all our chapters to those affected, by any attack, not just the Sydney Siege, but Cairns massacre plus 9/11 and others. We know it may not seem much, but just know that you are in our hearts and we think of you. We know it's random, but we do. **

**And to the random guest reviewer, thanks for being nice. We had PMs from people saying that Hermione is really OOC and they were very rude, but your review was actually nice and thanks for that. We know that Hermione is OOC, but it is vital for this story. As the story goes on and we show more flashbacks, you'll see why she is so OOC because she's been through a lot and that changes a person. Like torture and all that jazz can change someone and it takes a while before that person is back to themselves. And they are both suffering PTSD, and that can make a person so different.**

**We don't anything…Julie Plec and JK Rowling do…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

"Okay, so she started chanting in some foreign language and then quickly left without saying another word and you're not telling Klaus why?" Ivy asked, frowning at Hayley, as she sat on the single sofa across the girls in the living room. It was the day after the masquerade party and after Sabine had mysteriously left. Hermione and Hayley were sitting on the couch, discussing the events of the night before, Ivy telling them about Marcel and Hermione telling her about Sabine's strange behaviour.

"I don't know…I spent all night last night trying to figure out what language she was speaking and it's not known in any language. And I had the chance to tell him, but I think with everything that's going on, this would just make him go ballistic and even crazier than he is now. And besides, that whole plan didn't exactly go to plan last night." Haley replied.

"Tell me about it. Well, if you're not going to tell Klaus, at least tell Rebekah. I mean, she is trying to keep her promise to Elijah, even though she's going about it differently. Speaking of Elijah, we are no close to finding him." Ivy groaned.

Hermione looked to her. "I thought that Marcel was returning Elijah to Klaus after Klaus saved his life when that witch went a little crazy last night and tried to kill all the vampires."

Ivy frowned. "I didn't know that….how did you know that?"

"Klaus might've mentioned it in passing, when I was going to bed." Hermione mumbled as Ivy glared at her. "Alright, Klaus has asked me to help him write his memoirs and he told me."

Hermione was not expecting Klaus to ask her that at three in morning when she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She had been up most of the night, due to reading various spell books and history books that she had in her possession, trying to figure out the language that Sabine had chanted, and also, trying research any information on Bellatrix Lestrange, not that there was much in the history books of magic she had, but she had to start somewhere. She knew that she had changed over the many years of being on the run and that she was not her old usual self. The war had changed her and so did losing Ron, but not just that. The years in Australia and around the world, running from a madwoman who wanted revenge had changed. The torture, tears, pain and blood spilled had changed her, but at least books were still her one escape, even though she was reading for information about the current situation she was in.

She remembered the moment Klaus had asked her how she was faring on her quest to bring down Bellatrix, and she told him that books can only go so far, that she needed answers. She remembered how he offered to contact his people in the United Kingdom, offering to find out answers from his people in her old homeland. She was grateful for the offer and in return, she accepted his rather surprising offer of writing his memoirs, since she was fond of books and writing. She then noticed that Ivy was trying to gain her attention, and so, snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the green-eyed woman.

"Sorry, just thinking…what did you say?" Hermione mumbled.

Ivy frowned. "I asked when you made the decision to be a writer of Klaus's memoirs…not that I'd mind learning about the past of all the Originals, but it seems strange."

"Says the girl who shares a bond with the eldest Original and has only known him for a short while…" Hermione pointed out. Hermione was concerned over Ivy's bond with Elijah and Rebekah. But then again, she shouldn't talk, as she too had felt a bond with Klaus. Hermione wasn't sure what she felt for the hybrid but she knew that she felt safe around him, well around all of them really. But she was being cautious, as she had only met the Originals a few weeks ago and already, she was living with them and trusting them. She told herself not to be too trusting but not too cautious either as Klaus had proven his trust to her.

"Well, at least I'm not the one writing the autobiography of a lunatic." Ivy snapped.

"Hey, come on, Klaus is not that bad...I mean, sure he is a killing machine that has no remorse but he get things done." Hayley spoke up, hoping to calm the two ladies down.

"Sorry…I must be on edge about this whole thing. That's um, weird but okay that you're writing his memoirs. You'll get to learn more about them that way." Ivy said, looking at Hermione. "Just be careful, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I will…and you be careful too. This whole looking for Elijah thing is hard, but we'll find him. And then we'll get to looking after Mama Wolf here."

"Hey, I am not some damsel in distress!" Hayley scoffed.

"Really? Does the whole situation with Rebekah saving you from those vampires or that thing with the witches ring any bells?" Ivy asked, waving her hands in the air.

Hayley gave her a look. "That was different…I wasn't prepared…"

"Right…" Hermione nodded her head.

"So, I shouldn't have killed the vampires that were about to have you for dinner? And here I thought I was being heroic saving your knocked up arse from such blood thirsty animals." They heard Rebekah speak as she entered the room. Ivy smirked as Hermione gave small smile and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"No, not that I appreciate your help, I…oh forget it." Hayley mumbled as Ivy burst into laughter and Rebekah gave a smirk. Ivy then stopped her laughter as she noticed that Agnes had walked in and she looked to her godmother.

"Oh, yes, Hayley, you have a visitor. Ivy, help me search for attics." Rebekah ordered as she walked over the other couch across the room. Ivy then noticed that Rebekah had a laptop in her hand and she sighed, looking to Hermione. On one hand she wanted to go and help her godmother but then she wanted to stay and keep an eye on Agnes but she didn't need to worry as Hermione gave her a reassuring look and Ivy nodded, getting up from her seat and walking to her godmother. She noticed that Rebekah had opened up the laptop on the coffee table and was searching abandoned areas around the city. Ivy sat in the chair adjacent to her and crossed her arms.

"So, just what are we looking for?" Ivy asked. She could hear Agnes say hello and ask Hayley how she was doing. She smiled at Hayley's snarky response of a witch escorting a pregnant werewolf in the bayou is nothing to see.

"Attics."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you said that but just what kind of attics?"

"Dusty, old ones with curtains. Oh, and it was wooden…brown…those type of attics….And Hayley, a lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." Rebekah commented, still typing away on the laptop.

Ivy sighed, watching her godmother search for attics and listening to the conversation between Hayley and Agnes. Ivy frowned when Agnes mentioned that she knew a doctor and that she had made an appointment for just her and Hayley and was about to say something but was stopped by Hermione.

"That's very kind of you Agnes, but if it's alright with you, I'll accompany you and Hayley tonight for her check-up, considering we're bonded and all." Hermione said.

"Thank you for askin-"

"I wasn't asking Agnes."

Ivy could see Hermione staring Agnes down and Hayley looking between the two. She also noticed that Rebekah had stopped typing and was waiting to see what happened next.

"I think that would be fine. So it's settled then? I'll take you both you the bayou?" Ivy heard Agnes asked and she turned to Rebekah who had started typing again.

"Do you want me to go with them?" Ivy asked.

"No, you're with me today. Besides, Hermione looks like she can handle it. I need you with me." Rebekah replied.

Ivy nodded and then she saw Hayley, Hermione and Agnes leave the room, and she sat back in her seat. She then heard footsteps and then rolled her eyes as she saw Klaus walk pass her and ruffled her head.

"Honestly Sister, still at it? I swear I saw you on that laptop not even an hour ago. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in 'anonymous attic'?" Klaus asked as walked to the drinks table near the couches. She saw him pour himself a drink and turned around, raising his glass to her.

"Someone has to find Elijah, and even with Ivy's help, I still don't it will be enough, even if I have search every bloody attic in this city." Rebekah muttered, still looking at the laptop.

"It's like for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Klaus smirked, leaning against the back of one of the sofa chairs.

"I remember details about the attic that Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

"That'll narrow it down, considering almost every attic has windows with shutters." Ivy scoffed. Klaus smiled as Rebekah gave her a filthy look.

"Greenie is right." Klaus spoke as he walked over to them and sat on the other chair that was across from Rebekah. Ivy frowned at Klaus's nickname for her. "Now, there could be another reason as to why Marcel is delaying the return of our dear brother. I believe that he is no longer in charge of the situation anymore and that a certain witch by the name of Davina. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, than perhaps the young witch is open to a new alliance."

Ivy frowned. "Okay and you think this because? I mean, why would she be open to a new alliance? And secondly, what's up the name Greenie?"

"It's my new nickname for you. Bitch has already been taken up by dearest sister here, so alas, Greenie for your enchanting green eyes." Klaus told her. "And like I said, if her loyalty to Marcel is shaken, who's to say that she won't be able to trust someone like say, myself?"

"Right, because everybody just loves and trusts you right? And the name is Ivy, or Ivianna if you wish, but not Greenie." Ivy snapped.

"But I like Greenie...it suits you my dear…" Klaus remarked, raising his glass and taking a sip.

Ivy was about to speak again but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"If you two have had enough of your bickering, let's get back to important matters here, like rescuing a certain brother who is daggered in a coffin and in the hands of a mad witch? Do one of you even care about saving Elijah? No I guess not, because one is annoyed over the nickname Greenie and the other is out for power instead of rescuing his own brother…Funny that." Rebekah ranted.

"Oh love, come on. I'd prefer thinking of it as killing two birds with one stone and I'm sure Ivy will warm up to her new nickname…won't you Greenie?" Klaus smirked.

"It's Ivy! God, it's bad enough that I have to deal with nicknames such as 'The Chosen One' or 'The Girl Who Lived' and now this…god you vampires are infuriating…" Ivy grunted.

"Come on sister, even you must think it's a good idea. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon and bring our dear uptight brother, Greenie's lover, home." Klaus smirked.

There was a flash of red light, and needless to say, Klaus wasn't smirking a few minutes later, when he was lying on the floor, stunned and unconscious.

"Right then, because casting a spell solves everything…what it is called again?" Rebekah asked, looking down at her unconscious brother.

"Stupefy…it's a stunning spell. It's very handy…and it got him to shut up didn't it" Ivy said simply, twirling her wand in her hands.

"True that…well, remind me never to piss you off."

* * *

><p>Night-time had fallen by the time Hermione, Hayley and Agnes had arrived to the doctor's office in the bayou. The office was an old battered looking house and in the midst of the trees and the fact that it was located in the middle of nowhere, it looked suspicious. Hayley was sitting in the front seat of Agnes's car where Hermione was seated in the back. Agnes of course was in the driver's seat.<p>

"This is the doctor's office?" Hayley asked. It seemed Hayley had doubts like Hermione.

"Dr Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go, both of you…she won't bite." Agnes assured them. Hermione frowned at Agnes's eager statement but shook her head and got out of the car, closing the door behind her as Hayley did the same.

Hermione linked arms with Hayley and the two walked slowly to the office.

"You brought your wand didn't you?" Hayley whispered.

"Yes…I did…don't worry…you're safe with me." Hermione assured her.

The two walked up the steps towards the office and opened the front door, walking inside. It looked like a normal doctor's office, with a front desk, chairs for people to sit on and posters on the wall about health, along with pamphlets and various other things to promote health. Hermione thought it was strange that this Dr. Paige was advertising normal every day health problems if she was a doctor of the supernatural, but then again, the supernatural does get sick and so, the posters were a good touch.

Hermione could feel that Hayley was still tense and she lead her towards a couple of chairs, making them both sit down and she rested her hand on Hayley's.

"Hey, it's fine…I'll be here."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The streets were filled up with music and dancing and mayhem but of the good kind. It seemed that there was a festival going on and the streets were alive, celebrating. Ivy smiled at the sights around her and she could feel herself starting to relax as the people around her were dancing and singing and playing music. Rebekah had left her there, after telling her that she was off to seek out a lead in finding Elijah and to do that, Rebekah would have to pay a visit to a popular vampire bar. Because the vampires didn't know about Ivy and her connection with Rebekah, Rebekah had told her to stay in the streets and that she would collect her when the time came. Ivy understood, but wished that she could help her godmother but she knew that Rebekah would be fine.<p>

Ivy pulled her navy blue denim jacket around her and smiled. She was wearing a white singlet top with a long grey maxi skirt and white ballet flats. Her wand was tucked inside her denim jacket, which was easy to get to but invisible too. She continued walking down the busy streets of the French Quarter when she felt eyes on her. She turned around and then gasped as she noticed Marcel was there.

"Marcel…" she spoke softly.

"I just saw you walking around and I didn't know how to approach-" he began but ivy held up her hand, waving him off.

"It's fine…you can talk to me any time." Ivy said.

"It would help if I had a phone number of some sorts…" Marcel gestured.

"Oh…uh, that would help but unfortunately I can't." Ivy told him.

Marcel nodded. "Oh..."

"Not because I don't want to give you my number…You see, I'm a little afraid of mobiles…well any sort of gadget really…I have this phobia of them…I mean I have a phone, but I hardly use it…I was actually forced to buy it but I don't use it." Ivy lied. She couldn't tell him the real reason as to why she didn't want to give him his number or why she hardly used it. She knew Hermione used hers, but just with Hayley and Klaus. Ivy used hers to stay in contact with Rebekah and Elijah but if she was honest, she was scared of using them because of Bellatrix. Ivy knew that Bellatrix could track her down that way and so, she refrained from using any sort of technology. But she couldn't tell Marcel that.

Marcel laughed, believing the lie. "Really?"

"Really…"

"Well, then that's alright…how about an address and I can send a letter?" he smirked.

"Oh, I'm not sure we're up to that part of the relationship to give each other's address." Ivy remarked.

Marcel smiled. "Relationship, huh?"

Ivy gasped. "I mean, friendship…way too early to be calling this a relationship…"

Marcel chuckled. "Friendship then…"

"Friendship…okay, here…" Ivy pulled her mobile phone and gave it to him. "Put your number in there and send a text from my phone to your phone and that way you'll have my number."

Marcel nodded, typing away on her iPhone. He then handed the phone back to her and smiled.

"There you are…you have my number, and," He pulled out his mobile and nodded. "And I have yours. So with that out of the way…I have a favour to ask. Now you can say no if you want but I'm hoping you'll say yes. You see, I have this girl, well teenager actually and she's a very close friend of mine. She's been in my care for a while now but you see, she needs an escort for tonight."

"So she's like a foster child?" Ivy asked. Ivy couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about Davina, but shook her head, focusing on him.

"In a way….anyway, I was hoping that you would hang out with her, keep an eye on her. I would but she probably doesn't want some old guy like me cramping her style and so I thought of you but I couldn't get in touch with you." Marcel explained.

Ivy nodded. "Okay…"

Marcel frowned. "Really? I'm surprised that you would accept considering I thought you would think I'm some hot-head after my behaviour at the masquerade ball."

Ivy shrugged. "We all have our hot-headed moments, trust me I'd know. But she's young, and she needs a friend to look out for her so, I'll do it. I mean all I am doing is just walking around so she and I can walk around together if you need to do things."

"You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like ten minutes ago, but he hasn't." a feminine voice spoke behind him and Ivy saw a young girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes staring back at her. She looked to be fifteen and was wearing a white dress with straps and brown boots.

"Well, he is your guardian apparently and in a way that's like being a parent I think, so parents are supposed to hover and annoy the crap out people." Ivy pointed.

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Davina, this is Ivy." Marcel introduced them. Ivy froze at the name but composed herself as Marcel turned to her. "Ivy this is Davina."

Davina held out her hand to her and Ivy was stumped, because she knew that if she touched Davina's hand, Davina would figure out that she's a witch and all hell could break loose. Or if what Klaus said was true and that the loyalty between Davina and Marcel was strained, Davina would be curious about her. And so, Ivy grabbed Davina's hand and she felt the surge of electricity passed between the two, which made Davina gasped so silently and to look at Ivy, who smiled her warmest smile at the witch.

"It's wonderful to meet you Davina." Ivy spoke.

Davina nodded. "Like wise…"

* * *

><p>The sound of a baby's heartbeat was a beautiful sound and Hermione couldn't help but to smile at the sound. She turned to Hayley, who currently was lying on the table as Dr. Paige, a blonde-haired woman, moved the heart-beat monitor over Hayley's stomach. They were currently in a small room that consisted of benches, a table and a small desk.<p>

"Your baby's heartbeat is perfect." Dr Paige informed them.

"Of course she's perfect. She takes after her mother. Oh god, if that's the case, that means this one is going to be trouble." Hermione teased.

Hayley scoffed. "Oh geez, thanks…but I'm glad the baby is okay."

Dr Paige smiled at the duo as she walked away and Hermione helped Hayley sit up, as Hayley wiped the cool gel off her stomach.

"That's a unique birthmark." Dr Paige commented. Hermione frowned and looked to where the doctor was staring. There was a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon of sorts located on Hayley's left shoulder and Hermione had to agree with the doctor. It was strange and unique. Hayley shrugged and pulled her cardigan on.

"We're pretty much done here right?" Hayley asked. The sound of a mobile going off alerted both Hermione and Hayley. Hayley pulled out her phone and sighed, showing the screen to Hermione. It was Rebekah, asking where they were and if they had seen Ivy.

"Bloody Rebekah. She's supposed to be keeping an eye on Ivy." Hermione muttered.

"Ivy will be okay…did you hear that she used a stunning spell on Klaus earlier today, just after we left?" Hayley giggled.

"She did what?" Hermione gasped.

"According to Rebekah, Klaus was being an arse and Ivy stunned him. Oh come on you have to admit it's pretty funny." Hayley chuckled.

"It might be funny but I can only imagine what Klaus has planned for her as retaliation." Hermione muttered.

"Your blood pressure's a bit high, so I'm gonna to give you something for it." Dr Paige informed them as she walked out of the room. Hermione noticed her walk to Agnes, who had been waiting outside in the main room of the clinic. Hayley texted Rebekah and then suddenly, the sound of a wolf howling in the night filled their ears, followed by the sound of a car driving up. Hayley got off the table and she walked up to the window, with Hermione behind her.

"Is it just me, or do you have that weird feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Hermione whispered. She turned to her side and noticed that the doctor was still talking to Agnes, before grabbing something of the shelf and walking back into the small room. Hermione stood in front of Hayley, who had grabbed her arm and held on.

"Ah, you know, I'm actually not that good with pills." Hayley told Dr Paige.

"Well, me neither, truth to be told." The doctor replied, walking away from them. Hermione turned to see that three men had walked into the clinic and was talking with Agnes. She heard a sound behind her and saw that Dr. Paige was heading towards Hayley with a syringe and Hermione acted quickly, pulling out her wand but she didn't need to as Hayley quickly got the better of the doctor but head-butting her and injecting the syringe in her.

The commotion caused attention from the men and Agnes, in which Hermione waved her wand at the door, casting a spell to lock the door.

"We don't have much time." Hermione whispered as she grabbed Hayley and prepared to apparate but was stopped by Hayley.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Side-apparating you home…" She informed the pregnant wolf.

"No! You can't…What if it hurts the baby?" Hayley panicked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that…" Hermione muttered. In fact, Hermione did not know if apparition would harm an unborn child and she knew she couldn't risk it. She turned around, looking for a way to escape and saw the window. She raised her wand, blowing a hole in the wall and grabbing Hayley's hand, the two jumped through it, running out and heading towards the safety of the forest.

* * *

><p>"So, you're a witch, like me, but instead you have a wand and your magic comes from your core. Wow, I don't I've ever met someone like you. I thought we, well my kind were the only witches." Davina murmured as she fiddled with her hands.<p>

Davina and Ivy were seated at a table in the bar Rousseaus watching a band play loud music to the people in the bar. Ivy was first hesitant to be in the bar/café, but was then persuaded by Davina and so walked in with the young girl. She was further assured when she found out that Sophie was not working the bar and she relaxed, and even proceeded to answer some of Davina's questions, starting with the obvious one and Ivy told Davina that she was a witch but a different and more kinder species of witch.

"Yes…and Davina, there is a whole world of supernatural creatures out there, not just witches. But yes, I am a witch but different to your kind of witch." Ivy told her.

"This is cool…does Marcus know?" Davina asked.

"No…and you mustn't tell him, at least not yet. I will tell him soon but on my terms." Ivy pressed.

"Oh yes…but I would have thought he knew, because he's good at sensing things like that." Davina murmured.

"I'm sure he is but I kinda drank a potion that masked my magic from all supernatural creatures, except of course fellow witches, but he doesn't know." Ivy informed her.

"Oh…"

"Look, I know that it may seem suspicious, but I've trusted people before and it hasn't turned out very well and I need to know if I can trust them before revealing to them my power. Can you understand that?" Ivy asked.

Davina nodded and looked to the band. Ivy frowned, as Davina had been doing that most of the night and had been looking at one particular boy in the band. Ivy watched as the boy packed up his violin and walked off the stage and out of sight. She also saw Davina follow his every move and Ivy smiled, seeing that Davina clearly knew him.

"I guess…"

Ivy nodded. "Who's the young man that you've spent the entire night staring at? The boy with the violin?"

Davina blushed. "Tim…we've known each other since we were ten. He and I did everything together, went to school together, and hanged out. Then, I had to leave school and he lost contact and I never go to say goodbye. He and I were good friends…and if life didn't turn out the way it did…

"It could have turned into something more…" Ivy finished. "I get it…"

Davina shook her head. "It's ancient history. Uh, do you want to leave? Maybe walk around for a bit? I just have to go to the bathroom first."

Ivy nodded, and Davina quickly took off, heading towards the ladies toilets faster than lightning. Ivy sighed, feeling a little sorry for her. Ivy stood up from her seat and was about to join Davina when she was stopped by a familiar blonde-haired vampire.

"Oh great, just what I needed. What, my stunning spell didn't last long enough?" Ivy muttered

Klaus handed her a napkin and Ivy frowned. "Tell her that this is from one of the musicians and that she'll want to leave and you're going to help her, without Marcel seeing. Oh, and good trick with the spell, though don't try that again."

"Klaus, I can't be compelled and you cannot ask me to do this. She's just a teenager!" Ivy snapped.

"You will do this, or Elijah is as good as dead." Klaus muttered.

"No…I will not hurt her. Don't make me stun you again." Ivy sneered.

"Then I am sorry about this Greenie…consider this payback for earlier today" Klaus murmured and Ivy frowned, wondering what he was up to as he grabbed her shoulder and suddenly, Ivy's world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi...**

**What is this? Two chapters in two days? Consider it making up for lost time...enjoy and Happy Christmas fellow readers...**

**We own nothing...Julie Plec and J.K. Rowling do...**

**Love bNd and Randomwriter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Ivy awoke to the sounds of a violin playing and she frowned. She glanced up at the ceiling above her and scanned around her, wondering where she was. She sat up slowly, still taking in her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a church, an old ruined but still stable church. There were rows of seats before her and an altar, with windows and a balcony.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" mocked a very familiar voice. She glanced to her right side and saw the familiar blonde sarcastic vampire.

"Of course you've kidnapped me and placed me in a dusty old building…" Ivy snarled and placed a hand inside her jacket to pull out her wand, only it wasn't there. "And you've taken my wand. Didn't your siblings ever tell you never to take a wand from a witch?"

"Well, it's not just any building and after that little stunt you pulled earlier, I couldn't take any chances of it happening again but not to worry, you will have it back when I'm done here." Klaus informed her. She could see him twirling her wand in his hands and she tried to reach for it, but Klaus held it up high out of her reach and she groaned in frustration.

"Why am I here?" Ivy asked.

"Leverage…now, are you going to sit there on the dusty ground or join me and watch the show?" Klaus replied. Ivy sighed and stood up, walking over to where Klaus was sitting and sat down next to him. She tried to reach for her wand again but he was quick, pulling her in a hold, with his arm around her shoulders and head.

"Now, love, I really don't want to break your pretty neck especially since my brother has taken shine to you and Marcel seems to like you but I will if you don't stop this pathetic attempt to retrieve your wand. I will return it to you when I see fit and not before then. Is that clear?" Klaus sneered.

"Fine…but I can use magic without a wand." Ivy grunted.

"Oh yes, your animagnus but I really don't think that would be an idea. I mean, turning into a snow leopard is one thing but a snow leopard in a church is another. No magic, or I break your pretty wand." Klaus warned.

"Who says that's my only wand?" Ivy asked.

Klaus held up her wand, getting ready to snap it but Ivy then shook her head no and Klaus smirked. "No magic, and I'll give your wand back…deal?"

Ivy sighed. "Deal…wait a church? That's what this place is? Why are we in a church?"

"Not just any church, St Ann's and my dear, because of that…" Klaus told her, gesturing to two young people near the alter, where a young man was playing the violin and a young woman, who Ivy recognised as Davina, was listening.

"You managed to lure her out of Marcel's sight. How?" Ivy asked.

"It wounds me that you should ask that. It was quite easy actually. I just pretended to be one of young Timothy's friends and if the girl had suspected I was a vampire, she didn't say anything because she was happier about the note written by her dear friend Tim. Love tends to do mysterious things, including messing with a young girl's head." Klaus informed her.

"And she is a young girl. She's only, what sixteen? If you're planning on hurting her-"

"Oh, I'm not planning on hurting her. She's far too valuable…" Klaus told her and Ivy relaxed. "But young Timothy, well, he's a different story."

"You really are a cruel bastard. I don't know what Hermione sees in you, but you're a villain." Ivy sneered.

"But there are even worse villains than myself Ivy. You said so yourself." Klaus stated.

"But you're getting pretty close. You may not be as bad as the ones I know, but you want to know what makes you different to the ones that I know? You have a family that loves you and will do anything for you and despite the fact that I hate you, I have seen a more humane side to you but you don't use it. Instead you use the vindictive and cruel side of yourself to get what you want but you don't need to. That what makes you different, the fact you have that humane side of you but you don't use it." Ivy observed. "You want family, someone to love you and worship you? Then stop being a vindictive bastard and wake up. You already have that someone and that someone is your brother, your sister…and pretty soon, Hermione will. I don't know what bond you share with her, but she likes you and I know Hermione and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms but I see her and what she's like around you and yes it's too fast, considering we've only been here in New Orleans a few weeks. But it's there Klaus…"

Klaus was quiet and the two listened to the sound of the violin.

"The boy has a gift…no-one can't be compelled to play like that." Klaus murmured.

Ivy nodded, noticing the change in subject. "I wish I could play like that. But I can't. Instead, I'm the golden girl who saves wizarding community from a mad-man who decided to go on a killing spree and kill muggle-borns and the wizards and witches who were helping them."

"Did you know that a pastor of this church, a man who was a good man decided to go on a killing spree and he killed just normal everyday people who were praying? He was a good man, and yet he decided to kill…" Klaus spoke.

Ivy frowned. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Everything…You see, it doesn't matter if you're a pastor or you're a mad wizard, people tend to things without thinking properly and it has consequences but things still happen and people don't know why. Your mad wizard killed muggle-borns because he believed magic should be kept within pure-blood families but he had a muggle father, so why did he really go a killing spree?" Klaus pointed out.

Ivy shrugged. "Because he was mad?"

Klaus sighed. "Or perhaps there was a logical reason…why did he really tried to kill you apart from the prophecy? If he hadn't have heard that prophecy, do you think he still would have tried to kill you or would he have treated you like a muggle-born? Villains do things for many reasons but at the end of the day they are not quite sure why…just like I'm not sure why I'm doing any of this. Is it because I want to save my brother or is it because I want power? We villains do things that are questionable but we are not quite sure why…"

"If you're asking me to forgive the actions of Lord-"

"I am not asking you to forgive the actions of a mad wizard that killed your family nor of the witch that is currently hunting you down. I am asking you to trust me, trust that I have a plan. Can you do that?" Klaus asked, staring at her.

Ivy sighed, staring into his clear blue eyes and then nodded. "I can trust you. I may not have to like you but I can trust you."

"Thank you…," Klaus smiled and then handed the wand back to Ivy, to which she frowned. "Now, I believe that belongs to you. Do you think that you fire up some of the witchy courage that possessed you to use the spell you used on me earlier today? And if I'm honest, it's about time you used your magic. You have a wand and you have power, use it. Yes, Bellatrix is out there, but wouldn't it be better if you learned to defend yourself instead of running away?"

"We tried that..."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, but that was before you had vampires protecting you...now you have us, so use us...now, do you think that you can take me down with a spell?"

Ivy scoffed, holding her wand. "I'm sure I can…Why?"

"Because I'm about to have a little chat with the young witch and if all goes wrong, I need you to use that ever-so wonderful you used on me this morning to gain her trust."

"I see and just how am I supposed to gain her trust?"

"Use your brain Greenie...you have a powerful one...and you're also a witch, like her. Here's a tip for you, why is Davina in the protection of vampires and not her own kind?" Klaus pointed out

Ivy sighed. "Yes, that is curious...I'll see what I can do…also, apart from being a villain, you're an idiot." Ivy said simply.

Klaus frowned. "Why?"

"Because you knocked me out, well rendered me unconscious...and I'm linked with Hayley and Hermione. What's to say that doing something like that won't harm Hayley or Hermione?"

* * *

><p>Hermione hated running, always did and always will but when came to saving her life, she had to run. She was glad that she was wearing pants, well black leather pants, a grey loose singlet and a leather jacket, but she was grateful and also grateful to be wearing a pair of black leather ankle boots. Of course, she could have apparated and then they could be miles away from their current situation but because Hayley was pregnant, they had to run. Or, as Hermione slowed down and leant against a tree, they could fight. Hayley noticed that Hermione wasn't behind her and turned around to see her up against a tree, wand out.<p>

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "We're supposed to be running!"

"Hayley, you're a werewolf, and I'm a wand-wielder and it's about time I step up to that fact instead of people walking all over me and hurting my friends. And besides, I think we are pretty much equipped to take them on, don't you think?" Hermione muttered.

"Not that I have no objection to you using your wand but do you really want to take that risk?" Hayley asked.

"If it's about the baby, it's half vampire, so I'm pretty it will be fine and at this moment, do you have any other ideas?" Hermione replied. Hayley shook her head and stood next to Hermione.

"I wasn't talking about the baby, just so you know but I should warn you, I kill…I won't be gentle with them." Hayley whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Oh...Hayley, I won't ask you to be. I know how to knock people out for hours and then remove their memories. You kill, but while I don't condone it, I know that desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Have you ever killed anybody?" Hayley asked.

"I have…but it was a long time ago."

The two were quiet after that and Hermione thought about the time she had to use the most terrible of Unforgivable curses, but it necessary. Because at the end of the day it was either her or them and she valued her life too much.

It wasn't long before they heard the running footsteps of men in the forest and both Hayley and Hermione watched as four men ran past them from their position next to the tree. Hermione gestured to Hayley that she take the two men behind the two in front and Hermione would take the two leading. The two women ran after the group of men, with Hayley taking down one of the men by snapping his neck and then doing a roundhouse kick, she took down the other man. She nodded to Hermione who ran ahead. One of the men in front turned around to see his fallen friends and Hermione raised her wand.

"_Stupefy!_" She yelled as a blast of red light hit the man and then there was the leader, who had a crossbow.

Hermione raised her wand again and yelled, "_Protego!_"

This caused the trees next to him blow up, and the blast had caused him to go flying, and then he landed a few feet away, unconscious. She turned around to where Hayley was and walked back to her, only to have a fifth man walk towards them. Hermione raised her wand but suddenly a blur of blonde hair turned up behind him and snapped his neck. It was Rebekah.

"Well, I must say that I am impressed, not with just Hayley but with you too Hermione, considering the entire time you've been in the house, you haven't used your magic, well, you have but not like that little display I saw earlier." Rebekah commented.

"Rebekah, lovely to see you. If you don't mind, I'm off to remove some memories." Hermione told her. Hermione turned around and walked back to the two men she rendered unconscious.

"How did you find us?" Hayley asked.

"Your text got me halfway, vamp hearing did the rest and Hermione, why don't you just used the Avada Kedreva curse and then we can be on our merry way?"

"Because unlike you two, I actually don't like killing people…" Hermione muttered as she removed the memory of one of the men. She moved onto the other man. "_Oblivaite…_and besides, removing memories are so much simpler, because now people would consider them crazy."

"Well, if I had a wand, I would, but unfortunately I don't. Anyway, who were they?" Rebekah asked.

Hayley shrugged. "Witches, warlocks, whatever…"

"Obviously witches from Sabine's little group…Agnes must have brought them here, but why?" Hermione murmured. Hermione thought about Sabine's vision, and wondered if that could have been it. But before Hermione could mention it, there were sounds of rustling in the forest and the girls could see that more of them were coming.

"More of them are coming…" Rebekah muttered. "You two, run!"

Hermione and Hayley didn't hesitate as the two started to run but suddenly, Rebekah cried out and Hermione turned around to see that Rebekah had been shot with a bow and Hayley saw it too.

"Rebek- Ah!" Hayley cried as a bow hit and Hermione cried out too as the pain hit her shoulder. As Hayley passed out and Hermione collapsed to the ground, she could only wonder what Ivy was doing at this exact moment.

* * *

><p>The conversation between Davina and Klaus was not going well. Ivy could see that Klaus was trying hard to convince Davina to join him, but she was not going against the loyalty of her friendship with Marcel. Ivy admired the courage and the strength of Davina and she could see herself in the young girl. Ivy could feel herself rolling her eyes at Klaus's attempt to coax Davina into being his friend.<p>

"Perhaps you've suspected it all along…Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding and all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus was saying.

Then a shift through the air and Ivy could feel magic. Davina was using her power on Klaus and Ivy knew that she had to step in soon.

"You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil…" Davina sneered and Ivy could hear the sizzling sound of blood boiling. She watched as Klaus began to sweat and get a little disoriented before suddenly blurring away from Davina and grabbing Tim into a hold.

"Such a shame to lose just as you found him again…And I really did admire your skill with the violin." Klaus growled. Ivy stood up from her hiding position in the seats and ran towards Davina, who was shocked to see her. Ivy stood in front of Klaus and raised her wand.

"Such a shame for you to lose those pretty blue eyes…now, let go of the boy before I have the idea to blast your head off!" Ivy snapped. Even though she was acting, she knew that Klaus would not hurt the boy, but she couldn't help but to be cautious.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina yelled.

"I hope I don't have to sweetheart, but I guess that depends on you and your friend with the wand here. Such a pretty face…tell me sweetheart, who are you?" Klaus smirked.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Your worst nightmare, vampire…now let him go!"

"You should know I don't do well with threats, especially from people I've just met." Klaus said.

"Well, you clearly haven't met me…" Ivy remarked, and then waved her wand, so that the seats next to him blew up and he jumped, before turning back to her.

"Impressive! But you don't want to fight me love, not when innocent people have a way of ending up dead. Perhaps once I'm through with lover boy here, I just might have my way with you." Klaus taunted.

Ivy rolled her eyes again. "Yeah right…I just- Ah!"

Pain hit Ivy hard in her right shoulder and she collapsed onto the ground. She heard Davina behind her scream out her name and she could see that Klaus was a little shocked to see her on the ground. She could feel the pain searing through her shoulder and could only come to the conclusion that it was either Hermione or Hayley that was hurt.

"Hayley…" she whispered, hoping that Klaus would hear her and she saw that he did, as his eyes raised and then, for second time that day, her world went black.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione, wake up….Hermione!"<p>

Hermione suddenly awoke and gasped at the air around her. She saw that Rebekah was by her side and she sat up quickly, holding her shoulder and breathing fast.

"Woah, easy girl…you could be hurt or worse…" Rebekah soothed Hermione as she helped her into a sitting position.

"Wait…what happened? I was shot…I think…" Hermione mumbled. She checked her shoulder for signs of blood but there was none, and no wound.

"No, I think Hayley was shot, and because you and Ivy are linked with Hayley, well at least we know the link works…I can only hope that bitch Sophie felt it too." Rebekah muttered.

Hermione stood up, looking around the forest for Hayley. "Where is Hayley?"

"I don't know…there are just bodies among bodies and no pregnant hormonal wolf." Rebekah said.

"Klaus, we have to call Klaus…" Hermione murmured.

"Oh don't worry, he already knows and he's on his way here. Apparently Ivy collapsed with shoulder pain too and fainted while Klaus was having a lovely conversation with Davina. But now he's left Ivy in the hands of Davina, and hopefully Ivy can gain Davina's trust." Rebekah informed her.

Hermione frowned. "Wait, Ivy's with the powerful witch? Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm sure that Ivy can handle herself…she could be the best person to convince Davina to trust Klaus and Elijah, who Davina has. Oh good, now I don't have to relay the message to Ivy from Elijah. He can tell her himself when he sees her. Besides, we have more pressing matters here…we have a pregnant werewolf to find."

Hermione sighed, processing the information that Rebekah had told her. If Ivy was with Davina, then Rebekah was right. After everything that Ivy had been through, Ivy truly was the best person to convince the witch to join forces with her and help bring down the other witches. Hermione knew that there had to be a reason why a young witch was with Marcel, considering the other witches were at war with him. Something else that Rebekah had told her also bothered her.

"Wait, you spoke to Elijah?" Hermione asked.

"Kinda…but yes…I found him, but he wanted to stay and talk to Davina, to bring her onto our side. Bloody idiot if you ask me, but I wasn't stopping him…he ask me to promise that I'd look after you, Hayley and of course, Ivy and I did…and then he asked me to relay a message to Ivy but considering she's already at the church, I guess he can tell her himself." Rebekah replied.

"Wait, how do you know that she's at the same place where Elijah is?"

"Klaus told me, like everything. He rang in a panic after Ivy collapsed. Apparently, as an attempt to lure Davina onto his side, he brought Ivy with him and as an attempt for Davina to trust her, she pretended not to know Klaus and tried to fight him off with spells but then Hayley got shot, and the witch thought it was Klaus causing Ivy pain and so the witch blew the church up using her witchy powers and Klaus fled, with this boy Tim and sent Tim on his way and left Ivy there because he knew that Ivy would be able to gain Davina's trust. That is a first for my brother…trusting someone…" Rebekah told her.

Hermione frowned. "Right…yeah no, I'm still confused and where the hell are you bloody taking me?"

Hermione had then noticed that they had started walking and were heading to the doctor's clinic. Hermione did not know that they had started walking and was curious to how they got near the clinic in such a short time.

"Oh, we're looking for Hayley. I'd figured that she might have made her way back here." Rebekah said simply.

"Oh…"

"You know, something has been bothering me since this whole mess started. I remember that when Voldemort was in power the first time round, people who spoke dared to speak his name were targeted, like there was a trace or tracker on the name. Why hasn't Bellatrix done that with her name, make it so that people who say her name, the deatheaters can track that person down?" Rebekah asked.

"She did, once, but she removed the spell once she realised that we were using it as a way to get ahead of her. And so she stopped it, allowing people to freely use her name and Voldemort's. Though, we are cautious, because she might just use the spell again, but so far, we haven't seen her come running when we've said her name." Hermione told her.

"You know, if I ever get the chance to get my hands on that bloody woman, I am going wring her scrawny neck. Oh and that's just the start. I plan to make her suffer after the things I suspect she's done to Ivy. Ivy hasn't told me much about the past but I plan to make this woman suffer for even thinking of hurting my goddaughter…" Rebekah snarled.

"Right…you know, you vampires really scare me…" Hermione muttered.

"Well, you wand-wielders confuse the heck out of me…"

* * *

><p>"Ivy…Ivy wake up! Ivy!"<p>

Ivy awoke to someone shaking her gently, and she could see that it was Davina. Davina looked distraught, but okay and Ivy sat up slowly, with a hand on her shoulder and Davina helping her sit. When she was in a comfortable position, she turned to Davina, but then noticed that the church looked like a bomb site. Windows were broken, seats were piled on top of each other and the doors were off their hinges and broken candles were lying about.

"Okay…what the heck happened here?" Ivy whispered in shock.

"I kinda used my powers to send Klaus away because I thought he was hurting you and I guess I kinda used too much of my power." Davina explained.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Because-"

"No I mean why did you save me? You barely know me…I thought you would have saved Tim over myself." Ivy said.

"I don't know…I guess because it feels like I can trust you. I don't know…When I shook your hand, I felt warmth and comfort and I knew that you were a witch but different. I knew I could trust you and I know that we've just met, but you're not like the other witches…" Davina told her.

"I see…Well, thank you. You didn't have to but thanks." Ivy murmured as she slowly got up onto her feet. She checked her shoulder for any wounds or signs of blood and couldn't find any.

"What was that, before, when you collapsed?" Davina asked.

"It must have been my friends…You see, we're linked. So whatever happens to them happens to me. You can thank your witches here in the French Quarter for that." Ivy told her.

"I don't trust the witches here, hence the reason why I'm with Marcel. He saved me, and now I help him bring them down. I know it's stupid and it goes against everything but after what happened to me, they deserve everything." Davina snapped. She sighed. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…I get it…trust me, I've clashed with the witches here and they really want to make me throttle them…" Ivy said. She noticed that Klaus and Tim were not in the church. "Where's Tim? Or Klaus?"

"I don't know…I've tried looking for Tim, but his violin is the only thing that is here. I hope he's okay." Davina mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…I don't think Klaus will hurt him. I think he was just trying to provoke you to get you to agree to whatever deal he made with you." Ivy stated.

Davina frowned. "You speak as if you know him."

"I know his brother." Ivy lied. Ivy didn't want to reveal to Davina that she knew Klaus, at least not yet. But she could reveal her relationship with Elijah. "I know that Klaus is an Original, but I only know of his brother, Elijah. Elijah saved my life, so I kinda owe him a debt. But then he went missing and last I heard, Marcel had him captive, so I figured that if I saved Elijah, that debt would be paid. That's why I befriended Marcel, but obviously instead I think he's handsome and I begin to sort of date him…"

Davina nodded. "Oh…I see."

Ivy knew that Davina had Elijah, but she knew Davina didn't know that she knew. And so Ivy had to thread carefully if she wanted to see Elijah.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Ivy asked.

"Kinda…but look, now is not the time to discuss Elijah. I will explain everything but Marcel is here…" Davina whispered.

Ivy frowned. "How-"

"I can kinda sense when he's near, so you need to go…" Davina grabbed Ivy by the arm and led her towards the stairs leading to the balcony. Ivy could see that the stairs not only led to the balcony but a hallway of sorts.

"Where? And why cannot I not be seen in front of Marcel?"

"Because he will find out that you're a witch, and I don't think you want to tell him that little fact, at least not yet anyway. Don't worry, I'll convince him that it was my idea to leave you and that you had nothing to do with the events that happened tonight. Now go...My room is in the attic, which is just up these stairs and into the hallway. Meet me there and whatever you do, don't open the coffin in the room."

Ivy nodded and walked up the stairs, heading towards the hallway. She heard voices speak downstairs and she hurried towards the room that was located in the middle of the hallway. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, then took a few steps backwards. She then felt a pull behind her and she turned around, seeing the coffin that Davina mentioned. Ivy couldn't help but wonder if this was Elijah's coffin and if she should open it. She walked towards it but then stopped, as she felt a presence behind her and she turned, gasping at the sight of the person standing in front of her. She gasped again when the person, a man, blurred to her, and he cupped her cheek, to which Ivy leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"Ivy…" he whispered

She opened her eyes, staring straight into his warm brown ones.

"Elijah…"

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the unconscious body of the blonde haired doctor. Whatever liquid was in the syringe was powerful enough to keep the doctor unconscious for a long time and it looked like she wasn't about to come into consciousness anytime soon. Rebekah walked around the clinic, kicking various objects. She then sighed when she looked up from her feet and Hermione frowned, turning in the direction Rebekah was looking in. Klaus had arrived.<p>

"Wow, so you leave Ivy with the powerful witch, trusting her to gain the witch's trust and then decided to help out your family. Having an off day are we?" Rebekah sarcastically pointed out.

"Who took her ladies?" He asked, staring at Rebekah before turning to Hermione.

"I don't know." Rebekah replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Klaus inquired as he stepped towards them. "Then who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know. I had an arrow in my heart and Hermione was unconscious." Rebekah snapped.

Hermione held her hands up between the two vampires. "Alright, let's take it down a notch shall we? Now if Rebekah didn't kill the attackers and if it wasn't Hayley then-"

The sound of wolves howling filled the air and the trio turned to the windows, looking at darkness.

"Oh, great…let's just ask her cousins then shall we?" Rebekah said as she walked passed Hermione and Klaus.

Klaus stared at Hermione "Hermione, I-"

Hermione held her hand up. "Look, I'm not going to ask why you left Ivy there or why she was even there in the first place but just so you know that if anything happens to her, I swear I will not hesitate you make your life a living hell and knowing what I know, this quest for power would be the least of your worries once I'm through with you."

"Like I told Ivy, I don't take kindly to threats by someone like you." Klaus smirked.

"Well, Klaus, I'm not just anybody…I'm a wand-wielder…and I helped defeat Voldemort, so you would be easy as." Hermione snapped and she pushed past him. Before she was about to walk out the door, Klaus was beside her again.

"You know, Ivy told me something while we were in the church. She said that you trusted me, that you saw the good side to me…so I'm asking you to trust me now. I swear that no harm will come to Ivy. That I promise you…I wouldn't have left her if I didn't have confidence that she could befriend the witch."

Hermione nodded, looking up at him and he stared down at her, gazing into her eyes. She gazed back, seeing his crystal blue eyes and she turned away, walking away from him.

"She better be okay…" she muttered as she walked outside, only to see a very muddy and disoriented Hayley walking towards them. She felt Klaus brushed past her, walking up to her.

"Hayley, what happened? Tell me what happened." Klaus demanded as he stopped in front of her.

"I don't know…I don't remember." Hayley whispered. Klaus grabbed her gently by the arms and checked her over.

"You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." Klaus observed.

Hayley scoffed. "One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, not that fast…"

Hermione sighed and walked to Hayley, placing an arm gently on her shoulders and leading her to the footsteps on the clinic. She placed the both down on the steps and Hayley rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. Rebekah stared at the two and Klaus turned around to face them.

"Stop it…Leave her alone. She's been through enough." Hermione snapped.

"It must have been the baby, the vampire blood…Klaus's blood in your system. It can heal any wound." Rebekah remarked.

"Your own child healed you Hayley…" Hermione murmured. "But how did you escape? You must have been outnumbered, unarmed…how?"

Hayley blinked, trying to think. "I think it must have been the wolf…the one that we saw the other night. I think it was trying to protect me, and I think you Hermione…it must know that we're linked."

"The witches, sorry Sophie and her band of merry little witches were supposed to protect you both, and Ivy." Klaus growled. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deav-"

"It wasn't Sophie, Klaus…It was Agnes…" Hermione told him.

"Fine, Agnes, Sophie…it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them…they won't get away for what they tried to do." Klaus snarled.

"Not if Elijah gets there first…" Rebekah pointed out.

Hayley frowned. "Elijah?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you kinda missed a lot will you were out there getting hunted by witches. Rebekah got in contact with Elijah and Ivy is with Davina…who has Elijah…"

"Wow…" Hayley whispered. "What did he want?"

"He asked that we take care of you all, that is you, the baby, Hermione and Ivy. He says that we are your family now. And that he also has a plan…but I think with Ivy there, it will be interesting to see how it turns out." Rebekah informed them.

"Right…so, can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days…" Hayley murmured.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, let's go home…"


End file.
